Escape from Azkaban
by Wolfkins
Summary: My own "crossover" w/ a few new characters w/ my own lil spin. Lilith a medi-witch from the states is brought to Azkaban to care for the hated DeathEaters when no one else will only to be inadvertently dragged into their escape. Will the men she's tried to help and actually sort of cares for turn on her or will they flat out kill her or will she turn to the dark side with them? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Lilith did her best to keep up with the guard, Peter, as he led the way up the winding staircase at a good jog. She was in good shape but much shorter in stature and was a turn or two behind Peter at all times, not that he noticed. He seemed to be in quite a hurry to get the tour over with, pass her off to the other guards and return to the "normals" as he called them. Lilith let out a huff of exertion when she finally caught up to the guard, who looked very put out at having to wait. Perhaps it was more though, nervousness?

"You do know what lies down this corridor, don't you?" he asked, putting an arm across the open door.

"Seven patients." she replied firmly.

Peter rolled his eyes but removed the arm to allow her entry. Not just seven patients, seven DeathEaters, with room enough for three more should they need. Seven of the most fearsome and unruly men alive, or so she was told. They loathed anyone not on their side in the magical community and took every opportunity to show it despite being locked away. That's why the aurors had chosen Lilith, brought her over from the states even, needing an unbiased and gentile touch. Though she knew little to nothing about the wizard wars Lilith had been informed of just how cutthroat the men were, evil was the word they'd used. But she also knew that because of their dispositions, as well as hostilities from supporters of the Light the men had become severely neglected. Most of the overseers at Azkaban would have been happy to just lock the door to the fifth floor and let the men rot but Lilith firmly believed in second chances. Everyone deserved to be cared for, they were still human.

"Where's your wand?" Peter demanded as they walked the dreary stretch towards the cells.

Dreary was an understatement. The medi-witch frowned at the oppressiveness of the dank brick walls surrounding them. It was darker than Lilith had imagined, lending a much more depressive feeling than necessary and she wondered if it was to keep them subdued.

"In my office."

She hadn't brought it, the guards would have theirs and seeing her with one may ruin any chance she had of gaining her patients' trust. She had been told by one of the aurors, admitted 'just between us', that she suspected some of the men may have been coerced or were downright not guilty. One of Lilith's duties was to try and weed those men out so they could be given a proper chance at trial. Following the war, Miss Granger had said, anyone with the mark of a DeathEater had been unceremoniously dumped into the island prison. Most of the men were lacking in care because of abuse and distrust on their end, which likely stemmed from the abuse.

"You have been briefed on your "patients", haven't you?" he demanded, light blonde brows raised incredulously. The word patients had come out with a slight laugh.

Peter had tried to hide his contempt towards her niativity but couldn't help himself. Either they hadn't told her everything or she was flat out stupid.

"I have." she replied, trying not to show her irritation. "It'll be safer if I don't have a wand for anyone to try and steal." that was also true but it was mainly about trust.

Peter nodded, seeming to accept her reasoning, eyes no longer drilling into her like she was an imbecile.

Lilith avoided eye contact on her first trip down the main aisle of the maximum security floor but she could feel the weights of their stares. Out of her peripheral vision she could see the men rising to their feet, wrapping their hands around the bars and following her with their eyes. She was grateful for how quiet they were being as her nerves were on edge after hearing about the "incidents" with previous medi-witches, from not just one but many sources. Her bravado with the guard was nothing short of forced. A small part of her wondered if the DeathEaters were already plotting. This job would be the most difficult task she'd ever taken on, no question, but Lilith had dedicated herself to it and there was no turning back.

The guard led her down the row and to the left where they encountered a dead end with two doors. One was marked 'Guard Station' the other 'Showers' on tarnished gold name plates. Peter stepped briskly into the guard station where two men in black uniforms sat playing cards at a beat up wooden table. They jumped to their feet when Peter cleared his throat, briefly saluting him before turning their attention to Lilith.

"Lilith this is Longbottom and Erons. Gentlemen this is Lilith, your new medi-witch."

Both men looked surprised, though they tried to hide it, as they looked her over from head to toe. Their thoughts were plain as day though, they figured she was going to get eaten alive. Neither said a word though, what was one more medi-witch down the drain?

"Gentlemen." she greeted and nodded to their mumbled 'ello's'.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Peter said with a curt nod and vanished.

He'd given her fair warning, as he had with the others, and would try no more.

"Let's get this over with." Erons said with a deep sigh as Longbottom retook his seat. "I'll show you around, point out the men. I understand that you'll start your rounds tomorrow then?"

She couldn't tell if he was annoyed at having to show yet another person around or simply loathe to be in the company of the prisoners.

"Yes." she agreed, trying to distance herself from the negativity pouring off his person in order to keep herself calm. "They wanted to give the men a chance to get used to a new person."

Erons snorted, hands clasped behind his back and gave her a little eye roll to signify his superiors were idiots.

"Time to get ideas into their heads anyway. Follow me."

Erons was a tall, thin man with a shiny black wand strapped firmly on his left hip. He wore an air of superiority, not necessarily towards herself or the men but to life in general. He led her back down to the right and into the column of still silent prisoners, every single one now pressed against the bars.

"In order, Fenrir Greyback on the left, Antonin Dolohov on the right, Thorfinn Rowle, left, Lucian Malfoy, right, Rabastan Lestrange left, Rodolphus Lestrange, right, Draco Malfoy, left. Men this is your new medi-witch Miss Anders."

Lilith's heart raced wildly as the DeathEaters watched her with varying mixtures of malice, disgust and lust. Still she forced herself to meet their eyes as Erons hastily led her down the line. Several of the men tried to stick their arms out to touch her but the guard had kept her firmly in the middle, unreachable, to their dismay. Despite the conditions they were large, muscular men, alert and seemingly ready to pounce. And that's when the real fear hit the young witch like a snake slithering up her spine.

_Had _she traveled halfway across the world to be eaten alive?


	2. Chapter 2

I can do this, Lilith repeated in her mind for about the millionth time as she climbed the stairs, hand clutching the rail tighter than was necessary. She'd been telling herself the same mantra since she'd woken at 4 a.m. that morning, several hours earlier than she'd been planning to rise. Breakfast had been left half eaten, the other half rested uneasily in her belly. If all these others, such as trained guards, were scared of these men why shouldn't she be? It was too late to go home though, she'd sold her condo and rented a new place in Great Britain. The lease was signed and the ink dry. Her new little cabin was lovely, secluded on a heavily wooded road and so far she really liked it. Hopefully it would provide the peace and solitude she'd likely need after work. Yes it was too late to go home and prove her family correct.

Lilith, unable to sleep or eat, had gone into work early to read over the case files of her patients. While she'd known the overview of their positions in the war and their crimes, or lack thereof, there was much more detail than she had previously been told. One teensy little detail they'd left out was the fact that Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf. As such he listed as being prone to extreme fits of violence, especially near the full moon. Shacklebolt, the man that had hired her, had described him as the most violent among the group, saying little more. Rabastan reversely had been described as Greyback's equal but not much evidence could be found in his file, not much comparatively that was. Both Malfoys had been described as dangerous and manipulative but no actual attacks, while in Azkaban, had been listed.

At the top of the stairs Lilith took a moment to collect herself and take some much needed deep breaths. When her heart rate was about halved, though still well above normal, the medi-witch entered floor five. It was early and deathly quiet and she felt like everyone could hear the thumping of her heart as she walked the row, which must have been true because several of the men roused immediately.

"Welcome back witch." Thorfinn called, jumping up to the bars with an animalistic grin. It sounded more like a threat than a greeting however. Had he been that large yesterday?

Thorfinn smiled his most threateningly at the witch as she passed and allowed his eyes to rake her body. Though he and Greyback had decided to take it easy on her for the first week or so he would still have a little fun with her.

His awakening was soon followed by others. Rodolphus too became rowdy, cat calling and reaching for her. The younger Malfoy stood near his bars but just watched with cold, curious eyes, same as his father Lucian. Even though they were behind bars both men seemed to be looking down on the witch. The younger Lestrange brother, Rabastan sat back on his cot watching her every move like a hawk but showed no emotion. He had no idea what to make of Anders, she wasn't smiling but nor was she scowling like many of the others. Dolohov, who had been described distinctly as never to be trusted, looked to still be asleep as she passed his cell on the way to the guards office. Once again Lilith forced herself to make eye contact with each man, determined to not let them see her fear.

Fenrir watched from the darkness of his cell as the new witch walked quickly up the row and grinned. New blood and she smelled delicious. Just as she passed he suddenly leapt up to the bars and let out a deep howl, throwing his head back. He took immense pleasure when Lilith, who hadn't previously seen him, gasped and jumped several feet back, hand over her heart. This was met by a voracious round of laughter and jeering at her expense. Even Dolohov who had just roused got a little laugh out of it. Breathless with laughter, he hung his arms out the bars and gave her a devious wink.

"Well good morning to you as well Mr. Greyback." Lilith greeted, quickly bouncing back, outwardly anyway. Inside she was fairly certain her heart had stopped for a time. "Very kind of you to wake the group up for my arrival."

His grin widened as she hurried on towards the cock suckers' office. She had a nice arse but the little witch was dead in the water. Erons looked up when the new medi-witch entered the office and shook his head ever so slightly. He owed Peter a dollar. He'd been positive after seeing the men and feeling the atmosphere she wouldn't come back, many others hadn't. Erons hadn't even bothered to remember her name because he was that bloody certain. She looked nervous but smiled and greeted them warmly. Longbottom did nothing more than wave but that wasn't unusual. He'd become increasingly colder over the years as if Azkaban was sucking the life out of him. Still trying to squelch the fire from her cheeks Lilith grabbed her clipboard from the wall hanger as Erons climbed to his feet. When looking over the DeathEaters' charts it didn't appear that much effort had been put into actually monitoring their health, there were notes upon notes regarding their behavior but very little actual medical information. That would change today.

"Are you sure about this?" Erons asked skeptically and grabbed the ring of cell keys from the top drawer.

Medi-witch Hopkins had rarely requested to enter the cells, prefering to speak to them from the outside but this woman had insisted she would be going into every single one. He had to give her credit for being ballsy but he'd bet another dollar she wouldn't last the week.

"It'll be fine, you'll be right there if anything happens." it had been intended to be a statement but sounded more like a question when it passed her lips.

Lilith knew that had blatantly refused to return to floor five after an "incident", which despite repeated askings she'd never been told what happened or who it had been with. It wasn't exactly a confidence booster but what the hell, everyone had to go sometime. She'd taken an oath to help people.

"I'll never be more than a few feet away." he smiled to try and reassure the witch despite how his belly flip flopped every time he had to open their cages.

When they returned to the row of cells all seven men were up and staring in their direction. Dolohov watched raptly, studying her every move like she was a chess game to be out strategized. Lilith forced herself to smile and moved to the werewolf's cell.

"Well since you're so eager Mr Greyback we'll start with you."

Fenrir grinned toothily at the witch in reply and stepped back as Erons unlocked the cage door. He'd go easy on her for the first week, as would they all, hopefully. What fun was it if your new toy broke on the first day?

"May I come in?" she asked before crossing the threshold which surprised him greatly.

He quickly covered his surprise with a smirk and swept his arm in a gesture for Lilith to enter. She looked up at his immense height, the wolf being a foot taller than herself at the least and frowned.

"Would you mind terribly sitting down while I take your vitals? It seems I've forgotten my stepladder."

Fenrir enjoyed the jest at her own lack of height, rising to almost the bottom of his shoulders, and sat on the edge of his cot. She put the stethoscopes buds in her ears and rubbed the listening device across her wrist briskly before applying it to his hairy chest. She smiled when he looked at her questioningly.

"Just warming it up Mr. Greyback. May I call you Fenrir?" Lilith asked, looking into steel colored eyes full of anger and hate. It wasn't aimed at her necessarily but it was there, ever looming.

She was being overly polite but the first step to gaining trust was not doing things without permission. Lilith took a moment to listen to what sounded like a very healthy heart before stringing the tool back around her neck.

"Would that make you happy?" he croned sarcastically.

Why was she being so bloody nice? Was her meekness and sweetness part of a ploy? Hopkins had been nice at first too but had turned out to be a fucking cunt.

"It would." was her absent reply as she wrapped her hand around his wrist to take his pulse.

Hopkins had never done that and he flinched a bit at the warmth of her small hand. It had been quite some time since anyone had touched him...nicely.

"Then I couldn't possibly refuse."

Lilith ignored the caustic tone of his scratchy voice and busied herself with taking his blood pressure. It too was quite robust and she noted it on his chart.

"Everything looks very good on paper Fenrir. How are you feeling, any complaints physically?"

Once again Fenrir was taken aback but expertly covered it up. He could hear her rapid heartbeat quite distinctly and yet there she was asking about his health, already having taken more time with him than Hopkins would in a month. The fuck was wrong with her? Should he tell her his complaints though, or would it just fall on more deaf ears?

The wolf snorted contemptuously before answering.

"Showers."

Lilith met his hard gaze and frowned.

"What about the showers?"

The witch had blinked so innocently he knew she had no idea how many showers they weren't provided with. Yes he and the other men weren't what one would call decent but they still had pride for fucks sake. The smells coming off himself and the others was especially torturous for a man with a sense of smell as refined as Fenrir's.

"A man needs more than one a week...if that." he growled in a low voice.

"That won't do." Lilith agreed, trying to suppress the anger in her voice. "Three a week?" she quirked a brow and he nodded.

Fenrir didn't have much hope for it, her words seemed too good to be true. What was her end game?

"Three it is then." she agreed, making a mental note to thoroughly chastise the guards later. The men couldn't be allowed to see any tension between the staff as they were likely to find ways to use it for their benefit.

Rabastan watched the medi-witch as she moved from cell to cell with her bright smile. She seemed steady enough, gracefully ignoring the lewd remarks and eyes raking over the lovely curves of her body. Lilith was her name and she was even allowing the men to call her by it rather than calling her Miss so and so like the last five witches.

She had kind green eyes that were all too suddenly outside his metal crate and peering into his much darker orbs and catching him completely off guard. Hadn't she just been in with Lucian? The sweet little witch before Rabastan literally scared the fuck out of him.

"Whaaa?" he mumbled, having been too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear her soft spoken words.

"May I come in?" Lilith repeated and smiled sensing his skittishness.

"No!" he blurted, remaining back in the shadows.

Lilith frowned a little, almost as if he'd hurt her feelings but he couldn't let her in. She would start staring at him and taking notes, he just knew it. They always took notes and he bloody detested it. They'd stare at you, scribble, ask a question or two and reply with 'hmmmm' before scribbling some more. It made him feel like a cheap guinea pig in a pet store.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

She hadn't expected that reaction, the younger Lestrange brother looked almost frightened of _her. _Lilith smiled encouragingly when she finally caught his darting eyes.

"No." he replied slowly, wondering at this game.

"If I can't come in, will you at least come here so we can talk?"

She motioned for Erons to relock the door that he would know she didn't intend to barge in but he simply grimaced. Erons shook his head at the woman sadly. Most of the younger witches had grand ideas of how they were going to change the world but the men were animals and some things just couldn't be fixed. She would have to learn that the hard way.

"Go away witch, I don't trust you."

"Let him be Anders." Rodolphus growled from across the way, fists wrapped around the bars.

Her eyes darted to Rodolphus briefly and back with another frown.

"Perhaps tomorrow then."

The rapid tempo of Rabastan's heart finally slowed when the little witch moved off to his brothers cell and he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why she'd affected him the way she had. The DeathEater wanted to trust her, believe the promises her eyes spoke but it was too much to be true. Deep down she was there to torture him like the rest of them and that was far worse than just being locked up. What they did just ate away at your spirit little by little each day until there was nothing left. He would know, he'd bloody been there long enough. Rabastan had to preserve what little of his former self was left.

"Yeeees, you may come in." Rodolphus said mockingly with an eye roll before she could even ask.

He turned and put his back against the bars, arms crossed over his chest to watch Lilith with as much disdain as he could muster. They could bring back the regular witches at anytime as far as he was concerned. Though it had been fun giving her a little torture on the way in, Rod had no interest in flirting with her or commenting on her tits like Thorfinn, nor consuming her like Fenrir. He would have liked nothing better than to be left alone to rot.

Lilith smiled at him, though she had to admit it was getting more and more difficult to do so. She was mentally exhausted with two more cells to go after his, although she suspected the worst was over….for the day. There was a lingering suspicion that the men were holding back and the next day or so would be worse.

Rodolphus was not short, though shorter than most of the others, which Lilith was grateful for because he didn't look willing to sit down. He simply raised one dark brow as the witch readied her stethoscope daring her to ask, which was dutifully ignored. Listening carefully to the whooshing of his heart Lilith frowned, listened a bit longer and then met his hooded eyes.

"Have you been diagnosed with a heart murmur?"

Rod remained unimpressed. She'd been the first to notice other than his childhood doctor, yes, but any medi-witch with half a brain could have caught it. He nodded by way of reply.

"Do you take potions for it?"

It wasn't the worst case Lilith had ever heard but considering the lifestyle the man had kept and the poor conditions he resided in, there was reason for concern.

The DeathEater sighed as if she were grating on his last nerve. She wasn't but the woman was getting damn close. He didn't need someone worrying after him, Bellatrix certainly hadn't and that was one of the few things he'd liked about her.

"Not since I was a boy."

He watched her write a few numbers beside the human figure on her clipboard and sighed again. Lilith smiled sweetly as she took his pulse, knowing that she'd already lost the battle in Rodolphus' mind, though she'd hardly begun. She took the rest of his vitals and charted them before meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you have any complaints or issues?"

Rodolphus snorted contemptuously.

"Healthy as a horse woman."

"Good to hear. I'll see you soon."

He rolled his eyes at her back as she slipped from his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that?" he demanded of the timid elf.

Rodolphus had expected dinner to be the same as always, bland food, room temperature water and not enough of either. But when the white and black elf that reminded him of a cow handed him his nightly tray there was also a small vial of red liquid beside his fork.

"Miss Lilith is giving sir a potion for his heart." it replied, squirming beneath his hard gaze and looking like it wanted to run away.

The prisoner let out a grunt of disapproval before pulling the tray into his cell. He set it on his cot and stared at the vial as he rolled it between his palms. Rodolphus had taken potions most of his teenage years after a few fainting spells but that had been a looooong time ago. He had half a mind to leave it untouched on his tray just to spite the meddling witch. He certainly hadn't fucking asked her for anything, and didn't want anything from her. Still if they were going to carry out the plan he would need to be in as good of health as possible.

"Just take it." Antonin said quietly, in his smooth voice that had always seemed to charm the ladies. "The time is coming."

The older man was peering at him through Lucian's cell, pausing in his ever constant pacing. He was almost more of a caged animal than the wolf across the way. Rodolphus nodded knowing that Dolohov was right and he'd never forgive himself if he ruined it for himself. His brother would wait for him should anything happen but none of the others would, nor would he wait for them. Perhaps in the old days he would have, or if things weren't so fucking awful in that place.

For some reason he felt like he was swallowing his pride along with the potion but did it anyway and Rabastan gave him a half smile. Imprisonment had made the younger Lestrange soft, he thought to himself. His brother had never been so nervous or aloof before Azkaban, now he pretty much just sat in the back of his cell and looked around listlessly. Rod hated seeing his brother like that and had felt the need to protect him from the look of panic in his eyes when the witch had approached him. He hadn't protected him enough in the past and regretted it.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Finn asked no one in particular, rubbing his dark mark.

Their marks had begun tingling nearly two weeks prior.

"It can't be too much longer." Lucius mused, stretching his long legs on the cot, tray set in his lap. "It tingles more each day."

Rodolphus had never really cared for the Malfoys, never liked being looked down upon but they'd never failed to get the job done when called upon. Well the elder one hadn't anyway, junior had backed down quite fantastically at Hogwarts.

"It takes as long as it takes." Antonin admonished his fellow DeathEaters for their impatience. "And we'll wait patiently, he always has a plan and a reason."

Dolohov leaned his weight against the bars, arms hanging out the front and smiled grimly. My hair had grown far too long, he thought, blowing a piece out of his eye, I look ridiculous. Not that he got a look at himself all that often. Five years they'd been rotting away, five years since the end of the war when they'd been unceremoniously dumped into their hell hole. Unable to use it, his magic was draining that much further each day and it made him sick to think that ten, maybe twenty years more and it would be pretty much gone. The plan _had _to work, he thought, and immediately felt guilty. It would work, of course it would, this was the dark lord.

"I would feel better if we had more details." Fenrir admitted, also draping his arms over the bars. "I like to be prepared."

Thorfinn nodded, his thick blonde hair settling around his shoulders like a blanket.

"We'll have to be ready for anything, just like the old days." he grinned, feeling some of the old excitement return in the from of a shiver up his spine.

"Hopefully it'll be near the new moon." the wolf said, looking past his friend to the window past his shoulder. He was at his strongest in the two days leading up to the full moon and they may very well need it.

Dolohov smiled sinisterly, his dark eyes sparkling in the torchlight.

"Have faith brothers."


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are you from in the states witch?" Dolohov asked, snatching Lilith's wrist to keep her from taking his pulse.

"Wisconsin." she replied, furrowing her brow as she yanked her wrist away. Longbottom, her "protector" for the day didn't seem to notice as he was several feet back in the aisle between the cells. Lilith couldn't tell if he was uninterested or scared witless by the thought of having to take one of the feared men on.

Antonin nodded and allowed her to place her fingers over the vein in his wrist.

"Are there as many mudblood issues there as there are here?"

Antonin's curiosity was piqued, he'd never met anyone from the states before that he could recall. On top of that he was practically starving for any drop of news from outside of his dreary existence. More important yet, you never knew what little scrap of information could fall into your lap that might prove useful in the future. Years in azkaban hadn't dulled the senses of the DeathEater, if anything they had made him shrewder. He'd decided that he was going to milk the new witch for everything he could and he could be very _persuasive._

"There's some tension to be sure but there haven't been any outright wars."

Lilith noted his pulse on the chart before putting her stethoscope to his back in order to listen to his breathing.

"Do you know much about us and our wars, did you do your studies?"

The medi-witch wondered at his dark brown eyes glittering with mischief, what was he up to? Whatever his thoughts were though they were giving no hints. Antonin quirked a dark brow when she didn't reply, instead moving her listening device to his smooth chest. Not to be ignored when he still didn't receive an answer Dolohov plucked it from his skin and pressed it to his lips. He then proceeded in whispering his question into it and smirked. Lilith rolled her eyes but the corners of her scarlet lips curved up into a smile, a tell tale sign that he'd won.

"I did minimal research and listened to what others wanted to tell me." she admitted. "But truly I didn't want anything to taint my opinion before starting here, god knows there's been enough prejudices and animosity to last a lifetime."

"Admirable." he whispered into the device before placing it back over his heart.

"Textbook perfect pulse and heart rate." the medi-witch announced, marking it down on the day's chart.

"Did they tell you _what _we are?" Antonin emphasized the word what and quirked his brow again.

Lilith sighed and wondered for a moment why she was allowing herself to be interrogated by her patient. But if it allowed her to do her job she supposed there was little harm in answering innocuous questions.

"I know that they call you DeathEaters though I don't rightly know what that means." and wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

Antonin considered her words wondering if she was smart to be somewhat ignorant of whom she served or if the witch was a bloody fool. Whichever it was he decided that he was alright with it because she showed up with fresh smiles every other day freeing them from the usual animosity. He didn't much care what people thought of him but the scowls and growls had gotten old quickly.

He's not to be trusted, the warning flitted through her brain along with a little shiver. Before he could ask another question Lilith rose to her feet and motioned him out into the aisle where she had a portable scale waiting.

"Why?" he asked simply, standing but not approaching the scale as if there were some trick to it. None of the witches had done that before.

Dolohov was a large man, not bulk wise but long and lithe like a predator in the wild. He wasn't nearly as large a presence as the wolf but was quite intimidating in his own way. She really hoped Longbottom started paying some fucking attention. While he was looking in the prisoners direction he didn't seem the least bit concerned, something she could only hope was a facade. You signed up for this she chided herself ruefully.

"To make sure everyone is the appropriate weight for their size."

He hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking thoughtful.

"Are _you _a pureblood little one?"

The little one sighed as if he were testing her patience or she was very tired and crossed her arms over her chest as well. Around them the other DeathEaters were silent, hanging on their conversation, Antonin finally having asked a question that interested them.  
"On the scale Antonin." Lilith said firmly.

Answering the question made her pulse race a little, reminding her of the fact that their predator instincts were still alive and well. The older man chuckled at her defiant display but stepped onto the muggle scale nonetheless. Antonin watched as the numbers settled on 205, gods he'd lost a lot of weight, muscle mass really. The witch must have noticed too for she made a displeased 'hmmmm' sound before jotting the number down.

"Well?" he demanded immediately afterward.

"Does it matter?" she sighed, sweeping her arm to signify that he should return to his cell.

"Curious." he teased, a smile playing over his pale, chapped lips.

Lilith was a little annoyed that it did matter but they were what they were and she had known that going into this endeavor. Dolohov hesitated, waiting for the reply, until Longbottom grumbled and jabbed his wand into the man's ribs with no small amount of irritation. He was less than pleased about babysitting the wastes of life in his charge. The DeathEater grunted at the assault, more annoyed than anything but stepped back inside without protest.

He frowned when LIlith moved away, figuring he wasn't going to get his answer, but she turned halfway back to look at him on her way to Lucius' cage.

"I am pureblood but don't think for a second that I think any less of those who aren't."

The witch may have only gone up a smidge in Lucius' estimation but her answer alone, the defiance, the spark in her minty eyes impressed Dolohov more than he would have cared to admit.

Lilith got a small reprieve during her examination of the elder Malfoy and she used it to collect herself. Note to self, don't ever start with Dolohov again she decided and took a deep breath. Knowing it or not, though she suspected he did, the man was mentally exhausting. It wasn't just the questions though, it was the eyes and the way they pried and searched hers for unspoken answers. Lilith could tell beyond a doubt that he was quite adept at reading people and probably plying answers from their lips that they didn't necessarily want to give. The fucker didn't even need a wand. The witch took another deep breath and decided to file it all away for later when she could add a little fire whiskey to her hot cocoa and think. Or perhaps just the drinking would do...

Lucius spoke only when necessary during the examination, same as last time, as the witch was quite beneath him. She did look pureblood but her breeding didn't look nearly as impeccable as his own family. Clearly it couldn't have been if she had either been forced to or chosen to take a job and lived unattended. He had to admit though that having Anders around did make him fondly long for his own wife, perhaps because she was kinder than the others. Narcissa was behind his eyelids and every time he closed them she was there smiling and laughing. Though they would have to go into hiding when the plan came to fruition there was no way he wasn't going back to her.

Sadly their only sons' chance at a good marriage had been ruined by their incarceration...perhaps the witches blood status _would _come in handy. Once the dark lord's plan brought the sea surrounded prison down she would have no job and would possibly be on the run if the aurors thought she'd had anything to do with it. The timing of her arrival in conjunction with the escape would seem rather suspicious after the men had been incarcerated for so long without so much as an attempt. Miss Anders would need someone to protect her in a foreign land amidst heaps of chaos and Draco had always been quite the charmer. Indeed by the end of the session he was eyeing the young witch in a different light.


	5. Chapter 5

Erons tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as the witch leaned into the bars and wrapped her hands around them to get a better look at Lestrange. Why she even bothered he simply couldn't fathom, they were a fucking waste of life plain and simple. Every single one of them should have been put down like the animals they were. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with the git and didn't care.

"Good morning Mr. Lestrange, may I come in today?" Lilith asked hopefully when Rabastan finally looked up to meet her eyes.

It was her third visit and she was pretty confident that she'd be denied yet again. The medi-witch wasn't ready to give up yet though. It was a little perplexing why the man was so standoffish, from what she'd heard these men were hellraisers. But she didn't take the rejection personally...ok maybe a little.

"Oh leave him alone." his brother huffed from across the way.

"You're not helping him, you know. So just shut it." Lilith hissed at the elder Lestrange, giving him the death eye over her shoulder.

In the cell beside them Thorfinn burst into a fit of laughter which eventually drove them all to it, except for Rodolphus. She smiled seeing that even Rabastan was trying to cover up a little smirk.

"You just want to take notes." he said quietly, the smirk gone as quickly as it had come.

He couldn't stand for her to be like the others, for some reason the thought of Lilith being like that was hurtful.

Lilith held back her little smile of triumph, perhaps he was ready.

"Don't worry Rab." Draco said quietly from off to their right. "She's no Hopkins." he offered as an afterthought.

Draco nodded to Lilith and smiled tentatively, which morphed into a real smile when she returned it. Draco was friendlier than she'd first suspected, especially considering his haughty father who was never rude or crude just cold. They shared the same silvery eyes but the younger Malfoy's had begun to almost warm when they looked at her. Lestrange looked at the young DeathEater out of the corner of his eye with an unreadable expression.

"I only note your vitals but if you want I won't even write any of it down."

Rabastan felt his resolve wavering for a moment and shook his head to clear it. He was being paranoid and knew it well, she hadn't stared at any of the other men or taken extensive notes. Lilith certainly was no Dr. Avery Green, that asshole had literally spent hours just sitting in his plastic chair facing their cells and scribbling away. No matter what they said or did he never wavered, not even when Fenrir would spit water at him or the time he pissed at the doctors' feet. When he was done with one end of the row he'd silently move his chair to the other end and start all over. Even when Rabastan's back was turned he could still feel Green's eyes boring into him.

"No."

"How about you come a little closer to the bars and we just talk?" she tried again softly, eyes beseeching his mysterious inky ones.

He considered her plea for a time, could she be trusted? The others seemed to at least tolerate her, some of them even appeared to like her. He took one step forward and immediately felt his pulse kick up. Gods why did she have to be so beautiful like an angel yet call him to terror like a siren?

"No." Rabastan said again, firmer that time and stepped back into the corner.

Lilith's heart ached a little watching the sizeable man in his state of confliction. It was obvious great damage had been done but truth be told she didn't know how to undo it. Penhollow Academy didn't teach muggle psychology and stupidly she hadn't even considered needing it despite knowing how damaged the men were.

"Can I at least ask you two questions?"

She was desperate for some sort of connection, even curse words or anger, anything! Behind her Rodolphus huffed in annoyance and his brothers eyes flicked up to him and quickly back to her.

"One."

One would have to do.

"How often are you still hungry after you eat your meals?" his facial features looked a bit too gaunt for her liking.

Some of the others looked sparse as well and rectifying that was her next move. Lilith didn't want to make too many changes all at once, the guards were already peeved at having to give the men more showers. Longbottom had flat out refused at first, forcing her to recite all the facts she knew about torture and the punishment for it, aaaaand even a few things that she'd made up on the spot.

Rabastan's brow wrinkled in confusion for a long moment.

"I'm hungry all the damn time." he growled at last, trying to quelch the deeply rooted anger that was bubbling to the surface.

Erons was also struggling with his temper, who did the witch think she was? She had just swept in out of nowhere and wanted to change everything! They had killed people, taken part in torturing and turning the wizarding world upside down. The animals deserved every bit of misery they were getting and then some. He honestly wasn't sure how much more of the little dogooder he could take without strangling her. Next witch please!

Lilith smiled and thanked Rabastan for talking to her before moving on to Rowle's cage. _She _had thanked _him!_ He didn't know quite what to make of it but his chest seemed to and it felt warm.

"Welcome back future Mrs. Rowle." the wizard greeted with his most charming smile.

She rolled her green doe eyes in reply as Erons unlocked his cell and Thorfinn stepped back to allow the witch to enter. It was a god given gift, Lilith decided as his eyes scoured her body, that she didn't easily blush. He was a shameless flirt, Fenrir a close second. Although with Fenrir she half suspected he may actually devour her if he ever accomplished the deed he desired. She was not so naive as to think they were actually interested in her though, the men were lonely and obviously horny. Dolohov looked at her like a science project, Rodolphus didn't physically seem to have the ability to relay all his contempt through only two eyes and Rabastan looked completely terrified, but she'd take any of those over the lusty grins. Those made Lilith pretty damn nervous if she were honest with herself, like a newborn kitten amongst rabid wolves.

"How are you today Thorfinn?"

"Better now." he replied, wagging his golden eyebrows.

He sat on the cot and slouched back against the bars so that the medi-witch would have to lean over him a bit to complete her work. The witch either didn't notice his purposeful positioning or chose to ignore it, her expression blank. Lilith leaned against his leg ever so slightly to reach his chest with the stethoscope and his cock twitched in reply. Were he not locked up like an animal he'd have already had her back at Rowle Tower and in his bed. Gods he wanted her bad.

"You should really try to relax." Lilith said sweetly, pretending not to see his growing erection. "Your heart is beating a mile a minute."

"Just happy to see you darling." he grinned up at her, baby blue eyes sparkling with a cross of lust and mischievousness.

"And I you." she replied absently and scribbled down his heart rate. "Any…"

"You have really nice tits." Thorfinn cut the witch off, eyes trailing over her voluptuous chest. His hands were just itching to hold them.

At the cell door Erons growled and pulled his wand.

"Shut it Rowle or you'll regret it!" he barked, pointing the weapon in the prisoners direction.

He didn't give a shit about the witches feelings but he was in no mood for the bastards to get rowdy and if you let one get out of line it set a precedence. Soon as you knew it they'd all be howling and spouting off, giving him a bloody headache. No, that wouldn't do.

Lilith blinked, eyes traveling between the guard and her patient for a tense moment.

"Yes, well thank you for the reminder to wear a looser shirt Mr. Rowle." he smirked and opened his mouth to retort but Lilith continued. "As I was saying, do you have any complaints or problems?"

Thorfinn's first instinct was to "complain" about his hard on but thought better of it as Erons' glare permeated his body like a knife through butter. He wasn't scared of the man but Erons looked peeved enough to curse the piss out of him and it wouldn't have been the first time. During his first few months of incarceration he'd been dropped to the floor twitching like a fish out of water more times than he could count.

"No baby." he said nonchalantly, eyes narrowing on his keeper for a defiant moment.

Thorfinn sat silently as Lilith finished her examination his lustful thoughts turning darker, thinking of every nasty little thing he'd do to the guard when the dark lord set him free. The nicest thing he could think of was slicing the little bastards throat but that didn't seem painful enough. He'd need to get to thinking, the time was almost upon them.


	6. Chapter 6

"What, you too?" Lilith scoffed, arms crossed over her chest indignantly.

Rabastan still hadn't let her in and now Fenrir was in on the act? She stared into the eyes of the wolf through his cell bars waiting for an explanation. The witch had managed to get him the three showers a week she'd promised and couldn't figure out what she'd done that he was now blocking her way and looking...different. When Longbottom had held his mahogany wand up to unlock the cell Greyback had released a deep throaty growl shocking them both into taking a few steps backwards and emphatically declared that no one could come in. Lilith hadn't much experience with werewolves, why did his eyes look so crazed?

Fenrir's nose was working overtime and he couldn't force himself to back away from the entrance no matter how hard he tried, in fact he wanted more than anything to rip it open. It had been years since he'd smelled that succulent scent and been able to act on it. Lilith smelled so enchanting with the tangy perfume of fresh blood wafting off her body and his fangs were slowly lengthening in anticipation.

"It's best if you don't come in here witch." he told her sincerely, hands desperately wringing the bars. "It's not safe."

"Why not?" her face scrunched up in confusion.

The werewolf looked like a cross between crazed and pained and she couldn't begin to fathom what was happening with him. Lilith badly wanted to help the ailing werewolf but due to their status her knowledge of treatments was limited. That and she had absolutely no inkling as to what the matter was.

"Just move on woman, come back next week." he growled, nose twitching.

Fenrir groaned with the agony of being denied what would certainly be a most satisfying meal. He could almost taste the blood on his tongue, longed to lick it off his muzzle, roll around in it and savor it as he slowly cleaned it from his fur.

"Next week?" Lilith shook her head slightly, more confused than ever. What did that mean?

Greyback grizzled in frustration that Lilith wasn't heeding his warning and didn't seem to understand his _very _direct hint. He was rapidly losing control, blood pounding in his ears and rushing through his veins. He growled a second time and curled his lip back to reveal a fang that shouldn't have been there for another two weeks. The wolf thrust himself against the bars, throwing Longbottom off guard and back several more steps with a gasp. The dolt was completely ineffective as a fucking guard, hadn't even made a move to use his wand. To Fenrir's annoyance the witch stood firm, her intense curiosity holding her in place like an incarcerous spell.

"It means," he leaned forward so that they were eye to eye and hissed as quietly as he could, "the blood brewing in your cunt is making me voracious!" his steely eyes flashed to a golden yellow and back in a heartbeat.

Lilith blanched, and felt like the air had been ripped from her lungs, she hadn't even realized she'd begun menstruating. There hadn't been any sign of it that morning. Fuck how could she not have thought of that? He was an animal and she was bleeding like another weakened creature. Very quickly it dawned on her, with a nauseous wave of fear, how woefully unprepared she'd been to deal with a werewolf. Had he less control of his powers, or was just sadistic enough to not care he would have easily ripped the small witch to shreds.

"And," he continued almost reluctantly, "I feel I may almost regret harming you." Fenrir finished in a rasp.

The low rumble in Greyback's chest snapped Lilith out of the spell and she took several steps backwards, breath hitched in her chest. A maniacal chuckle floated down the aisle from Rodolphus' cell and tears swelled in her eyes. The rest of the floor was deathly silent. Lilith didn't know what to do or where to go, head spinning, stomach clenching with fear. One hot tear streaked down her flushed cheek.

"Go, before I fucking…" Fenrir was yelling until one flick of Erons' wand dropped him like a ragdoll.

Horrified she watched his crumpled body for a moment before turning back to the guard.

"Go home witch." Erons yelled, spinning on her quivering form in disgust. "Go home and think long and hard about coming back."

His brown eyes looked her up and down, lip curled back in a sneer. Women were fucking weak, she had no business in a prison.

Rabastan hadn't approached the front of his cell for the same reason as the others, not to gape open mouthed upon the scene or laugh at the poor, stricken witch. He'd come forward to reach out and brush the arm of his angel on the way by, to offer some sort of comfort amidst the chaos. He smiled weakly when she paused for the briefest of moments and allowed her tearful eyes to meet his tired ones and squeezed her arm ever so slightly. And then she was gone, tears streaming down her washed out cheeks and his chest ached for her. Lilith wouldn't be coming back, he was certain, and Rabastan had missed his chance. His eyes stared at the closed door long after her footsteps had ceased.

Lilith thrust the door open and barreled down the stairs blinded by a barrage of tears. Round and round the flights she went never pausing until she reached the first floor where she bolted down the hall to the safety of her office. The witch locked herself inside and slid her back down the door to land gracelessly on her rump huffing from the exertion. Lilith was too distraught to even consider a muffling charm as she succumbed to her emotions in the form of raw, choking sobs.

She wasn't strong enough for this and she was never going back! How could she? Lilith had allowed all of the DeathEaters to observe her unraveling, to revel in her pitiful tears, a demonstration of just how much weaker than them she was. How could she ever face them and be respected? She hadn't even begun to establish herself before being reduced to smithereens right before their beady vulture eyes. Yeah just waltz over the pond and take on the countries' deadliest and vilest men, what could possibly go wrong? Lilith wound her hands through her pitch black curls ready to tug them out lock by lock. Her parents had been right, she couldn't do this. The witch sucked in a raspy breath, inhaling her spit and choking wickedly on it.

Would it be so wrong to use the imperio curse on DeathEaters?

"Not another fucking word or no one's getting fed tonight!" Erons bellowed, cheeks flushed red from anger, as he glared down the aisle at the motley crew of prisoners.

The guard wordlessly released the beast to his left from the stunning curse and turned his back on the rest of the animals. Longbottom shuffled behind his much taller partner, still too flabbergasted to utter a word.

"Hey Fen, you ok?" Thorfinn whispered, squatting down to get a better look at the prone form of his friend.

He hadn't ever expected to find friends among the ranks the of DeathEaters but damn if Fen and Dolohov weren't the best he'd ever had. There was a small stream of blood trickling from Fen's temple from where he'd hit the crude rock floor. The wolf groaned mournfully in reply and swiped some drool from his chin, his body still too rubbery to move. Erons was as good as dead, the moment he got out of his bloody cage he was going to pop that overgrown head right off the guards' body with his bare hands.

"Stupid witch." Rod hissed, shaking his head at the scene her idiocy had created. "Thought she could waltz in here like a princess and make everything bright and sunshiny." he mocked her soft voice.

He could feel eyes boring into him and shifted his gaze forward to see the narrowed eyes of his brother in the shadows of his cell and sneered. What in the fuck was his deal?

"Don't talk about Lilith like that." Rabastan hissed with more venom than any one of them thought he was capable of anymore. "She's been nothing but kind to us you prick."

Had he been able to reach he would have punched his big brother in his big fucking nose for talking about _his _witch like that. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so protective of her when they'd barely even spoken but fervently did.

"It wasn't her fault." Draco insisted, nodding firmly at the younger brother.

Lucius smiled approvingly at his son. Women needed to be protected, especially one so naive. The Lestrange boy suddenly seemed quite interested in the medi-witch but Draco's superior breeding and manners would win her over easily.

"Cut the witch some slack." Thorfinn ordered in a dark voice, blue eyes iced over. She'd held her own as well as could be expected for a woman and he looked forward to consoling her in his bed.

Fenrir was silent, but for a pained groan, as he pulled himself to his feet but his eyes too were flashing in Rod's direction. He hadn't meant to scare the hell out of the witch but his wolf had been wrestling control away far easier than he'd have liked to admit. Still, the woman _did _need some serious toughening up.

"You've all gone soft." Rodolphus spat.

He looked to Antonin for affirmation but their leader of sorts was having none of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"What would the dark lord think, I wonder, seeing his greatest followers quibbling like children?" Dolohov stalked back across his cell and perched himself on the edge of his cot. "What's done is done, knock it the fuck off now."

Rodolphus huffed to himself as he laid down on his cot, hands tucked beneath his head. His brother had never stood up to him before, never, and he wasn't sure he liked it. But as pissed as he was, he was also pretty damn pleased to see the fire back in Rab's eyes...even if he was a stupid fucker.


	7. Chapter 7

I have to go back, Lilith thought, with a deep sigh, there's no way around it. Her chest ached from the shock and embarrassment she'd suffered the day before. Worse still, the witches head ached from the lot of firewhiskey tea she'd drunk that night and the chaser she'd taken before coming to work hadn't helped soothe it. It wasn't her day for rounds on the fifth floor but if she didn't return right away she was in grave risk of losing her nerve completely. Lilith wasn't a quitter and though none would ever admit it the men needed her. In their own strange and unique ways some of them did seem to be responding to her kindness.

Deciding that she would waltz in as nonchalantly as possible, that thought making her snort aloud, under the pretense of not having been able to check on them all. With a quick visit, in and out, she would prove that her confidence hadn't been shattered and maybe earn a tiny bit of respect in the process. Lilith had no idea how they viewed her, the guards or the prisoners, but she needed to make sure that it wasn't as weak.

With a resigned sigh she opened the door and almost screamed as the form of a little elf poofed into existence before her. Hazel smiled up at her through the mop of yellow hair that hung in her face. How such adorable little creatures could stand working in such a god forsaken place and still be cheerful she'd never understand. They took verbal abuse left and right from staff and prisoners but it seemed to roll right off them.

"Good morning Hazel." Lilith forced cheerfulness into her voice.

"Miss Lilith." She greeted, pleased to have been acknowledged by name. "Miss asked me to tell her if there were any issues." the elf quickly turned serious.

Lilith nodded for her to continue, squatting down so that they could be eye to eye.

"When Minnie and Hazel tried to serve dinner to Miss Lilith's eaters of death they were denied." her squeaky voice trailed off into a whisper.

Lilith immediately felt her blood begin to boil.

"By whom?"

"By Mr. Erons." she whispered, fidgeting and looking around warily as if the guard may show up at any time.

"Thank you for coming to me Hazel, I'm going to go upstairs and make sure that never happens again." she smiled as best she could to assure the elf of the fact that she was very much appreciated.

Hazel smiled brightly in return and with a flick of her wrist disappeared. Lilith ducked back into the office and plucked her wand from its resting place and immediately disapparated to the stairwell on floor five. She shoved it into her front pocket, it didn't fit and stuck out blatantly up her hipbone but that's exactly what she wanted, it was just there for show.

Lilith threw open the door, cheeks red with ire and stalked down the aisle of cells with a purpose. It was early and the men were still sleeping as she stormed past and into the guards office. Both men were sitting at the table with a fistful of cards, Longbottom with his feet propped up on the chair across from him. He jumped up in surprise, his cards fluttering to the floor but Erons remained seated, still eyeing his spread as if he hadn't even seen her.

"You denied the men food last night." Lilith accused, arms crossed over her chest.

"I did." he replied without inflection.

Erons glanced at the hostile witch to his right and rolled his eyes. He'd been certain the witch wouldn't return after yesterday's fiasco and was pretty fucking annoyed that she had. Why did she give such a shit about the scum of the earth?

"That's cruel and uncalled for and you fucking know it."

"Do you have any idea how many people they killed in the wars?" he demanded, losing his cool.

Erons gave the table a violent shove, forcing Longbottom to backpedal, and leapt to his feet. Before Lilith knew what was happening he was towering over her, arms gripping her biceps firmly.

"No." she admitted making him laugh humorlessly. "But I was brought here to care for them like the human beings they are. Judge them all you want, and likely you have quite fairly, but it's not your job or mine to punish them."

"Ignorance is blissful, no?" Erons mocked.

His comment stung her with a vengeance, had she been wrong to take this assignment so blindly? Her father's' voice rang in her ears, 'sweet pie, kindness can't change those that don't want to be changed'.

"You're a fool." he growled, eyes aflame, and gave her a violent shake.

"Stop it Erons." Longbottom said much more meekly than he'd intended and took a few steps around the table.

But the guard wasn't done. Lilith ripped her arms away and gave him a hard shove to the chest, pushing him several steps backwards. Up close he was much larger and looming than she'd previously realized and her heart thumped madly. On the way back though Erons snatched her wand and in a split second snapped it over his knee with a malicious sneer.

"That was my grandma's!" she yelled, heart breaking a little at losing the greatest remembrance she had of the deceased woman.

Erons smiled sadistically in response, and quirked a brow just daring her to contest his actions.

"You've gone too far, I'm going to the aurors."

Lilith spun on her heel and began fast walking intent on going straight to auror Granger, the one who seemed most concerned about the men's wellbeing despite having survived the war herself. Erons however, intent on not losing the cushy job he'd become accustomed to, was right on her heels. The DeathEaters had been roused by the yelling and were all standing at the fronts of their cells, groggily murmuring their confusion. The guard caught Lilith near the first cell and grabbed her elbow in a grip of steel, spinning her back around to face him. The witch growled and brought her hand up simply to defend herself but suddenly an enormous gust of air came whipping out of her open palm. Erons went flying backwards, his grip on her arm pulling her forward a few steps before he lost it completely. He flew back about five paces and skidded to a halt half on his arse, half on his back.

Everyone became deathly silent in amazement and shock but none more so than Lilith herself. She'd never done anything like that before and stared at her freezing cold hand in utter disbelief. She hadn't even attempted wandless spells before and in her twenties wasn't she too old for accidental magic? Longbottom peeked around the corner almost shyly before scrambling to help his wheezing partner to his feet. His eyes kept darting between the two combatants in blatant concern and confusion. While he didn't share the extremist views of Erons' hatred, he also didn't feel any concern for the men's well being. For a long minute no one spoke and all stared expectantly at Erons who was bent over with his palms to his knees. Finally it was Lilith who spoke, holding the wrist of her shaking right hand in the left.

"You will resign today or I'll go to auror Granger and tell her everything that's happened. I can guarantee she'll charge you for your cruelty against the defenseless and the assault on myself. At the very least your career will be ruined." her words were nearly a whisper but there was no denying the authority in them.

Erons stood to his full height, back straight, fists clenched to his sides and strode towards her looking ready to pummel Lilith within an inch of her life. Instead he stopped right in front of her and leaned down to hiss into her ear.

"This isn't over bitch, you'll rue this day." with that he pushed past her roughly and slowly exited the floor.

It took every ounce of the guards' self control to not run back and wrap his thick paws around her skinny little neck. He was gravely serious, it wasn't over and the witch would regret the day she'd crossed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the fucking fuck…"

"Just happened?" Thorfinn finished Fenrir's question.

The witch had refused to answer any questions about the bizarre display they'd just witnessed. When no one, in their shocked state, had been able to hurriedly make up an ailment to make her stay, Lilith had left with the promise to return tomorrow.

"Dolohov, you ever seen that before?" Thor demanded of his ever pacing friend.

Antonin always paced when he thought, it just made his mind work better, pacing was how his best curses had been born. Subsequently he paced more hours than not because what else was there to do but think in that hell hole? Since their marks had begun itching his pacing had only increased, waiting and plotting, consumed with the need to be ready. They still had no idea what the plan was, only knew by the relentless itching that he was indeed coming. For years there had been no sign of him and though he'd been reported to be dead there was never a doubt that he'd return, their master always did. Dolohov paused mid step and turned to his fellow inmates with a devious grin.

"I've seen wandless magic but that was different, accidental I think. Which means the witch is very powerful..." he broke off, almost spacing out with his thoughts, eyes distant.

"What are you thinking?" the wolf demanded eagerly, rubbing his palms together. Dolohov's best ideas were born from looks such as that one.

He waited a long time before replying, drawing out the suspense, making sure that all were listening.

"If we could get the little one to trust us, we could guide her and teach her how to harness that power." his fingers stroked his scraggly beard thoughtfully.

"And why would we want to help her?" Rodolphus demanded caustically.

Antonin's head whipped around to look at his fellow wizard and let out a deep breath as if thoroughly disappointed and he grizzled a bit. No doubt Dolohov had risen to lead them because of his advanced intelligence but it never failed to leave Rod feeling like he was being lorded over and quite frankly stupid.

"You misunderstand, we're helping ourselves. What better way to prove to the dark lord that we are not only faithful but diligent by bringing him a new subject?"

Immediately there were half a dozen different reactions.

"Do you really think we could?" with a broad smile from Thorfinn, already thinking of ways to seduce the little witch and turn her dark.

"I don't know…" and a head shake from Fenrir. She was naive, yes, but probably too noble to take up their cause.

"That would look _very _favorable for us." Lucius mused, white-blonde brow quirked.

Rodolphus snorted and shook his head. "She's not strong enough, he'll laugh us back behind bars."

"I could help her." Draco piped up, looking excited. It was the in he needed if he was going to follow his father's instructions and woo Lilith. She was no Astoria Greengrass but she was lovely and pure blooded. Astoria wouldn't look at him twice now and if there was a bloke left out in the real world with a single brain she was likely already married.

"No, no, not Lilith." Rabastan declared in a low growl. He briskly strode to the front of his cell, eyes locking with Dolohov's. There was a million things going through his head all at once and all them began with NO. No, he wasn't going to let them taint her with darkness and no because the dark lord would eat her up and spit her out. Lilith was an angel, she was light in the darkness. He hadn't even realized how weak he'd become until he'd seen her cry and felt a surge of strength to protect her. He felt that same surge then as he thrashed his palm against the bars. "No."

Evening found Lilith staring at the very impressive Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley. The halves of her grandma's broken wand lay forlorn in the bottom of her purse but there was no fixing it, she would need a new one. She was loathe to replace it, almost feeling guilty but a witch wasn't a witch without one and Lilith had a feeling she may need the protection it would provide.

The other medi-witches had all sworn there was nowhere else suitable to go in all of Europe. She hadn't told them what actually happened to her wand, just that a replacement was needed and so she found herself staring in awe at the brightly lit up windows and beautiful gold script. It was amazing, the magic just rolling off of it like a wave and making her extremities tingle. Lilith hesitated for a moment on the door stoop finding herself almost a little nervous, she'd never picked out a wand before. It was thrilling and nerve wracking all at once.

The moment the bell tinkled as the witch stepped inside an older man appeared behind the counter. He had a charm about him with his weathered face and wild white locks that made him immediately likable. Lilith assumed that this was Ollivander himself but was too embarrassed to ask. He didn't give her a moment to look around or even to greet him before diving head first into his passion.

"No," he said looking her up and down in a speculative squint, "Hazel is not for you, that can discharge unpredictably with strong emotions."

"How could you possibly…?" Lilith halted halfway to the counter and halfway through her question, an electric current working its way up her spine. It was almost as if he'd known what she'd done.

The merchant quirked his brow knowingly and nodded. Lilith was unspeakably grateful that he didn't ask any questions regarding the incident because she hadn't even had time to to work it out in her own mind. She hadn't even done accidental magic as a child, when it _should _have happened, why had it happened now?

"Larch...mmm perhaps, though it is considered temperamental. Are you a dueler?" he didn't wait for a response, waving his hand dismissively instead. "No, I didn't think so. Red oak isn't for you but Rowan might be a good match. Hmmm hmmm hmmm."

"My last wand was Dogwood." she offered with a shrug.

Lilith couldn't help but grin as he pressed his hands together, the tips of his pointer fingers touching his lips as he pondered over her wand. His enthusiasm was all consuming like wildfire and she kind of just wanted to run around and touch everything.

"I don't think you're ready for Alder…" his thoughts were interrupted by a distant fizzing sound from somewhere off to her right. Together their heads turned to see where it was coming from. The fizzing was quickly joined by a streak of blue light and then a poof that dazzled the air like a shimmery fog. It reminded her of the special effects they used for magic on muggle television. The merchant grinned as if the display pleased him immensely. "I'll be right back young lady."

Lilith strode closer to the aisle the merchant disappeared into, curiosity making her stomach flip and flutter. At the very end and around the side of the aisle she saw the blue light emanating, fainter than before, but still vibrant and gods it called to her. The light faded completely as he scooped it up and her heart heavied with disappointment, it wasn't hers. But then he turned back to Lilith with a bright smile and gave it a twirl and it flashed brightly one final time. She watched with wide eyes like a child on Christmas morning as he returned with the prize in hand. _Her _prize.

"Vine...I should have known immediately." he announced with a regretful head shake. "I suppose no explanation is needed that this wand considers you suitable."

"It's beautiful." she breathed, running her fingers over the smooth brown wood in wonder. "What core?"

"Dragon but you must be careful as you learn and grow as this is the most temperamental of the cores. We don't want anymore accidents!" he warned in a sing songy voice and proceeded to bop her on the nose with her new wand.


	9. Chapter 9

"So yesterday was interesting." Antonin began in a very deliberate conversational tone. He didn't wish to insult her intelligence by trying to ply information with roundabout questions and hinting. Being covert would only make her suspicious and she'd never trust him enough to leave her training in his hands. And so he went straight for the jugular, he was much more comfortable in that capacity anyway.

"Mmmm, not so much as you might think." Lilith replied slowly with a pre-made lie. She'd anticipated that he would broach the subject on behalf of the DeathEaters and so had saved Dolohov for her last patient. The headache wouldn't last as long that way. "Just sat home and read all night."

Not to be trusted, she told herself again, though the reminder wasn't truly necessary. Briefly the witch wondered what he'd been like on the outside before prison had run him down. One had only to meet his eyes to see how intelligent he was, well nourished and kept he must have been quite a force to be reckoned with.

In reality she'd spent half the night working with her new wand, testing out how well it worked with her tried and true spells and trying several new ones out as well. Lilith had been so exhilarated by how the vine wood melded perfectly to her palm and seemed to respond to every subtle movement and sound she made with an almost innate desire to please her that she hadn't been able to rest.

"A woman after my own heart, what were you reading?"

Lilith returned the stethoscope to her neck and sighed knowing a ploy when she met one. Their visit had been extended nearly ten minutes longer than the usual amount of time.

"Your lungs sound perfectly fine and you don't seem to be having _any _trouble talking." the witch gave him a knowing frown.

"I'm telling you they hurt, little one." he argued plaintively.

The witch was much less cooperative than he'd hoped, perhaps he should have used a less measurable ailment.

Lilith shook her head and smiled but still stood to leave. She couldn't encourage this behavior, even as childishly amusing as it was. Antonin was tenacious if nothing else, she'd give him that.

"Why do you use those muggle contraptions when you have a wand?" he wanted to know, hand hovering near her wrist but not quite touching it.

The witch nodded as if she'd expected the question.

"Wouldn't want to lose it at work should I get distracted." Or should someone distract me, Lilith thought to herself. She didn't believe that any prisoner on any floor was above that.

The corners of the DeathEater's mouth curved up into a devious smile, affirming that he himself had thought about trying it.

"So, the book?" he tried to close his hand around her delicate wrist but missed.

"It was just a muggle book." the witch told him as she stepped through the door, which Longbottom quickly closed in his face. "You probably wouldn't be interested."

Dolohov grinned in earnest, today it was Lilith's eyes that glittered with mischief and the promise of secrets untold and it made her glow in a way he found most appealing. She without a doubt knew that he badly wanted to know, that they all did, but wasn't about to reveal anything. He did wonder how much of it was her actually hiding a known secret as opposed to something she didn't want to talk about because she didn't know. The medi-witch had looked to be the most bewildered of them all.

"I may know it." Antonin offered, stalling as best he knew how. "Try me."

"Edgar Allen Poe, do you know him?" Lilith relented, knowing she shouldn't allow herself to be to suckered in but curious to see if he was truly familiar with muggle authors. He lent an air of being above anything muggle.

"I don't." he admitted reluctantly.

He had considered lying but had the distinct feeling that the witch was ready to test him.

"Who's your favorite muggle author?"

"Ralph Waldo Emerson." Dolohov blurted the very first name that popped into his head, he was quickly losing credibility. His mother, to his father's immense dismay, loved Emerson.

"A good read." Lilith lied, she'd never read a fucking word of his, though she'd heard it was good. More than anything she impishly wanted to see how far the DeathEater would take the little charade.

"Must you take up all of Mrs. Rowle's time?" Thorfinn growled from across the way.

He recognized the rarely seen look of cluelessness in his friend's eyes and sprang into action. Giving up on their game, Lilith turned to favor him with an eye roll and strolled a bit closer to his cage, leaving behind a very relieved Dolohov.

"I see my title has been upgraded from future Mrs. to just Mrs."

Rowle was handsome and charming with the thick blonde hair that reached his muscled shoulders and bright blue eyes but that didn't mean the witch had missed the obvious save. He'd been described as what women might call a dog in america and what Granger described as a git in her smart accent.

Longbottom cleared his throat, very anxious to be out of the DeathEaters' presence.

"Are you all done in here Lilith?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm due for my rounds on the fourth floor soon."

The guard nodded and padded off back to the reclusiveness of his office where for the moment it was just him. Since Erons' departure was so abrupt they of course hadn't found a replacement yet.

"You're breaking my heart." Thorfinn insisted, giving Lilith the puppy dog eyes, hands folded over the afflicted area.

"If you're trying to get conjugal visits it won't work." she shook her head at the act and turned towards the exit.

Rowle frowned after her, disappointed that it had been Lilith who'd thought of it and not himself.

"How about you take me into the visitation room for a stern talking to?!" he called after the witch but she was already bidding them goodbye and disappeared into the stairwell.

She was there before him, curled up beneath the large fur blanket and he felt an immediate and distinct longing for her. He could see barely any of her beautiful face, in sleep she was all dark curls, milky white skin and a plump red bottom lip. The wolf knelt down beside her and allowed his hand to gently sweep some of the curls away from her face and smiled his first real smile in an immemorable amount of time. She was the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen and Fenrir didn't know how she'd come to be lying in his bed of all places. Seeing her there though, naked and vulnerable completely at his mercy yet unafraid to sleep in his lair, he knew without a doubt that this was his mate.

In all his years, everything he'd done, everywhere he'd gone Fenrir had never found a woman that invoked such feelings in him. For so long something had always been missing no matter how much he had or what he took. Without her there had been no bonding, no life mate and no cubs, only anger and incompleteness. The human in him had refused to acknowledge it, Fenrir Greyback didn't need anyone but the wolf had been the half that really felt the pain. Looking at her now however neither of them could deny it. He knew without a doubt that he would do whatever it took to protect her and no one would get in his way. The realization made him feel both weak and like unbreakable steel at the same time.

Unable to tolerate being so close yet so far from the warmth of her skin, Fenrir stripped off his clothes and slipped beneath the furs. His rough hand tenderly traced the outline of her face and her soft, parted lips. He wanted to touch her and taste her, to claim her but for the time being he settled for a soft kiss. Fenrir wiggled until he was on his back and pulled a sleeping Lilith against his chest, wrapping both arms protectively around her.


	10. Chapter 10

In the light of the morning Fenrir was less than contented with the new revelation. Though he'd known there was something different about the way Lilith affected him he hadn't been able to pinpoint it. But Fenrir knew without a doubt it was true. It was the premonition his mother had always told him would come and he felt a pang of guilt over having mocked her disbelievingly. 'Dreams reveal your inner desires, you dolt.' his mother had spat and smacked him upside the head. If he hadn't been so distressed over the truth, the memory would have made him chuckle.

It's not that he was upset that Lilith was his mate, quite the opposite in fact, more so he had been completely blindsided than anything. She was beautiful and sweet and obviously stronger than any of them gave her credit for, including himself. The witch had shown him the first kindness he could recall since he was young, how could he not have seen that it was her? He _should _have seen it when he'd smelled blood on the witch and hadn't wanted to hurt her. For the first time he could ever recall the wolf felt a little knot of fear growing in his stomach. He was the worst kind of man, literally there were very few worse than himself. Would Lilith even accept him as her mate? Gods he hoped so, fuck when had he started worrying about mating and love?! Those problems were comparatively trivial, he reminded himself, and were not the worst of his problems. Dolohov's plan and the dark lord were.

Tense and restless, Fenrir began stalking his cage relentlessly, thinking about the dream. He couldn't let the others know what Lilith was to him...what she _meant _to him and his future. The DeathEaters in them would surely override the friendship and find a way to use it. When it came time for escape he would need to find a way to separate from the others and disappear into the wilds with her like only he could.

"Fucks wrong with you?" Thorfinn asked groggily. He gave the wolf a strange look as he sat up on his cot stretching.

Fenrir halted abruptly, realizing for the first time that Dolohov and Lestrange were also eyeing him warily.

"Just the wolf." he growled dismissively and sat his arse down on the cold floor with his back to the bars facing the others.

Thor and Dolohov nodded in understanding but Lestrange continued to eye him as if waiting for a secret to reveal itself or some great outburst to happen. He'd never fully trusted Rudolphus or liked the old bugger much and found himself wondering why he hadn't thought more about the man's dislike for Lilith until then. He was a threat to her, plain and simple. How had that escaped his attention as well? Azkaban was strangling his beast instincts, he needed to get his shit together and quickly.

The time of the dark lord was fast approaching, each day the dark mark itched more and more. Perhaps if he thought Lilith would willingly join their ranks he would have allowed them to harness her power, as Dolohov had called it, but she wouldn't. Once upon a time he wouldn't have given a fuck what anyone wanted, even joining the DeathEater ranks had been about him and his need for power. He had never given a fuck about being pure blooded or restoring the wizarding world to its former glory, it was about Fenrir. But the dream had literally changed things overnight. Not that he was suddenly a lawful upstanding man, it was the realization that it wasn't just about what he wanted anymore. It was about his mate now and he refused to allow them to use Lilith. That life would crush her and if she flat out refused to comply, which he suspected she would, the witch would be unceremoniously slaughtered. Of course _that _would be over his dead body but why temp the dark lord?

"You sick or something?" Rodolphus demanded, eyes narrowed.

Fenrir had started acting strangely the moment he'd woken with a start, then began pacing around looking deep in thought. He couldn't recall a time when the wolf had looked deep in thought, it was all action, no talk or thinking and it struck Lestrange as very odd. His fellow DeathEater had blamed it on the wolf but they were weeks from the full moon.

The question gave Fenrir pause. His first reaction was to tell the man to fuck off, a wolf never got sick _but _if he faked illness convincingly enough he might be able to get Lilith alone. He knew there was an infirmary on one of the lower levels and with only one guard for their floor Longbottom would have to stay with the majority of the men. He needed to warn his mate, no warning her might scare her and she'd accidentally tip the others off that she knew. He'd have to think long and hard about that but when Lilith returned tomorrow Fenrir would need a world class act.

"Yeah, maybe." he replied with a shrug, trying to sound like a man who _was _actually sick and just being macho. "A little light headed, no big deal, prolly just the wolf fighting me."

"Maybe you should have Lilith look at you tomorrow." Thor suggested, Fenrir did look a little peaked.

Holy fuck, could he be any luckier?

"We'll see how I feel, I'm sure it's nothing." He continued to play it cool, being a wolf he was quite robust and not prone to illness and the elder Lestrange was already suspicious, it was in the man's DNA.

"Do it." Dolohov growled, pausing his steps to give the wolf a stern look. "You need to be right when the time comes."

"Fine." he huffed, pretending to surrender with his hands up in the air.

Rabastan sat on his bunk in the back of his cage watching the others, his body shrouded in darkness. He hated the way things were going. He didn't want his witch dragged into the life he'd chosen but he didn't know how to stop it. Hell Rab himself wasn't even sure if he wanted the life anymore, his imprisonment had cost him far more than he'd ever dreamt. He was tired of body and mind and even their escape didn't feel like freedom to him, it just felt like more confinement. But it was six against one, not to mention the dark lord who would be only too happy to have Lilith.

On top of that he sensed the suspicion rolling off his elder brother like a dark mist but couldn't put his finger on the reason. Rodolphus never once regretted taking the dark mark but he regretted it enough for the both of them. His brother had changed, he was angry, spiteful and violent, another thing Rabastan worried about. Letting the heir of house Lestrange back into the world was like fanning a flame, he hardly knew Rod when he was consumed with his fanaticism. Rabastan worried that whatever he'd had caught wind of that morning was going to create a rift in their little group and if that happened they were good and fucked. Who was he kidding, they were good and fucked anyway...but his angel didn't have to be...


	11. Chapter 11

Never had Fenrir wished so badly to kill someone, never. Had he been able to he would have used his claws to cut the man's heart out of his chest and devour it. A full moon, combined with his fury would have made it possible but alas all he could do was dream. Dream and plot because when they broke out of the hell hole that was Azkaban he would get revenge. Yes, Fenrir had never wished to murder so badly as when he watched his mate leaning over the prone form of Rabastan fucking Lestrange. The fucker had stolen his act, it _had _to be an act, but why? What was the reclusive bastard up to and why did it involve Fenrir's woman?

"Your hearts racing." Lilith commented, sounding concerned.

It was legitimate anxiety that had it racing, not the illness that Rabastan was feigning. Despite his high blood pressure however his heart was still able to leap at the fact that his witch was worrying over him, _him_!

"Have you been drinking enough fluid?" she asked, then pursed her cherry lips in concentration as she put the stethoscope to his chest.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down." he lied.

Well it was sort of a lie, he'd purposely not eaten or drank anything since the day before in preparation. His voice had been nice and raspy when Lilith came to work that morning and thanks to his intense anxiety about his plan he was sweating profusely and a little short of breath. And then the words he'd been fretting over all night.

"Neville, I think we should apparate him down to the infirmary."

It was another "muggle" thing but an i.v. and a hefty dose of fluids could do a world of good. Lilith had learned a lot of tricks and tips from her muggle born teacher, a master of her craft.

"Are you sure?" he asked, squinting uncertainly.

Did the witch really know what she was doing? There had been a few times when the witches left a prisoner on the floor to die and while he hadn't agreed with those decisions at all, it had been much safer for them. He shifted uncomfortably, the weight of the DeathEaters' eyes around them a palpable thing. As evil as they were the dark wizards cared about their own and if he let this man die it could be the death of him as well.

"Yes." Lilith hissed, throwing him daggers over her shoulder.

Neville couldn't help but cringe a little at the eyes the witch gave him, there was a fierceness he hadn't anticipated. Lilith gave him a hurry up look as he stubbed the toe of his boot into the floor restlessly. Why the fuck had he taken this job? Against his better judgement the guard relented and shuffled into the cell to side along apparate the pair. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the swirling and the pull at his core as the magic plucked them from their place. Gods he hated that feeling, like his body was clay being molded and reshaped by a violent toddler. It only took a few seconds for them to land unsteadily in the infirmary but it felt like forever and his stomach flipped uncomfortably.

When Longbottom had collected himself he levitated the patient onto the medcot and used the incarcerous spell to bind his arms to the rails.

"I won't feel comfortable unless you have your wand." he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and wasn't taking no for an answer.

To his surprise she agreed readily and rushed off to fetch it. When Lilith returned with her wand he still had a bad feeling but apparated himself back to floor five nonetheless. She wasn't alone on the second floor, others would hear her call out and she did have her wand. The stubborn ass woman wasn't going to change her mind anyway. Still he felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach.

When Longbottom disappeared Lilith quickly went to work fishing out the i.v. line and the necessary tools. At the edges of her awareness the witch heard some movement behind her but didn't think much of it as she stooped down to pull a sterilized needle packet from the cabinet. She muttered a little to herself while rifling around for a pair of gloves, in a wizarding world these things were rarely used. But her mentor had firmly believed that not everything in the human body could be fixed with a flick of a wand and Lilith believed her.

"You won't be needing those."

Lilith gasped and jumped, smacking her temple on the edge of the open cabinet door. Her brain didn't even have time to register the pain however as a cold dread settled over her body. She spun back around just as her prized wand was snatched from her pocket only to find herself staring up at Rabastan Lestrange, who was far closer than she would have liked. Before the scream could even form, his large, rough hand clapped over her mouth as he thrust her against the counter.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

His raspy voice made shivers wash up her spine and Lilith shuddered involuntarily.

"Now if I move my hand, are you going to scream?" he looked into her beautiful eyes, feeling slightly ashamed that they were welling with tears. It was the first time her soft skin had graced his fingers and he was returning the favor by promising her endless nightmares.

Lilith couldn't breathe for a long moment as her brain seized up and all she could do was stare into the depths of Rabastan's inky black eyes. Eventually she managed to shake her head, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. How had he gotten loose? She'd watched Longbottom cast incarcerous, heard it with her own ears. And now he was going to kill her and her body would shipped back home to Wisconsin to her poor distraught parents. What the hell had she done?

A few tears escaped and rolled down her deathly pale cheek and before Rabastan could stop himself, knowing he would probably scare even more, he wiped them away with his thumb. He sighed sadly when she flinched at the contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lilith, I swear it."

"You weren't ill at all." she accused.

She'd been so intent on his "medical condition" that she hadn't stopped to think about what lengths prisoners would go to to escape. Lilith had thought about it in passing from the safety of her own little bubble but when it came right down to it her bleeding heart had once again led the way. Bleeding heart, gods she couldn't even count the number of times she'd been called that. But that was the first time Lilith had ever considered that particular quality a hindrance, no it was a downright danger.

"No." he replied, though it clearly hadn't been a question.

Her eyes flicked down to the wand clutched tightly in his fist, could she get it? Rabastan however noticed her wandering eye and pointedly chucked it across the room. Lilith stared after it in horror as if he'd thrown her very own mother and despite the situation it made him smile. Her eyes immediately snapped back to his face and she favored the DeathEater with a scowl.

"Oh ha, pulled one over on the stupid little witch!" her mossy green eyes raked his face in disgust.

"I'm sorry but…"

"But what?" Lilith demanded through a few more tears, feeling like a fool even as anger began a slow boil in her veins. "No, you're not sorry. You saw an opening and you took it, it's I who's sorry for being so blind to this ploy."

But the witch wasn't going down without a fight. Before Rabastan realized what was happening, his angel drew back and drove her fist into the soft of his belly as hard as she could. The punch forced a choking cough from the DeathEater and as he doubled over she ducked away and went sprinting for her wand. He quickly recovered himself though and was right on her heels. Before Lilith could reach the vine he grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and pushed her up against the wall so swiftly she couldn't so much as squeak.

"_But_ I had to talk to you!" he huffed, snatching her wrists up and pinning them to the wall.

The witch's heart was beating erratically, eyes blind with terror as she struggled against his superior strength, but refused to submit. Finally, to keep Lilith from hurting either of them Rabastan pushed her tight against the wall with his body.

He bit his lip to prevent the hiss of pleasure from escaping at how amazing his angel felt tucked firmly against his body; her breasts pressed against his chest, one leg between his own.

"Lilith." he whispered huskily which seemed to snap her back to attention.

"Whaa-what?"

In response Rabastan dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first then deepening it when she squeaked in surprise. Her lips were so plush and sweet against his, like an oasis in the desert and he never wanted to stop kissing her. It was only by sheer willpower that he was able to pull away when Lilith began struggling again violently. Lilith looked up into the DeathEater's eyes which were hooded with lust and growled angrily.

"I should blacken your eye for that." the witch hissed when he reluctantly released her wrists, though his body didn't retreat an inch.

"Go ahead, it was worth it." Rabastan replied slyly as lightning ping ponged through his towering body, feeling like himself for the first time in years.


	12. Chapter 12

Rabastan groaned, cheek stinging from the force behind her slap, truly stunned that such a soft, small hand could create such a wake. Still, he'd meant what he'd said, kissing Lilith had been worth it. He marveled for a moment at the light in her eyes as if some inner fire had awoken within his witch. She looked amazingly fierce and sexy.

Lilith pulled her hand back to her chest, still smarting from the slap, wondering if she'd made a fatal mistake. Rabastan had promised he didn't want to hurt her but everything he was and had done sort of lent itself to his word being completely unreliable. He didn't look wroth, instead there was an amused grin playing over his lips as one roughened hand reached up to soothe his bearded cheek. Still Lilith was unwilling to let her guard down, she'd done far too much of that already.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked with a sarcastic little edge to her voice.

The DeathEaters' grin disappeared and while her own heart beat a bit faster, she could feel his doing the same against the right side of her chest.

"I wish, because I could talk to you about that all day." Rabastan laughed weakly. "What I really needed to talk about is more dire, there will come a day very soon when I'm going to insist you don't come to work or maybe ask you to leave."

"Why would you do that?" LIlith demanded, brow scrunched.

"I know you don't know much about the dark lord or the wars." he began and took the tiniest of steps backwards, moving his hands to her upper arms and holding them lightly. "But the dark lord, our master, was thought to be dead but he's not."

He gave the witch a moment to let his words to sink in and watched all the emotions play out in her expressive eyes; confusion, fear, distrust.

"We don't know how or when, only that it's soon, but he's coming for us, to free us."

It took but a moment for understanding to cross her features.

"People will die?"

Rabastan felt beneath his angel in that moment like he shouldn't have been touching her, as if his touch might taint her with his filthiness and took a large step backward, hands dropping to his sides.

"Based on history, yes."

Lilith nodded, turning his words over and over in her mind. Clearly he wasn't out to thwart this dark lords' plan, else he would have told the guards or asked for an auror. Why then was he going out on a limb to tell her? On the other hand it could have been another trick but if it was a trick what was the angle? What would Rabastan get out of having her not come to work or go home?

"And why would you tell me this?"

He could hear the skepticism in her voice but it didn't hurt or surprise him, he hadn't earned her trust. In fact his actions that day had only made her trust him less. It was regretful but he'd been unable to think of another way to speak with Lilith. If the others knew and god forbid the dark lord found out he was a dead man walking. He had made the decision to not tell his angel everything though. If he could prevent her from being there when everything went down she would never need to know that the men had wanted to gift her to the dark lord.

"Because…" Rabastan broke off with a deep sigh, eyes flicking around anxiously before finally settling on her own. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

His overwhelming urge to hold Lilith propelled him forward again but he stopped abruptly when she let out a surprised yelp. When his head hit the floor Rab realized she hadn't been frightened by him.

"I'm so sorry Lilith, I swore I incarcerous'd him." Longbottom let out a deep breath and re-holstered his wand.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to him?" Rodolphus yelled, leaping off his cot and slamming his palm against the bars as his unconscious brother was levitated back to his cot. He glared accusatorily at the witch, her eyes downcast.

"I stupefied him." Longbottom growled, meeting the irate prisoner with a cold stare of his own.

"What the fuck for?" Rowle's eyes traveled from the guard to Lilith. She looked deathly pale and wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

"For attacking Lilith."

"Bullshit!" the elder Lestrange roared, wrapping both fists around the bars and rattling them, jarring Lilith's senses.

Neville had taken it much more personally than the witch would have ever anticipated. He'd been trying to protect her and while she was touched Lilith was far too confused and upset to feel the warm fuzzies.

"He didn't attack me, it was a misunderstanding." she repeated, yet again, letting out a deep breath.

"Stupid witch." Rod spat, looking her up and down with disgust.

"Shut it." the guard hissed. "Or I'll do the same to you."

Dolohov exchanged looks with a few of the men, all of them wondering what the fuck had gotten into Longbottom. The guard was normally quiet and reserved, not that they didn't know how he felt about them anyway. Still it was very odd and the DeathEater wondered if perhaps he knew more than he should. The men tried to keep their talk of the dark lord and escape to a minimum and quiet but Dolohov was suspicious. Paranoid perhaps but that's what kept him at the top of the food chain.

Lilith took one last look at Rabastan before moving on to finish her rounds, feeling most conflicted. Had he been speaking the truth or had it been just a cover up for a larger ploy? She wanted to believe that he cared about her wellbeing but quite frankly that seemed pretty fantastical.

"Are you sure you're ready to come in?" Greyback demanded, more to keep up appearances in front of the others. He alone knew that he couldn't harm his mate even if he wanted to.

It had been several days since the _incident _and Lilith would be a liar to claim she wasn't nervous to approach the wolf for the first time since then. The potion she'd mixed to banish both her menstrual and estrous cycles seemed to be working, the bleeding had ceased within hours anyway. Still there was always the worry since she'd never mixed anything of the like before and there was no one to 'test' it out on. His actions that day still left the witch in wonderment, especially saying he may regret harming her. Fenrir was an enigma.

"Nothing a little potion couldn't handle." Lilith replied with an unsure smile.

Fenrir sniffed the air to make a little show of it but what he smelled made his hair stand on end. She smelled like Lestrange, that fucker _had _touched her!

Longbottom, however reluctant he was to give the men another go at the witch, unlocked the wolf's cage to allow her access. Greyback moved aside but didn't sit down on the cot, fighting his wolf tooth and nail to not go on a rampage. He would have liked nothing better than to trample over the guard, pry open Rab's cell and rip the bastard apart.

"Please." Lilith asked softly.

When their eyes met Fenrir could tell something was wrong, her normally bright eyes were dimmed and she couldn't seem to muster a smile. Suddenly he found himself fighting the urge to hold and comfort Lilith instead of killing someone. Longbottom looked just irked enough to hex him stupid for just looking at her wrong let alone touching her. Finally he forced himself into submission and sat on the cot for Lilith to examine him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, searching her eyes.

The witch forgot what she was doing for a minute lost in his steely eyes, was that legitimate concern? No, she was just projecting on him what she wanted to see, the idea was ludicrous.

"Just a little shaken up, Rabastan didn't hurt me, I'm ok." though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself and not him.

Fenrir nodded as a feral look drifted across his hardened face.

"Good, because I'll kill anyone who does." he whispered just loud enough for only Lilith to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Rabastan woke hours later in the darkness of his dreary cell, face down with a fine trail of drool on his chin, with something poking him insistently in his ribs. His dark mark was burning like mad and what the fuck was that green light? He sat up abruptly, head swooning and looked around slowly as his eyes adjusted. To his right the pale, almost luminescent, face of Draco was very close to the bars and he was using a hardcover book to jab Rabastan in the side.

"Get up, quickly." he hissed and jerked his chin towards the other end of the aisle.

Rab jumped up and pressed himself to the front of the cell, same as the others to stare wide eyed at the glowing green form of Nagini. The breath hitched in his chest as the snake slithered her way from one end of the aisle to the other, tongue darting in and out, red eyes appraising them every inch of the way. On the floor behind the serpent lay the crumpled body of a hopefully just unconscious Longbottom. Gods the snake had never failed to scare the fuck out of him and a chill teased his spine as he watched it. The snake meant two things to him now, where it previously would only have meant one; freedom and danger.

Dolohov crossed himself as the snake slithered by, if he was evil that thing was the devil incarnate. As relieved as he was to see the dark lord's messenger and have proof that they weren't forgotten he had never felt comfortable around Nagini. Perhaps he was imagining it but the creature always seemed to be looking at him like a scrumptious meal. Across the way he could see Fenrir, dark and looming like the predator he was. His dark eyes seemed to absorb the green glow of the serpent and flashed with a predatory gleam. Lucius exchanged a look with his son as the serpent slowly passed them by and nodded, lips pursed. This was the sign they'd been waiting for, confirmation that the dark lord was coming and soon. He was back and they weren't being left to rot in this hell hole! Draco nodded back, a half smile quirking his pale lips. The significance of this visit wasn't lost on any of the men, they were still in favor and by his will they'd be set free.

Anxious to curry favor with the dark lord Lucius bid the snake closer, "Mistress Nagini, if you please." uncaring of the suspicious eyes around him.

"Pet?" she hissed, slithering closer.

Unlike the others the elder Malfoy had no fear or disgust of the unearthly large snake. Even shrunken as it was by spell it still stood taller than Fenrir. Nagini listened raptly and if such a thing could smile she did.

"His grace will be mosssst pleasssssed."

It's no secret then what the smug bastard told that soulless serpent, Fenrir thought to himself. He just gave my mate up before I had a chance to get her out, bloody hell. He bit down on his lip to keep from cursing aloud and lowered his gaze to the ground, certain that the others would be able to read it.

With one final hiss, Nagini moved on, taking her time traveling to the very last cells and back. She halted between Dolohov and Greyback's cells looking smug and haunty, red eyes studying the wolf and for a moment he feared she could read minds. After a long period of silence the snake turned back towards the others, raised herself to her full height and spoke.

"Two weekssssss DeathEaterssss." she hissed, swaying from side to side as if she were charmed by some unheard song. "Two weekssss and all levelsss will turn into one and you will walk free. You will hear the ssssssignal and know it'ssss time."

With one final hiss the snake disapparated.

"Did you mother fucking hear that?" Rodolphus demanded. "We're free!"

"Quiet yourself." Antonin snapped, eyes studying the unmoving guard. "He'll come back to himself very soon."

Rod grunted in dismay and turned his attention to the younger Lestrange.

"What happened with the witch?" his eyes caught Rabastan's from across the way and held them as if he was expecting a lie and waiting to counter it immediately.

Fenrir laid down on his cot to make it appear as if he didn't care what had happened but inside his wolf was growling and snapping in dismay. They both wanted to know what Rab had tried with their mate. His keen hearing allowed him to hear every syllable easily from where he lay though, nothing would get past him.

"Nothing." Rab muttered, looking down at his feet.

He was distinctly aware of how guilty it made him look but couldn't stand to hold his brothers gaze any longer. You didn't have to be a good liar to be a DeathEater.

"Longbottom said you attacked her." Rod pressed.

"And what did Lilith say?" he demanded much too quickly and loudly.

Fenrir's body was tense, ready to attack this new rival. Would that he could though, even his wolf couldn't get through the bars.

"Said it was a 'misunderstanding'." Rod used air quotes to accompany his disdainful words.

His heart thumped excitedly at his brothers words, his witch had protected him! Not that it would do him much good. It was quite clear to all that Malfoy had told Nagini of their new recruit, regardless of how unknowing and unwilling she was. Lilith would hate them all when she found out, not that they'd given her much to like in the first place.

"Well?" Rodolphus prodded when his brother's mind just wandered off with him.

Did he have something for the bloody witch? He groaned internally, gods that would be nothing less than a nightmare. His little brother had never been good with women to begin with, always choosing a gold digger or a self serving bitch. This one would be worse though because Rab seemed to believe that she actually cared a wit about them. It was an act, clearly she'd been hired to try and get them to trust her, probably in the hopes of spilling secrets.

Rabastan looked around and sighed, all of the men were now staring raptly at him, except for Fenrir who had retreated. Now he had to say something or they would know that he was holding back.

"I un-incarcerous'd myself and gave her a little scare, it was stupid." he muttered and shrugged.

Rod immediately opened his mouth for another question but Dolohov beat him to it.

"Why would you be so bloody stupid when we're so close to getting out?" he hissed.

Without even looking up Rabastan could feel Antonin's burning eyes on him. Beside him Thorfinn broke out into a huge grin.

"Fancied a go at her eh?" he wagged his blonde brows suggestively. "What I wouldn't give..." his eyes rolled back in his head at the thought.

Suddenly it was like being back at Hogwarts again, bombarded with questions and teasing about women, sex and wanking. He had been wrong Azkaban itself wasn't hell, _this _was hell.

"It's not…" his voice cracked just like it had in sixth or seventh year and Rab broke off, ears burning.

"Is it so?" Dolohov asked, brow quirked, unable to hold back a chuckle.

The man was far ballsier than anyone gave him credit for. Even he wouldn't have tried that, as starved as they were for "affection". That sort of move would land you in the hole and if rumors were to be believed that was worse than anything the dementors would have done to you in their time.

"Did you get anywhere?" Rowle badly wanted to know.

"ENOUGH!" Fenrir lunging at the bars and snarling like his werewolf counterpart took everyone of them by surprise and silence ensued. No one jumped or retreated, they were as hardened as men come, but they were intimidated to be sure. He stood by the cell door, fists wrapped around the bars, knuckles white, his countenance just daring any of them to defy him. His chest was heaving, fangs far longer than they should have been and his lip was pulled back to make sure that all saw. Fenrir's fierce eyes landed on Rabastan causing him to squirm, which would have been satisfying if he weren't ready to sever the man's head. "Not another word about Lilith."

* * *

The medi-witch flipped over for about the millionth time, unable to fall asleep or even get comfortable. She didn't know what to think after the nights' events and her mind was dead set that there would be no rest until it figured everything out. Was she insane, completely fucking insane? Lilith had to be if she was even entertaining the notion that some of these men were more than just violent, unpredictable criminals. Auror Granger had told her that some of the men might not have had a fair trial but she never claimed that they were completely innocent. Some were worse than others of course but could any of them really be trusted? Her gut instinct told her that no, that wasn't possible but on the other, more demented, hand a few of the men really seemed to be responding to her kindness. Oh, like the two _DeathEaters _that offered to protect you?

Lilith kicked the covers off with an angry growl and flipped over yet again, eyes combing the ceiling as if it would provide some sort of answer. She needed to separate herself from the overwhelming urge she had to find the good in everyone. Sometimes people were just inherently evil period. And no one changed _that _dramatically, let alone that it was not one but two men. No, something was definitely not right and she needed to accept that. If Rabastan asked her to leave or not come to work Lilith would do the opposite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for following and all your wonderful comments! Any bets on who's going to win Lilith's heart?**

He wasn't Lord Voldemort anymore, not in the proper sense of the name anyway. He had a nose for one thing, Nagini had noticed that right off, and his skin looked like that of the other humans, not the pasty white it had been. Hers had looked like that once upon a time. The serpent hadn't known the master in his first form, the one with the real name but she imagined this is what the man must have looked like. He bore hair, short dark hair with just the hint of a wave and of course there was the nose. Nagini kind of missed his old nose, it had looked like hers. Damn she missed her human nose and her womanly form. The only remnants of the old dark lord were his immense power and his voice, that hadn't changed. The smile was different too or the sudden appearance of one was the difference actually, though it was small and rare. His powerful dark mind was still completely intact and that was what the snake liked best about her master.

Yes the dark lord was younger and full of life which had surprised her at first but the spell cast _had _been to return him to his former glory. Her master seemed pleased enough and that was all that counted. Perhaps Carrow was not so useless after all, dumb as they come but alas he was useful. Nagini observed the squat, smug DeathEater as they awaited the dark lord's arrival while he lounged in a plush, high backed chair at the dining room table. He sat crookedly in his chair, chin on his fist as if in deep thought but that was unlikely, she mused. Despite the fact that Amycus seemed loyal and had diligently piecemeal'd several different spells together to pull Voldemort out through the veil, Nagini didn't trust him. He seemed more self serving than anything, she would need to watch him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the echoing of the long, confident strides of someone approaching at a steady pace. The occupants of the unkempt and gloomy Malfoy manor sat up or straightened their backs at the sound and put on a smile, Narcissa, Amycus, Alecto and Yaxley, all pretending that they were enjoying one another's company for the sake of their lord.

"Good day." the dark lord greeted them in a monotone voice and pursed his lips together as he observed them from the half darkness that seemed to permeate the manor night and day.

Despite his youthful appearance the dark lord still had an immense presence whenever he walked into a room. Even if you didn't recognize the man you could still "feel" that it was him. Getting what he wanted normally took no more than a stern look.

"Good day." they all greeted in turn, feeling the obligatory anxiousness his presence always seemed to require.

The dark lord had been less than pleased to learn that his army had been depleted by death, defect and incarceration in his absence. Yaxley had taken to hunting down the defectors which helped a bit and soon a handful of his most faithful men would be retrieved from Azkaban. Still he had expected better. The only one that hadn't displeased him was Nagini.

"Give me news." he demanded, sitting stiffly at the head of the table. Voldemort looked to all four of his followers in turn, frowning deeply when their eyes averted. Finally his bronze eyes landed on Nagini as she slithered around the elongated table to settle at his side.

"I have newssss masssster." she hissed, red eyes glowing with delight.

His hand reached down to affectionately stroke the cool scales of her head, even as he favored the others with a cold sneer causing them to visibly cringe. Nagini lived to please her lord and basked in his silent praise.

"Don't keep me in suspense Nagini." he quirked one brow and rubbed his palms together eagerly.

"By your dessssire I have been to ssssee the DeathEatersssss and tell them of your coming. In turn they have told me of the new ssssubject they offer, a witch. According to Malfoy she issss in need of refinement but issss quite powerful."

Voldemort smiled in earnest then, his sharpened mind instantly excited by the thought of teaching and molding this witch. No one outside of his little circle knew of his return and by the time they found out, the witch would have honed her skills. She would be him but with all the charms being a woman afforded and he found he relished that thought. She would be the weapon no one saw coming and she would draw others to his cause. It was perfect.

* * *

A shower and a full belly? The witch was worth her weight in gold, perhaps even more, she was very petite, Antonin thought as he stared at the remnants of breakfast, the plate set out before him on his cot. Each man had had an increase in rations, though men such as Thorfinn and Fenrir had gotten more because of their size. He did feel a tiny bit guilty thinking that her kindness was actually just strengthening them for an escape but not enough so to stop eating.

"I can't beweave we haff so much foowd." Thorfinn groaned around a mouthful of eggs, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I mwean I'm almost fuwl and still have sowm left." his golden mane hung around his face as he stared intently down at his veritable feast.

Dolohov chuckled a little at his antics. One of the most impressive things about Rowle was his ability to easily shift from comic relief to a DeathEater with all the cunning and intensity of a hippogriff.

Even Rodolphus, who was nothing less than sore where Lilith was regarded, happily shoveled mouthful after delicious mouthful into his gullet. He couldn't remember the last time a meal had done more than take the edge off his hunger. Rod still thought she was too good to be true, like maybe she was using them as some sort of human guinea pigs. He wouldn't put that past the ministry.

"You gowna eat thwat?" Thor demanded, offering to exchange his empty plate with Rabastan's half eaten one, wearing a hopeful grin.

He traded tattered, misshapen metal plates without comment and laid back on his lumpy cot. Though he was loathe to give up anything Lilith had provided he also didn't want to waste a precious commodity. He couldn't have forced himself to eat another bite however, his stomach tied in all sorts of knots. A lot of thoughts tortured the mind of Rabastan Lestrange that morning but none more so than, had Lilith felt anything from his kiss? That shouldn't have been in the forefront, clearly there was much at stake, including the witch herself, but gods her lips… He needed to talk to her again and make sure she understood that he was being truthful and hopefully secure a promise that she would do as he asked. But every time that thought crossed his mind another thought about how good she smelled and tasted came right behind it.

"We're going to have to roll Rowle out of here come time." Fenrir favored the engorged wizard with an exaggerated eye roll and a smirk.

His own plate was long since empty and lay forlorn by his feet on the filthy ground. After living in the wilds for so long with forest and cave floors beneath his feet it didn't bother him as much as the others who had been used to plush carpets and tile.

"Not it!" Draco called from his cell, giving them all a good chuckle.

The youngest of them all, the boy was quiet and reserved but had a few good zingers every now and then. He was shite as a DeathEater though, they all thought it but never put voice to it. If the dark lord believed in him then so be it.

Dolohov was glad to see Fenrir looking like his old self, especially after his outburst the night before. He suspected he knew the issue but didn't care much further than to hope it wouldn't interfere with their plans, the rest would work itself out. He wasn't about to get all the men talking about their feelings or some such shit even if it was refreshing to realize they still _had _feelings at all.

Two weeks, Fenrir told himself as he began pacing the meager length of his cell, he had two weeks to make a solid plan, draw Lilith to his side and not kill Rabastan. He could tell without a doubt that the wizard wanted her, fuck he'd ruined Fenrir's plan to get to her first. He'd been pretty convincing, the wolf had to admit, but he'd seen right through it, having had the exact same plan and all. He wanted badly to know what Lestrange had done during his time with the witch, specifically how he'd come to leave his scent on _Fenrir's mate_. The good news was that she'd looked disturbed by the encounter, not that he wanted her to be upset but whatever had happened he was glad she hadn't enjoyed it.

And then it hit Fenrir, the perfect way to get rid of Rab and bring her to his side in one fell swoop. Rabastan would have no choice but to back off because she would clearly, without a doubt belong to him. Also if things went awry and they got separated during their escape his wolf instincts would lead him to her, it was the best way to keep her safe. Lilith would never agree to it so he'd have to do it now and apologize later but once she realized Fenrir was her true mate she'd forgive him.

He needed to mark Lilith _now_.


	15. Chapter 15 - Part I

**This is part 1 of 2 because I had a lot to shove into this chapter...enjoy!**

"Good morning little one."

Antonin grinned and perched himself on the edge of his cot, anxious to get his plan in motion. He had mixed feelings about Lucius informing Nagini, and the dark lord by extension, of their plan. Sure it made them sound good but what if something fell through with Lilith? They would look like complete buffoons and likely incur his wrath. It was more important than ever that he made this work.

"Good morning Antonin. You seem like you're in a chipper mood today." which loosely translated into, what are you up to? It was the cheshire cat smile that tipped her off.

"A healthy meal will do that for a man." he replied with another smile, hand absently rubbing at his dark mark.

Lilith pretended not to notice but was very aware that all of the men had been itching at their dark marks for days. They tried to be subtle about it, turning away and rubbing furiously at their arm when they thought she wasn't looking. And because not a one of them had asked for a potion to help with the discomfort Lilith was starting to get suspicious. Her knowledge of the marks was limited, only that it was from their dark lord and had much to do with the wizard wars. She would definitely need to research it further.

"I'm glad you're feeling well." Lilith replied casually though she did feel a sense of pride knowing that she was actually helping them.

"What sort of wand do you use?" Antonin asked nonchalantly as the medi-witch put the muggle device to his chest.

He suppressed a sigh as his body relaxed, he'd been merely tolerant of her examinations at first but had actually begun to like them. Anytime her fingers touched him they sent tingles rippling across his skin and set it aflame. The sensations made him feel alive.

Lilith quirked a black brow at him, meeting his eyes for a just a moment as she moved the device to his back, but whatever he was thinking was well masked.

She'd broken her own rule that morning and started with Dolohov, so she wouldn't have to face Fenrir or Rabastan too soon, but was suddenly regretting her choice.

"Vine." she replied at last, deciding that knowing what wood she had wasn't going to hurt anything. "What makes you ask?"

"Missing my own wand." Antonin told her with a hint of sadness in his voice that surprised them both. "Yew." He badly missed holding that power and security in the palm of his hand.

"An excellent wand for dueling, I've heard."

"I can verify that." Antonin laughed wistfully. He was almost giddy to return to Dolohov estates and collect his prized wand. "What core do you have?"

Lilith would be done soon, he needed to stop daydreaming about his own wand and somehow turn the conversation towards tutoring her without sounding suspicious. It had sounded easy enough in his head… He looked up at Lilith through his too long, dark brown bangs, blowing them out of the way in annoyance.

"Dragon."

It felt a little wrong to be conversing with a DeathEater as if they were two normal people out on the streets but it wasn't as if she was arming him with top secret info. There was nothing he could do with her wand since she always left it locked in her office.

"Same as mine." finally, that was his in! "Temperamental though, prone to accidents."

Lilith blushed a little, recalling how she'd mistakenly turned her chocolate frog into a real one the other night. It had shaken itself out of its little wrapper and hopped off the table forcing her to chase it around a bit to turn it back. When she'd finally caught up with it Lilith had felt decidedly guilty about changing it back and eating it so she'd just let it go free outside.

Dolohov leaned in a bit closer.

"I could help you with your accidental bouts of magic you know, I used to suffer from them myself." he whispered conspiratorially.

Her wandless magic must have been tied to her emotional state, he'd decided after many days of thought. If he could help her get around that, force the magic to respond to will instead of emotion, there would be no stopping the young witch.

"Nothing to worry about." she replied dismissively, though inwardly her pulse had kicked up instantaneously, and strung the stethoscope around her neck.

"That was quite the episode though Lilith." he pressed, making his voice soft with innocent concern. "You don't want to send people flying every time you get upset."

Lilith pulled back quite suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, as the memory of that day, the anger, embarrassment and fear of what she'd done came flooding back, but not before he felt the zing of magic surge through her fingers. She hastily brought her slacked jaw up into a tight smile so that others wouldn't notice she'd faltered. The magic however still hung between them like the shock of static electricity and the sparkle in Antonin's eyes promised that he was _never _going to let it go.

What was happening to her, had he done that or had she? That was twice in as many weeks and both times in front of men who would eat her alive for her weakness.

Ok, act normal, don't let them see you panic, not again.

"Thank you, no." the witch said quietly and straightened up. "All done then, any aches or pains?"

Please say no, please say no, Lilith prayed, eyes studying her black and white sneakers. She just needed to be away from him, to move onto Rodolphus who really didn't affect her one way or the other. His hostility was grounding in a way, she didn't give a shit if he hated her, so she didn't have to think or feel anything in his presence. It was the same with Lucius and his cold indifference.

Lilith forced herself to take a deep breath to calm the panic welling up inside her wishing that she were anywhere but Azkaban in that moment. Dolohov followed her to the door which suddenly seemed a million miles away, a knowing look in his devious eyes.

"Keep the offer in mind, yeah?"

He smiled with the perverse pleasure of having been the cause of another mishap. If he made her fear this unbridled power enough Lilith would soon be begging for his help.

Lilith didn't reply as she snatched her hand off the cell door, allowing Longbottom to close it instead, and causing Antonin to miss when he reached out with the intention of touching her fingers one last time. Fuck that power had felt good, his body was humming from head to toe.

* * *

She'd avoided looking at Rabastan on the way in, a blush lurking beneath her ivory skin and threatening to expose Lilith the moment she entered floor five, but could avoid it no longer. Rodolphus, Lucius and Draco's visits had gone far too quickly and now she was at Rab's door wondering if it would just be easier to swallow her pride and go home. Lilith had thought about their kiss far too many times more than she should have, which if she were honest should have been zero. Rabastan was waiting at the rear of the cell and had been pacing until she stepped up to the bars. He paused mid step and stared wordlessly, drinking her into the depths of his tumultuous eyes.

Lestrange was tired and wiry from two sleepless nights spent thinking about his witch and finally there she was like a breath of fresh air, a dream among nightmares and his heart just about stopped as she stepped into his cell. After a long moment of staring at Lilith like a complete fool Rabatan sat stiffly on his cot. She approached with a beautiful, albeit unsure, smile.

"Morning Rabastan." Lilith said softly, hoping her cheeks didn't look as hot as they felt.

Her hair was tied up into a bun, although a few rogue curls had escaped and cascaded down her graceful neck and he couldn't help but think about brushing his lips from her ear down to shoulder blade and back.

"Lilith." was all he could manage.

Everything he'd thought about saying, every warning, every subtle little phrase he'd come up with to warn her without sounding suspicious just flew out the window. Lilith pulled out her muggle tools and began her examination, using great care to avoid Rab's eyes and lips. Rabastan was ruggedly handsome beneath his shaggy black hair and scruffy beard and though it hadn't gone unnoticed before, it was now glaringly obvious. The witch silently chided herself for acting like a hormonal teenager. He wasn't handsome, he was a DeathEater, he was in prison, what was wrong with her?

Say something damnit, something professional!

"I trust you're feeling better from the other day?" Lilith placed the listening device to his lightly haired chest.

Rabastan shook his head to clear away all the thoughts of things that were never going to happen and forced himself to smile.

"Much better, thank you." he swallowed the insane amount of spit in his mouth and gathering up his courage, continued. "So that potion you talked about the other night, for my episode…" he raised his brows and waited a moment to see if Lilith was going to follow his lead.

Her brow furrowed for just a moment but then understanding lit up her minty eyes.

"Yes, did you need it?"

Lilith had no inkling as to where this was going but something about the way he looked at her when he'd said the words indicated that this was dire. Was he trying to covertly continue their conversation from the infirmary? Why was she even entertaining this?

Rabastan looked around quickly at the others and though no one seemed to be paying them any attention he knew he still needed to be very careful. DeathEaters were stealthy by nature, even his brother couldn't be trusted with this.

"Not now, no. But I just wanted to make sure that you still had it at home should I need it again. Do you live close enough that you could run home to get it if needed?"

Rabastan's heart was pounding so madly from the worry that the others would catch on that he started feeling a little woozy. He felt like the cell bars were pressing down on his body and half suffocating him. The dark lord wouldn't take kindly to him warning away the newest recruit which, thanks to Lucius, he knew was coming. If Lilith escaped and one of the others ratted him out Rabastan would likely be cruciatus'd right out of his mind. With the way he was feeling however that probably wouldn't take long at all.

So there they were again, was he trying to secure a promise that she'd go or something? Why was he still trying to deceive her, was it some cruel joke? Had they all concocted one big plan to drive Lilith absolutely bonkers? Because quite frankly it was working!

"Of course I would run home and return with it. It wouldn't take me long at all to return." The younger Lestrange felt his heart drop at the way her eyes seemed to emphasize the word 'return'. How was he ever going to convince Lilith of his good intentions?

"Rab, you're eating into my time with the missus." Thorfinn broke in from next door, his face suddenly right up against the bars and staring intently at the pair. He sensed that perhaps there was a deeper meaning to their quiet words and needed to break it up. If one of the Malfoys turned Lestrange in there would be hell to pay. "Come on over love." he crooked a finger at the witch and smirked.


	16. Chapter 16 (aka 15 Part II)

Hunting was when he felt most alive, heart pounding, blood pumping, muscles aching deliciously. He loved every part of it, the chase, the sensory overload of smells and sights, but the best part was the prize. Just the thought of it made his mouth water. To his surprise Fenrir Greyback found that the anticipation of claiming of his mate, his prize, gave him much the same reaction and it was exhilarating. Unlike a normal hunt however Greyback was playing for keeps. The wolf's eyes glittered with excitement as he waited for Lilith to make her way to his cell. Tonight he would intertwine their fates.

Fenrir had thought and planned, played it all out in his mind and he was ready for the most important hunt of his life.

He lay in wait in the back of his cell on the cot, where there was just a little bit of shadow and when he turned his body to the right Thor's view would be obstructed. Where Longbottom normally stood would block Antonin, though usually he was too preoccupied with pacing to watch. It would be a test of Fenrir's stealth, speed and cunning. He welcomed it.

When Lilith _finally _arrived at his cell door she seemed to sense a difference in his demeanor and paused for a long moment, eyes raking him suspiciously. He watched and waited, face passive, though internally he was uncharacteristically anxious that she would get spooked and pass him by. Then a look of determination passed over her delicate features and Lilith made her way over to where he sat. His mate was braver than he'd given her credit for but he would need to teach her much and more about self preservation.

From the moment she made it within a foot of the wolf everything seemed to happen in one thumping heartbeat. Lilith watched something shiny go flying out of his large hand and slide across the stone floor with a metallic thrum. She turned slightly to see that it was a fork, brow creased while she tried to work out the why of it. And just as Longbottom leaned down to retrieve it, Fenrir leapt into action. He swooped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her against his firm body as he stood, her back to his chest. His free hand clamped down over Lilith's mouth as he spun her to the right and without hesitation thrust his fangs into her shoulder right through her cotton shirt. He felt her body stiffen and for one horrific moment his mate's heart stopped, her body crumpling in his muscular arms. Before Longbottom had even straightened himself, Fenrir lowered Lilith to the floor, laying her out on her back.

"Longbottom, quick!" he called as he knelt down beside a now breathing Lilith, much to his relief. "She fainted."

The guard came darting over, while around them the other DeathEaters burst into a buzz of "holy shits" and "what the fucks". As an afterthought the wolf licked his lips to make sure they were clean of his mates' very incriminating blood and almost groaned aloud at another sweet taste of her. Despite the slight guilt he felt that he'd actually made her faint, Fenrir's heart was doing back flips. Lilith was his now.

His and only his.

He took her hand between both of his as Longbottom waved his wand, the tip now glowing, around her head and torso. After a minute of quiet concentration her eyelids began fluttering and a soft moan passed her lips, flooding his body with relief. Then his steel eyes narrowed in on the wand and he felt as if he'd just seen it for the first time for what it truly was...freedom. The wolf's mind immediately began weighing the options, if they waited for the dark lord to rescue them the escape from prison would be flawless. But the escape from him would be just that much more difficult. Going now they faced unknown security measures, gods knew how many guards and unfamiliar territory on the outside, with only one wand. On the upper hand, if they made their move now it would be a day or two at least until the dark lord figured out what happened. A few days with the wilds to cover them and Greyback's instincts to guide them, there would be no trail to follow. With his mate claimed Fenrir wanted his freedom more than ever, wanted to make his dream of Lilith come true, well dreams to be precise. He'd dreamt of her every night since his revelation. Everything else just paled in comparison and fuck if he couldn't already see himself coming home from the hunt to find her waiting for him. Gods, his little witch was already turning him into a fuzzy little pup...but seeing the vision of Lilith lying beneath his furs settled it.

With a feral growl he lunged at the unsuspecting guard, knocking him off his haunches and onto his back, forcing the air from his lungs in a huff. Eyes wide with terror Neville struggled to keep hold of his wand, kicking his legs vigorously and pulling his arm back while pushing with the other, even as he wheezed sorely from the attack. But before he could even utter a spell Greyback's powerful fist came barreling straight down at his face and pummeled him with such force that his head bounced off of the floor. When his body went limp Fenrir growled with satisfaction and retrieved the wand, quickly casting incarcerous. He would let the guard off easy, had it been Erons however Greyback would have made time to return the favor and curse the hell out of him.

"Oi, what the fuck?" Thorfinn yelled, confused and excited all at once. He stuck his thick arms through the bars to try and grab his friends' shirt but missed.

"What's going on?" someone down the line yelled and floor five erupted into chatter and curses, more of the latter than anything.

Fenrir ignored them all to go back and check on his mate. Her eyes were open, though completely unfocused and hazy, like a misty meadow in the morning. Lilith struggled to sit up and though she moaned in pain, she kept trying.

"Just lie still." he soothed, gently pressing her back down.

The witch growled in frustration but obeyed and he realized that she either didn't remember or didn't realize it was he who'd inflicted the pain.

Gingerly he peeled back the layer of shirt sticking to her wound and her bra strap to reveal the damage. It was raw and bloody, four deep gashes that took up over half of her shoulder, but while it was ugly it was also beautiful. To Fenrir it was akin to a ring, a bond closer than marriage, a symbol of love and devotion and it was eternal. It would heal over but never fade and others of his kind would be able to smell his scent on her glorious skin and know who she belonged to. It also meant protection for his mate, for he was well respected and anyone that knew him would revere and protect Lilith; something Lestrange could never give her. Fenrir shifted into wolf form and began tenderly, lovingly licking the bite mark to ease the pain and staunch the bleeding. She sighed as the inferno that was her shoulder slowly began fizzling out and the wolf nuzzled her neck in response before resuming his labor of love. It would have been too easy to lose himself in the task and for several minutes he actually did, until finally the voices of his fellow DeathEaters called him back. There was still Azkaban to contend with.

**Hope you enjoyed a little taste of the softer side of Fenrir, but don't worry there's plenty of wicked wolf in there! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Fffffffeeeeennnn!" Thorfinn called, drawing his name out slowly as if the wolf was short on brains.

Thorfinn couldn't believe his eyes, what the fuck was he seeing? He'd only seen his friend in wolf form a handful of times but never, ever like this. Fenrir was subdued and gently tending their medi-witch...but what in the fuck had happened that she needed tending? No one had seen a bloody thing, one moment the trio was going about their business and on their feet and then the next second two of them were down.

"What's happening?" Rabastan was demanding, voice echoing across the baron floor, as he rattled the bars in frustration. "Is Lilith alright?" Something had happened to his angel but no one seemed to know what, only that she was in Greyback's cell. He looked across to his brother, who had a better view than he, in question. "The fuck's going on?"

Rodolphus shrugged, verily uninterested in the goings on.

"Guard's out cold thanks to Fen and the witch passed out but not in that order I don't think."

Rab's eyes rolled back into his head in frustration, a lot of fucking help Rod was.

"You're useless." he growled, ignoring the returning glare, and turned his attention to Dolohov who was quietly observing the scene before him. "Oi Dolohov, what in the hell is going on?" he yelled, growing more frantic by the second.

Antonin took what felt like an exorbitant amount of time turning his wizened eyes on the younger wizard.

"It would appear our lupine friend has claimed his mate, took our guard out of commission and obtained a wand. Not bad for a day's work."

Despite the amused look on his face Antonin had mixed feelings about this turn of events. The lovesick werewolf had ruined his original plan but perhaps all was not lost, he still had time to draw Lilith to his side. She would be his prodigy and his ticket to being the right hand of the dark lord. His worry however was any other plan changes Fenrir might have in mind, but for now who could complain? They were on the cusp of freedom.

Rabastan was reasonably certain he hadn't heard the man right, that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Lilith was supposed to be _his_, she was his angel after all. He shook his head to clear it but the same words still rung in his ears like a haunting echo. He'd never believed in fighting over a woman, if she didn't want you she didn't want you, period. But he'd never met anyone like Lilith before, someone that even cared about the scum of earth and she was worth fighting for. A cold fury settled over Lestrange, this wasn't over.

Fenrir shifted back into human form and took a deep steadying breath, this wasn't going to be easy. How was he willingly going to get her to come with them? The answer was simple, he wouldn't. Lilith was staring up at him with a confused, woozy gaze and it tugged at heartstrings he hadn't known he'd had. Though it pained him, he knew he'd have to cast something to get her to leave with them. Fuck, he would have a shit load of apologizing to do later.

One moment Lilith was lying on the freezing cold stone floor, her body unseemingly exhausted and jello-like, Fenrir staring down at her with a sad smile. And the next he muttered a few words, waved his wand and she felt a sharp zing shoot through her body. Then she was up and excited, her body light and anxious to move. Lilith had no idea what was going on but she was unbelievably thrilled to do whatever it was they were doing. She took Fenrir's proffered hand and he led her from the cell.

"What are we doing?" the witch questioned as he led her from cell to cell unlocking each door and freeing its occupant.

They all looked so happy as they emerged with excited cheers and 'thank gods' and it warmed her heart. Clearly whatever they were doing was going to be super fun.

"We're escaping Lilith." Fenrir calmly replied, his mind working overtime as he plotted their next move.

"Oh my god, we're escaping?" she smiled happily, not understanding the strange looks the men were giving her. Were they not excited? "This is so fun! I have **always **wanted to escape!"

Lilith skipped along beside the wolf as the men gathered at the door to the stairwell, all of them suddenly looking very serious. She gave Rabastan a frowny face to counteract his own but it didn't work, his face remained dark, his lips pursed. The witch turned to Thor instead who chuckled at her exuberance, though he quickly turned serious which disappointed her..

"What's the plan?" Thorfinn asked, looking around at the other DeathEaters. His heart was thumping madly, what came next would determine their future and there was no going back. But he was ready for anything, no one and nothing would stand between him and the free world.

"We need to get our hands on some more wands." Lucius mused.

His eyes shifted to his son who looked impossibly paler than usual and nervous. Though his hands were clasped behind his back Lucius knew they were fidgeting incessantly. He gave Draco a firm nod, silently telling him that all was well.

"Little one, what floor are the offices on?" Antonin demanded.

"This is the best game ever." Lilith gushed, squeezing Fenrir's much larger hand.

She decided she liked his hand, it was rough and warm and engulfed her own. She wondered for a moment if his arms were just a nice. Antonin smiled reluctantly in return, holding back an eye roll.

"Focus now, hmmm? What floor is your office on?"

"On the first floor silly."

He nodded and turned his attention back to his peers.

"So we raid the first floor." Rodolphus verbalized his thoughts and nodded in agreement. "Prolly only two of us should go. If they can sneak in and out without alerting anyone we'll be golden."

"Right." Antonin said firmly, his brain combing through all of the information he'd collected over the years about the building itself. "Thorfinn and I will go. We'll disillusion ourselves but just in case things go wrong we're the best at curses."

"Can I go too?" Lilith begged, her eyes lighting up. It sounded like so much fun and she really wanted her wand.

Fenrir smiled down at his mate and gently cupped her chin.

"No love, you're going to stay with me." Lilith pouted up at him and he fought the urge to grab the witch and kiss her breathless. "We're going to play a different game in the stairwell."

Immediately she perked up.

"What game?" she demanded, bouncing a little with excitement.

"The quiet game." Rodolphus growled in annoyance, huffing at the death glares he received from the others.

Lilith however wasn't put out by his attitude, what the fuck spell had Fenrir used on her? He needed to know so that he could never use it, ever.

"I dunno if I can do that." she mused, biting her lip. "But I'll try..._if _you play too."

Rod rolled his eyes dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gladly."

"So we've got wands, what happens next? We can't just waltz out the front doors." Thorfinn asked no one in particular, stroking his wild beard. Gods he hated having a beard, especially such a long one.

Antonin was proud, every conversation and snippets of comments he'd filed away were finally coming in handy. Beside him the medi-witch was pursing her lips and smiling with the effort it was taking to remain quiet. He needed to learn this spell, it could come in very handy later on.

"Below Azkaban lies a very old tunnel from when the place was originally built as a manor home. There's no telling what condition it's in but there's no way for us to sneak onto the ship, _if _it's even here today. I think that's our best chance of escape."

"Oh my god, so spooky!" Lilith burst out, before covering her mouth with a little giggle.

Rodolphus won that round but she'd keep trying.

"How do you know that?" Lucius cast a suspicious glance in his direction.

"Because I listen and gather, rather than give all the information away." he snipped, meeting Malfoy's stare unblinkingly.

He hadn't known what to think of Lucius spilling their plan to Nagini at first but soon came to the verdict that the man couldn't be trusted. He would probably turn on them to save or even just to further his own ass. Antonin valued loyalty, it was remembered and returned, the difference between life and death sometimes. It was especially important after all the DeathEaters had been through together, almost required for the road ahead, but Malfoy's loyalty was only to himself.

Lucius sneered in reply. He'd known the others wouldn't appreciate what he'd done but he couldn't have cared less. He'd made sure that the dark lord wouldn't forget them, gave him reason to free them sooner rather than later. Most importantly for he and his son, he'd made it sound like his idea.

"Enough."

Fenrir growled, before the situation could escalate any further. They needed to have cool heads and work together if they were going to escape Azkaban, which he and Lilith would even if he had to carry everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Rabastan took up the rear on the stairs, having not said one bloody word. He was sulking, stewing, whatever noun you wanted to use, Rab was it. He was ready to explode and take Fenrir fucking Greyback with him. It made him sick to see that bastard holding his angel's hand and speaking sweetly to her while she was under whatever spell he'd cast to keep her content. She didn't even seem to realize that she was surrounded by men she should have been running for help from and instead just wanted to play games. While the others thought it was cute, it made Rabastan's blood boil. It was hard to look at Lilith, let alone talk to her, when she wasn't herself and he did his best not to, despite the hurt looks she gave him each time he ignored her. If she still felt like playing games afterward he would play them until forever, but she wouldn't because that wasn't her. Luckily for him, Lilith was currently intent on playing the "quiet game" with Rodolphus which made it slightly easier.

Lucius remained silent for the most part, taking everything in and readying himself for what was to come while slowly formulating a backup plan. Should anything go wrong he would need some way to separate he and his son from the maelstrom. And there was so very much that could go wrong. In her current state the witch was unlikely to go with them, especially with Fenrir hanging onto her for dear life. If push came to shove and the group was separated, he'd figure something out, he always did. If anyone was taking her to the dark lord it would be the Malfoys.

By some miracle, they made it down to the first floor unobstructed. Ordinarily the DeathEaters were all about rushing into battle and flaunting their prowess, however their escape would be all about avoidance this time. They were sorely outnumbered and had just one wand to seven escapees. The group pooled at the stairwell entrance to the first floor, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Five years, five bloody years and it was finally time. Deserved or not, they were taking their lives back. Lilith, who had been covering her mouth and snorting from holding in laughter almost all the way down the stairs, suddenly became very serious. She looked up at Fenrir wide-eyed and urgently tugged on his sleeve, determined not to lose the game but badly needing to speak.

"What is it love?" he whispered, eyes darting around for some unseen threat. Instinctively he raised his wand, free arm encircling his unarmed mate. When she still didn't speak, Rod realized what was happening and dragged his hands down his haggard face with a sigh.

"Pause the game." he huffed quietly.

Lilith smiled happily, her eyes lighting up like gems.

"Watch out for the guards at each end and oh, most of the doors have locking spells on them. If you don't say alohomora," here she paused and snickered, "that's a funny word. Anyway, they have caterwauling charms on them and if the alarm sounds it will completely ruin our game and we'll have to start all over!" eyes widened, nostrils flared a bit at the thought of that atrocity. Lilith was having too much fun to go all the way back to the start.

Thorfinn couldn't bloody take it anymore, she was just too much. His face turned beet red and he had to turn away to collect himself, arms holding his middle, his whole body shaking from the force of the laughter he was suppressing. It took a minute, but when he turned back around a few tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I love charmed Lilith!" he whispered to Fenrir and pulled the witch into a hug.

Face darkening, the wolf drew in a sharp breath to stifle an enraged growl and curled his lip back to reveal one sharp fang as he seized the wizard by the scruff of his neck. Thorfinn hissed in pain as he was ripped backwards and away from Lilith, before being discarded so hastily that he stumbled a few more steps backwards. He caught one glimpse of the wolf's eyes as they flashed to bright golden and back in a fury and put his hands up in surrender. Antonin then backhanded his arm, frowning deeply, as if to say he should have known better.

"Let's go." he growled, glaring at each man in turn. There was no time for silly buggers.

Without further ado Fenrir cast protego on Dolohov and Rowle as well as disillusionment, before handing the wand over to their leader with a curt nod. The group watched the door open and close with nothing go through before trudging on down to the basement level. They could only hope that Dolohov's knowledge was valid and the door to the escape tunnel was down there. If it wasn't or god forbid there was no tunnel they were dead.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Lilith scolded the wolf as he led the way with her in tow.

Greyback favored her with a rare genuine grin, she was bloody adorable.

"He doesn't have feelings love, he's a git."

She didn't really believe this was true but the strange terminology brought the smile back to her face along with a snicker. Fenrir approached the cellar door cautiously and whispered alohomora, just in case, giving his mate another giggle. He waved his hand as if it still held the wand and the door swung open, it was one of the few wandless spells he could do.

* * *

It was far quieter than he'd expected and brighter, it actually hurt his eyes to look at the walls they were so white. Five years since he'd seen a white fucking wall, just one of a plethora of things he'd forgotten about. They were in a long hall with six doors on each side. To the rear they knew was the exit to the dock and every now and then a cool breeze would caress their backs, bringing with it the scent of sea air. Ahead it narrowed into a long corridor and bent off to the left, but what they were interested in would hopefully be in one of the offices.

Thorfinn had been pretty certain he was still following Dolohov, until he rammed right into his back and received a sharp elbow to the ribs in return. Then he was completely certain and his ribs hurt. Needing at least three more wands to make a proper go of it, they slowly tiptoed down to the last door on the right to begin. They were taking a huge risk, with the possibility of finding nothing, but it was that or risk being caught with their pants down later.

"Alohomora." Dolohov whispered, popping the door open with a slight click.

He looked around to see if anyone had been in earshot before ducking inside the office, promptly forgetting the man behind him until he heard a quiet 'ooof' and the door swung back into him. What a clusterfuck.

The first two offices were spent in the same manner, both of them snooping here and there, bumping into each other more often than not and eventually finding nothing. After the second let down Thor poked his head out into the hall and seeing nothing both men filed out.

"Wait here." Antonin hissed, after they'd collided yet another time on the way to the next office.

With a shrug of agreeal, that his friend couldn't see, Thor posted himself between doors to wait, leaning back against the wall. And that was when he saw her, medi-witch fucking Hopkins. She was waltzing up the hall on her tall heels, sea air wafting in behind her along with the smell of stale cigarettes, wearing that look on her face. So she was still in Azkaban, he'd wondered what had happened to her after the "incident" with Rod. The medi-witch looked just as smug and bitchy as ever and held the title of the last witch he'd ever bed.

"Bitch." he muttered, before remembering where he wasn't.

The clicking of her heels paused abruptly, just for a moment, as her eyes swept the area for the owner of the voice. Seeing no one, Hopkins continued on to the middle office on the left. She took one more look around, face scrunched in confusion and disappeared inside before the DeathEater dared to breathe again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Any certain kinda door we're looking for here?" Rodolphus asked in a hushed voice as he strolled along the wall slowly running his fingertips over the cold stone.

The answer really didn't matter much because he couldn't see anything in the pitch dark. But if they ever did find a door it would be useful information. He could have stood around with the others by the doorway, where there was light, but the witch was too bubbly and his brother was too sulky and well, that was reason enough to stay away.

"Preferably one leading outdoors." Draco loud whispered in reply.

"Good, good...smart ass." he grumbled.

"Shut it, both of you!" Fenrir hissed in their direction before turning back to Lilith. "I'm gonna shift into my wolf form and try to sniff the door out." his eyes shifted warningly to Rabastan promising death for any slip up in duty or tongue. He didn't really want his rival anywhere near his woman but currently he was the most trustworthy. "Stay here with Rabastan until I get back, ok?"

"When does the game start up again? Rab doesn't look like he's having any fun." if the scowl on his face was anything to judge by.

"Just as soon as I find that door little wolf." Fenrir leaned down and kissed her forehead. His body shifted effortlessly, too quickly for the eye to see the actual morphing, and then he was on four paws and disappearing into the darkness. Lilith watched him go, a little envious of his second form, before turning to her companion with a devious smile.

"Let's play a trick on everyone." she whispered, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Rabastan sighed deeply and shook his head.

"No tricks Lilith, let's just sit here and wait...without any games." he replied, much more gruffly than he'd intended and it wiped the smile he loved so much right off her face.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." she huffed at last, crossing her arms over her chest and uncrossing them just as swiftly. "Let's go look for the door then."

"Nope, definitely nope." he caught her elbow as she started meandering away and spun the witch back around to face him. "Fenrir asked you to wait here, remember?"

"Fenrir's not the boss of me and neither are you."

For a split second Rabastan saw the stubborn gleam return to her eyes, one thin brow lifting in defiance, and thought Lilith had finally come back to herself. But then it disappeared just as swiftly, overtaken by the hazy glint of the spell. Couldn't that fucking werewolf have thought of any _dignified _spells to help keep her calm?

"You're right Lilith…" he began after several uncomfortable, guilt ridden minutes.

"Over here, Fenrir found the door!" Draco was whisper-yelling, saving the wizard from having to apologize to fake Lilith.

"Shall we go look?" he offered, trying to sound more cheerful but Lilith was charmed, not stupid.

The witch shrugged, eyes downcast and looking hurt, but followed along as he walked into the pitch darkness of the cellar towards the sound of Draco's voice. Down the way Rabastan's eyes could just barely see a small crack of light and the outlines of his fellow DeathEaters.

It should have been a relief to know they'd found the escape tunnel but there was no telling what sort of shape it was in or where it led. If...once they did make it out he had to not only worry about getting Lilith away from the dark lord but Fenrir as well. One man was all powerful and had minions everywhere and the other had marked his angel which would likely make it easy for him to track her. What could go wrong?

"Dolohov's a fucking genius!" Rodolphus declared when the pair approached the group, grinning from ear to ear, and clapped Rab on the back. "We're out of here."

Despite everything though it did his heart good to see an actual smile on his brother's face.

"I hope they get back with those wands soon," Lucius said tightly, just his cold, pale eyes lit up by the faint light coming from the tunnel. "We'll need the protection and the light. Fenrir said there's a few cracks in the ceiling further ahead bringing in some light from the floor above but once we get away from the building proper there likely won't be a ray to be had."

"Do you think the tunnel's held up?" Draco asked his father, squinting into it skeptically. "I mean this place is supposed to be over a hundred years old."

"I'm sure everything's fine, nothing a few wands won't be able to fix."

He winked reassuringly at Draco but without the normal surety that lent his words an air of authority, even he didn't believe it.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Rodolphus demanded, pulling his brother out of his thoughts. "We're getting out of this hell hole." A large part of him worried he'd never get his old brother back.

"It's just Lilith." he confessed quietly, though he doubted she was listening. Her focus was on the tunnel and all the fun they would have in it.

"Yeah, where is that little firecracker?" he wondered aloud, suddenly noticing how blessedly quiet it had become. Just a moment earlier she'd been chatting Draco's ear off about all the fun they'd be having.

He watched his brother's eyes widen in panic and mutter a little curse, of course he'd lost her. Rabastan spun around, eyes combing the darkness for his angel, heart pounding in his throat. He saw the Malfoys talking quietly a short ways away but no Lilith, he spun around a few times searching the darkness - no Lilith, stuck his head into the tunnel - no Lilith. Fuck! Why hadn't he paid more attention? She wasn't in her right mind! He should have been taking extra care of her, not avoiding her.

"Fuck!" he cursed and took off at a run towards the stairwell.

* * *

A peek in the hallway revealed no one, though of course Antonin and Thorfinn were still invisible so they could have been anywhere. Still, they'll have to catch me to stop me, Lilith thought with a little smile. She dashed into the open and across the spans to her office hoping they hadn't yet found her wand. Vine could perform so many splendid tricks. There was no caterwauling charm on her door so Lilith threw it open and skipped over to the drawer where she kept her purse. She'd have to think of some really good charms to bring a smile back to Rabastan's face, she hated seeing him so down.

"Little one, what are you doing here?!" a voice suddenly hissed from behind the witch.

Lilith gasped in surprise and spun around.

"Damnit Antonin." she scolded, frowning towards where his voice had come from. "That was tricky." her voice turned sing songy and the smile returned.

Dolohov sighed as the medi-witch began digging into the bottom drawer that held her purse, he was going to murder Fenrir.

"I have your wand already Lilith."

"Ohhh gimmie!" she demanded excitedly, reaching out to try and find his hidden form.

"No, little one." he said firmly, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door. "I'll give you your wand downstairs."

Antonin had no intention of giving the charmed woman her wand back but it seemed an easy enough way to get her to cooperate. The witch grumbled but willingly followed him to the door and out into the hall.

"Lil?" she heard Thorfinn whisper from somewhere close and then he sighed deeply. Why was everyone so stressed?

"Finite incantatem!" a female voice yelled. Across the hall an office door thudded into the wall behind and a moment later the DeathEaters were plain as day to each side of Lilith. "Guards!"

All three froze, staring at the wand wielding Hopkins and the shit eating grin that looked oh so at home on her smug face.

"Expelliarmus!" Thor called, just as the stupid bitch raised her wand.

The spell hit her right hand with a powerful zap that sent her weapon flipping into the air and she growled out in pain. Antonin reached for Lilith's hand when he felt a strong breeze sweep down the hall but she was already moving...for the wand. Hopkins began calling nonstop for the guards, her voice droning on and on like a siren.

"Guards!" Thorfinn hissed urgently, as six black clad, wand wielding men came charging into view.

Lilith made it to the wand just as the Hopkins witch dove for it, pulling it back to her chest with a triumphant "Ha!"

Hopkins hit the floor with a pained grunt. She grabbed for Lilith's ankle but the DeathEaters already had a grasp on her arms, pulling her away. Then the trio was running like hell for the narrow corridor ahead. Behind them the guards were yelling curses and they could hear and feel some near misses, bits of wall pelting them. Just as they rounded the corner a stream of roaring fire hit the wall behind them, charring it from ceiling to floor.

Lilith ripped herself free and spun around.

"Aguamenti!" she yelled, then squealed in delight as a jet of water hit a guard full on in the face, taking him down. "Now this is fu-un!" she faltered as both men re-grabbed her arms yanking her on.


	20. Chapter 20

Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Rabastan pulled his ear back from the door and the chaos whirlwinding behind it. Yep, his angel had most definitely been this way. Not surprisingly he had no idea what ninety-nine percent of Azkaban looked like, after being led up one staircase years earlier and straight to his cell. The only time he'd left the floor - ever - was being apparated to the infirmary. How in the fuck then was he going to find the others?

"_You_ lost her."

Rabastan turned slowly to face the hulking werewolf wearing a face equally dark and angry as his own.

"If you hadn't turned her into a bubble brained little girl she wouldn't have wandered off."

"We'll argue this out later." Fenrir growled, and began stretching his long limbs. "I'll create a distraction, you get a wand and then we'll go after her together."

For Lestrange it wasn't even a question where pride was concerned, he would swallow it. Without a wand or Fenrir's brute strength and sense of smell he wasn't going to get far and they both knew it.

"Whenever you're ready then." he put an adrenaline shaky hand to the door.

Fenrir snorted contemptuously at Lestrange's nervousness, coward. His eyes glazed over in yellow, just a heartbeat before his body followed with its wolf form. When he nodded that he was ready Rabastan threw open the door and unleashed hell into the maelstrom. He crouched in the open doorway as the wolf scrambled into the open creating an immediate stir. There were dozens of bodies milling around, medi-witches, guards in dark robes but not a one of them was prepared for Fenrir Greyback. He immediately swerved to the right towards a young looking witch, causing a guard to run in her direction, however Fenrir feinted at the last moment and curved to the left before he could even cast a spell. Directly ahead of him were two more witches, one slumped on the floor and the other leaning over and tending to her. With a growl Fenrir ran straight for and then leapt over the pair, just high enough that his tail whipped the upright woman's face on the landing. Instantly the wolf spun around, paws scrabbling for just a moment before gaining purchase. He charged for the guard closest to the door, his yellow eyes narrowing in on the man's widened blue ones as he tackled him without an ounce of restraint.

Rabastan winced when the guard, with all four paws of the wolf riding his chest, collided with the wall head first. Without a moment's hesitation though he snatched the wand up and burst into the hall casting petrificus totalus as fast as he could, wand aimed this way and that like some muggle gunslinger. When everyone was down he followed the wolf's point towards the corridor ahead.

* * *

Five, by his count five fucking guards were behind them, not counting the one that Lilith had taken out, which would likely be back on his feet soon. By Thorfinn's count they were outnumbered, especially when it came to wands. The corridor curved to the right and then abruptly to the left and instead of wrapping around or ending in a stairwell it came to a complete stop at a set of clear double doors. Just when he'd thought they couldn't get any more fucked.

"Fight or keep running?" Thorfinn urgently demanded as the trio skidded to a halt.

Gods only knew how many other guards were waiting out there. Each avenue had its own set of you're going straight back into your fucking cell problems.

Dolohov's eyes darted back and forth in indecision, his visage showing the first signs of doubt. Not much in life scared the DeathEater but prison was its own type of hell that he actually dreaded returning to.

"We fight, we have no idea what's waiting outside." he sighed heavily and turned to his companions. "Protego." he cast on each of them in turn with a sort of finality.

They could hear the footsteps of the guards echoing in the hall, slower now, more cautious knowing what lie ahead. Though they only had two wands they were accomplished DeathEaters and countless had fallen before them.

"Behind me." Thorfinn demanded, yanking Lilith's arm roughly and pushing her behind him. "And gimmie that wand." though he plucked it from her hand before she could even protest.

"Watch the door Lilith." Antonin instructed her, squeezing her hand gently with his free one. "It's no fun if we don't know who's coming, right?"

"Right." but her voice was uncertain and a little shaky.

"Protego diabolica." Thorfinn swirled his wand and a black circle of fire began rotating around them just as the first guard rounded the corner.

Lilith flattened herself against Thorfinn's back allowing his much larger outline to swallow her own, eyes watching the door intently. Behind her the DeathEaters began casting spell after spell and everyone was yelling and suddenly it didn't seem like much fun anymore. Everyone was hurting each other, they weren't just sending out harmless spouts of water or doing cute little tricks, people were going to die.

"Lil, are you hurt?" Thorfinn called over his shoulder when she slumped to the floor, her back to his legs, and drew her knees up to her chest.

She closed her eyes against the ever revolving circle of black fire around them, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lilith just wanted to go home, the details of which she couldn't even remember, and she didn't want anyone to die. The witch covered her face, sobbing now, having never been so scared in her entire life.

Lilith just kept thinking of home and it kept coming up as a blank and the more it evaded her the more she wanted to picture home. Fuck her head was hurting so badly there were stars behind her eyes. The air hung thick with the horrible sounds of people crying out in pain and frustration and bits of wall were raining down on her again and it was just too much. Lilith squeezed her head between her hands concentrating as hard as she could through the pain. Home, home, where was home? It was suddenly more important than anything, she needed to know. There was a flash behind her eyes and a stab of pain that made her cry out and then just as quickly as the headache had come on, it was gone and home was back.

"Little one, are you alright?" Antonin asked, voice sounding strained.

"Ow, fuck!" Thorfinn cursed, when fiendfyre broke through the protego and burnt a trail right through the beard adorning his cheek.

Lilith shook her head, though neither man could see her. No, she didn't feel alright, she was feeling very odd. It began deep in her belly, like a stomach ache and seemed to move outward from there. As her body began pulsing with energy all Lilith could think of was how badly she wanted it all to stop. All the chaos, all the yelling, no more. Within moments the energy had reached every crevice and extremity of her body, her fingers tingling the sensitive skin of her face. Overwhelmed, Lilith leapt to her feet and spun around.

"Stop!" she screamed, shoving her way past the DeathEaters.

And then blessed silence.

Thorfinn and Antonin froze for a long moment staring at the scene before them in amazement, eyes then moving to the witch who'd ended the madness with one word. Slowly, almost frightened to touch the witch, Antonin put his hand on Lilith's arm.

"Little one?" he could feel the power thrumming off her body, the same sort of power that he'd felt surge from her hands in his cell that once. "Are you well?"

The medi-witch whirled around, batting his hand away.

"How did I get here?" she demanded, eyes darting around as if she'd never seen the likes of the place before.


	21. Chapter 21

"What the fuck happened?" Rabastan demanded, staring open mouthed at the guards dangling upside down in midair.

Was this the work of his angel?

"Where's Lilith?" Fenrir growled the moment he shifted back, his senses were on high alert. Something was off with his mates' scent and all he could smell was fear. He shoved his way past Lestrange and the dangling bodies, said bodies now beginning to protest.

"Lilith, let's just talk about this somewhere safer." Thorfinn was almost pleading, hand outstretched in hopes she would take it.

When her spritely green eyes met his Fenrir knew for certain what was wrong, somehow the witch had brought herself out of the spell. For the first time he could recall he was stunned speechless, in complete awe of her power.

"You did this, didn't you?" Lilith demanded. "The last thing I remember was being in _your _cell."

"I'd love to hear this talk more than anyone," Rabastan interjected, scooping up the wands the guards had dropped. "but we need to get moving. Others will be coming. So let's go, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. His angel was definitely back but she couldn't have returned at a worse time, not that he wasn't still pleased to see her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, any of you."

Fenrir looked to Dolohov, whose nod confirmed they were thinking the same thing.

"Stupefy." he quickly cast and the wolf caught her crumpling form.

"Ooooh, you two are dead." Thorfinn snickered for just a moment. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

"Give me my wand!" Lilith hissed through clenched teeth.

The demand went to Dolohov, though her eyes were glued on Fenrir. For his part the wolf looked pretty nonchalant, he'd done what he'd had to to make the escape easier on all of them.

"Same as last time, the time before and also for next time you ask, no little one." he replied dryly and gave her arm a firm tug so that she'd resume walking.

Rabastan was doing his best to keep silent, partially because they were all in the dog house per se and nothing anyone had said thus far had calmed her, quite the opposite in fact. And partially because he wasn't sure if he could control his temper if he went head to head with Fenrir. Though he badly wanted to, now was not the time.

"When I get my wand back I'm going to hex you stupid." she growled at Greyback. "See if I don't."

"You're flat out adorable when you're angry." he replied, grinning.

Lilith was furious and embarrassed, as ready to kill someone as she was to cry. The DeathEaters had ruined her life! Her job was for shit because under Fenrir's little spell she'd given them a shit ton of information, greatly aiding the escape, and levicorpus'd a half dozen guards. Witnesses galore had seen her walking about uninhibited in their company, no one would believe she'd been under a spell. The ministry would assume she'd joined their ranks and arrest her on sight.

"You have completely derailed my life! Do you have any idea what they'll do to me when we're caught?" she demanded, trying unsuccessfully to pull her elbow free of Antonin's death grip, scowling.

Lilith's scowl deepened when she stumbled over a piece of the crumbling tunnel and his grip was the only thing that kept her upright.

Brilliant, she'd moved to England and managed to help the most dangerous men alive break out of prison within the first month. What would she do in the second month, a plague or perhaps locusts?

"Throw you in with us, I'd suppose." Thorfinn replied glumly, he honestly hadn't considered how adversely their plan may affect her life.

"We won't be caught." Lucius interjected, his belief in the dark lord never wavering.

Perhaps this was just the push Lilith needed to join his ranks willingly.

"They wouldn't even be kind enough to put me with you lot. For true punishment they'd put me on another floor and you know what happens to women." They would make an example out of her.

Rabastan badly wanted to hold and comfort Lilith, her small frame trembling from fear and anger but the witch wouldn't even look at him. She was right, her life had been completely derailed but even sadder yet was that she didn't even know the half of the danger she was in. Everyone had agreed it would be best to leave telling her about the claiming for "later" when she was calmer, lest their escape be completely blown by more accidental magic. Apparently the wolf licking her wound had taken away the pain of the bite and it would be a while before she set foot in front of a mirror to see it, so there was time to break the news gently, he hoped. Fenrir and Dolohov hadn't wanted to tell her about what she'd done under the spell either but were outnumbered by himself, Thor, and the Malfoys. She deserved to know that much at least. Rodolphus' snorts of contempt had been uniformly ignored by all. Maybe after they told her about the bite they could go for the trifecta and talk about the dark lord and his desire to meet her...maybe.

"Are you just going to be a little tart about this?" Rodolphus demanded, fully done with the woe is me act.

Lilith halted and turned to him with an incredulous look.

"I don't even know how to answer that." she growled, flailing her free arm. "What does that even mean?"

"He wants to know if you're going to be a bitch." Thorfinn supplied before anyone could tell her the more derogatory meaning of the term. Lestrange could be a right cock when he wanted to be.

"Yes! Yes I am, one hundred percent."

"It's also a dessert." Draco added helpfully.

"Well, let it be known that I'm going to be the biggest, sourest fucking tart you've ever met." Lilith hissed, pointedly meeting Rod's eyes.

Rod glowered in reply and made a false move like he was going to attack her.

"Enough! Leave her the fuck alone." Rabastan gave his brother a none too gentle shove so that he was further behind Lilith.

"Enough, all of you." Dolohov snapped, pointing the lit up tip of his wand at the group. "In case you haven't noticed we're in a giant tunnel, part of which is falling to the ground." he pointed the wand downwards at a few of the head sized cement chunks for emphasis. "And, oh yes how could I forget? We're still beneath the prison, right underfoot. We need to work together right now or we're buggered."

Dolohov had sort of just fallen into the role of honorary leader amongst the men years ago, almost by default. He was the calmest under pressure and the most analytical by nature, often spotting problems before they happened, so it made good sense. Knowing when to step up and when to remain silent, when to act and when to observe was something he'd carefully honed. He didn't wield it like a powerful weapon for show, instead using it as a tool only when needed.

One by one he met the eye of each person, picking them out of the semi-darkness, waiting for their nod before he moved onto the next. When he'd received silent affirmation from each DeathEater, his eyes moved on to Lilith and raised one brow in question. She sighed deeply in defeat knowing that she couldn't go back, only forward. But that didn't mean she was giving into them. Once they reached some semblance of safety she would make her own way, there was no other option. Lilith reluctantly nodded but ripped her arm away to walk on her own, her time as their little puppet was over.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom stared out into the quiet night, leaning his naked torso against the the wooden railing of the balcony, a cool breeze with the scent of rain on it gently ruffling his hair. He couldn't sleep, again. There was so much to do, so many unspent plans from his last go around but that wasn't what kept him up at night. Excitement was what stood between Riddle and sleep. His days were filled with action, he'd amassed ten more bodies, the children of lost followers, and his plans to reclaim more DeathEaters from the veil with Carrow's spell were underway. Nights were the only time to think. During the long nights he thought about Lilith, his prodigy, his soon to be equal. Lucius had described her as the most powerful witch he'd seen in years but in need of refinement. But to Tom refinement meant opportunity. Most of his soldiers were just mindless drones, they could perform magic well enough and gave him the numbers he needed but no opportunity, they would never be more. His best soldiers had come to him as experts in their crafts and were in no way malleable, which was admirable in its own right. But the very best of his soldiers, the cream of the crop, would be the one with natural talent that they were still unsure enough about that they would be receptive to a mentor. That soldier was Lilith.

Further than that however Riddle wondered what Lilith looked like, if she was desirable as well as powerful. His youthful body brought with it new old desires and needs that he was far too picky to let just anyone sate. Could he meld her to his body just as well as he could his magic? Would her voice sound as enticing moaning his name in his ear as it would casting fiendfyre? Along with his basic needs was the desire for a legacy, a wife and an heir. An heir, an extension of his very self, was just one more way of living on forever. He'd almost become obsessed with the thought of it.

Anticipation and thrill coursing through his veins, Tom strode purposefully from his room and across the hall. He didn't even bother knocking, hell she was lucky he hadn't knocked it down in his haste. Riddle found his most faithful curled up before the fireplace.

"I can wait no longer!" he practically yelled at the serpent, startling her awake.

Nagini hissed in surprise, upper body recoiling almost into the blaze before realizing it wasn't someone attacking her.

"My lord." she said reverently, coiling up to be just slightly shorter than himself. "What can Nagini do for you?"

She would do whatever he desired, in the dark lord Nagini saw not only a kindred spirit but a visionary. There were times, oh so many times, that she wished she had her feminine body still so that she could serve him with that as well.

"Go to Azkaban immediately and tell the men it will be one day. One. They must make certain that the witch is present or there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

"Yesssss my lord, I will go at onssssssse." the obedient serpent bowed her head in respect and disappeared with a shake of her tail.

* * *

It was killing Fenrir to be so close to his mate and still be unable to touch and hold her. He felt both justified for what he'd done and remorseful for the hurt it was causing Lilith, he could feel it just as sharply as if it were his own. The wolf in him wanted to lick and comfort Lilith, make amends for his misdeeds but his over-dominant human side balked that as her mate he could do as he pleased.

Over the last several hours he'd watched her trudge along bravely from afar, looking crestfallen and barely having spoken a word, but she was beginning to show her fatigue. He knew Lilith was too prideful to ask for a rest so he'd declared a piss break so she wouldn't have to. He didn't even piss, Fenrir just kept to the shadows as she sat with her back against the side of the tunnel, eyes closed, for a time before he could take it no more. He was aching to be near her and he needed to fix what he'd done before he lost his mate.

"May I sit down?"

The witch opened her eyes, strikingly beautiful even as they pierced him like daggers, and let out a deep breath. Though the wolf had been the one to cast the spell he wasn't the only guilty party, they had all gone along with it. Still, after how Fenrir had vowed to kill anyone that hurt her it almost felt like a betrayal. Lilith still couldn't understand why she'd even entertained the notion that he meant those words anyway, which made it all the more frustrating.

"You can sit but I have nothing to say to you."

It would take a miracle for anything that he could say to make a difference after they'd unceremoniously destroyed her life.

"That's fair." he conceded as he settled himself at her side, not so close as to make her uncomfortable but enough so that he could feel her body heat.

Fenrir took one deep breath and then another, gods it was far more difficult that it should have been. But after so many years of doing whatever he wanted and not apologizing for it once, he found himself lacking the appropriate verbiage. Greyback wasn't a man that swallowed his pride, ever.

"I...I didn't set out to hurt you Lilith." Fenrir began quietly.

He lifted his eyes to see Rabastan glaring at him through the darkness across the way and pulled his lip back in a silent snarl. DeathEater or not, if Lestrange kept sniffing around his mate he was going to find himself in a shallow grave. Lilith ignored him, eyes studying her filthy sneakers. She didn't know why Fenrir was bothering with a fake apology, they'd practically made good their escape, they wouldn't need her anymore.

"I just wanted to, I thought it would be the easiest way to bring you along…" he paused, looking down to his large, calloused hands for assistance. "I didn't want you to get hurt trying to run away from us...me."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Lilith growled, forgetting in her anger that she was ignoring him. "You didn't need me. You would have been fine without the tiny pieces of information I _gave _you."

Fenrir observed her for a long time, steel eyes finally catching and holding Lilith's. Though Lilith tried, she couldn't read his eyes for the life of her. There was so much more depth to the wolf's eyes than she'd ever noticed before and felt helpless to stop herself from being sucked in. In that moment they were widened as if he was nervous, yet so soft on her like he'd found a great prize after a long, desperate search. Animal magnetism, she told herself when goosebumps speckled her body, and nothing more. There was no real soul behind those windows, he was merely trying to manipulate her.

"I couldn't leave you there!" he said plaintively, holding his hands out in a helpless manner.

Greyback sighed in exasperation. Mating, his new arch nemesis, a game of give and take, a dance that took finesse and all sorts of other things that he didn't have. Love was the one thing in life his wolf couldn't intimidate someone into giving him.

"Why not? Are you DeathEaters just not happy unless you're torturing someone? Is that what you need?" Lilith yelled, jumping to her feet, all of the pent up frustration and sadness suddenly bursting from her eyes in a flood of tears.

Everyone was staring now, unease growing along with Lilith's volume. They weren't even out yet, they were right below the enemy...literally.

"Guys…" Dolohov said in a low warning tone.

"No." he replied much more softly than he'd intended, not having even heard Dolohov. "I need _you_." her blood was coursing through his veins and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"What?" his mate demanded, nose scrunching up adorably in her confusion. Did he just say…?

"I said…" bloody hell, sweat was beading up on his forehead and under his arms despite the cool air. "I said I need you. You're my mate Lilith."


	23. Chapter 23

Mate...he'd said mate. Lilith had distinctly heard the word mate cross his lips but it just wasn't settling in her brain. Other words fluttered uselessly around her brain too; regret harming you, kill anyone that does; words that a mate would say she supposed. She was looking straight at Fenrir, locked on his eyes as they narrowed a little in nervous anticipation. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times, so many words circling her brain, but she couldn't manage to grab a one of them. Did mate mean he was in love with her? She barely even knew Fenrir, though part of her suddenly and unexpectedly wished she did. Lilith wondered if what she'd glimpsed in his eyes was real...but also he was a fucking DeathEater! That much was certain, and she certainly shouldn't have been entertaining thoughts of them being mates, everything else not so much.

Gods her heart was fluttering as clumsily as her brain. Mate?

"She's not your fucking mate."

All seven heads snapped in the direction of Rabastan's growl as he strode out of the darkness like a man on fire. Dolohov swore under his breath, raking his hands down his scruffy face. What was happening to his DeathEaters, the hardened battle ready men he used to know? The dark lord was just going to laugh them all back into prison for being so bloody stupid! Duty first, everything else second, that had always been their motto.

Five bleak, soulless years Rabastan had spent rotting in Azkaban and in those years he just let the hell hole suck him dry as if the dementors were still on duty. Lilith, his angel, had been the only bright spot, the only breath of fresh air. She'd come in out of nowhere like a storm; beautiful, refreshing and teeming with power, power that she'd used to jolt him back to life. Lilith deserved that same power in return but not from a suffocating, dominant source like Fenrir. Rabastan wasn't even positive that he was worthy of his witch but he would give her the undying devotion she deserved. Worthy or not, he refused to sit idly by while the werewolf stole his angel.

Thorfinn exchanged a worried glance with Dolohov as Fenrir prickled with anger, fists clenching, body tense. They'd seen many a man on the receiving end of the wolf's explosive temper and neither wanted to see Rab in a pool of his own blood. Thor had never really understood the desire of a mate or wife or anything more permanent than a weekend, so to him the fighting seemed rather pointless. Lilith was hot but there were a lot of other women just waiting to be had.

"You son of a bitch…" Fenrir snarled at his soon to be formerly alive associate.

"Just because you quote unquote claimed Lilith doesn't mean I'm giving up." Rabastan growled, not at all daunted by the larger man, despite the fact that he had to glance up a bit. He stopped several inches before the wolf and crossed his arms over his chest. "All that matters is who she cares for, not who called dibs first."

The witch's eyes widened in shock, looking back and forth between the men rapidly. What in the hell was going on and what did Rabastan mean by "claimed"?

"What does he mean?" she demanded of Fenrir, but he was too busy trying to keep his wolf from consuming him fully. His fangs and claws were just on the cusp of emergence and the only thing holding him back was the thought of ripping someone to shreds in front of his sensitive mate. "What does he _mean?_" this time the demand went through clenched teeth to the other men.

"Now's not the time for this." Antonin told everyone and no one, shaking his head slowly.

Rodolphus observed his brother with a mixture of pride and disbelief. He honestly hadn't thought his little brother had it in him anymore and he had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth. He almost looked like a new man, back straight bringing him to his full six feet, eyes alert and alive. Rab was back, his brother was back! Perhaps Lilith wasn't so bad after all. Though his little brother had always hated his overprotective nature he was feeling it and the very moment Fenrir took a threatening step towards Rab he darted in between them.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with." Fenrir growled, teeth subtly protruding. If he'd wanted to he could have easily broken the hand pressing against his chest to hold him back. He'd merely wanted to intimidate his rival, though he had to admit Rabastan was standing quite solidly.

"Enough of this." Thorfinn muttered as he strode over to where Lilith stood adrift in a sea of chaos. "You two are barking mad. Come with me Lil." Without giving her a chance Thor grasped her elbow gently but firmly and began leading the witch away. He waved for the other stunned onlookers to follow him but didn't bother to wait and see if they did. Thorfinn wasn't going back to his cell over a bloody cock fight.

"No!" Lilith protested sharply, pulling her elbow free. "I want to know what Rabastan meant by that, I want to know what the hell's going on." she almost screamed, she was so tired of being dragged everywhere and told what to do.

The husky blonde sighed in exasperation and grabbed both of her elbows to pull the witch closer. He waited until he had her full attention, not wanting to say it twice. Thorfinn felt a little squeamish about saying the words that were soon to spew from his mouth, he was actually starting to care for the witch.

"How about you answer a question instead, do you want to be put into the worst prison imaginable and be a cock cushion for countless unsavory blokes?"

Lilith visibly blanched at the blunt truthfulness he offered, body shuddering involuntarily, and the confirmation that her worst fears imaginable waited just floors above. But it was the reminder that she needed, the slap across the face that brought her back to her senses.

"No." Lilith growled, more at the idea of it than at Thor.

"Didn't think so." Thorfinn retook her elbow and with most of the men now following, stalked on down the tunnel. "Just for me then."

He gave Lilith a playful wink which actually brought a smile to her face, halfhearted though it was. The witch moved on because necessity overrode her desire to know what the hell they'd done to her now. Mate...claimed...she knew what they meant but what did that mean with respect to her? She didn't feel any different and she'd always heard that being claimed by a wolf was very painful and debilitating for a time, neither of which was happening to her. What _was _happening to Lilith was a clusterfuck of emotions all fighting to be heard at once. For the time being however she set them aside and forced herself to take some deep breaths, calmness was strength. Above all else strength was what she needed, answers and freak outs could come later.

Halfway to blows, both men froze as the object of their affections walked off of her own volition. They felt an almost identical, simultaneous tug on their heartstrings, something Rab had forgotten he'd had and Fenrir hadn't known he'd possessed, along with a healthy dash of Thorfinn needed to get his hands the fuck off of her. Wondering if they were thinking the same thing the men exchanged scowls.

Rabastan sighed tiredly. "A truce for now then, before we make her hate the both of us?"

Fenrir sneered in reply, he felt nothing but disgust for Lestrange and wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds. Still, the man had a point. If it came to blows or worse his mate would likely be quite disgusted with them. Lilith was the yin to his yang, soft and gentle to his rough and bristled, he needed to make sure his aggressiveness didn't destroy his chances, even if that anger was in her honor. Sure he'd claimed Lilith but that didn't guarantee her love or affections, Fenrir wasn't so full of himself that he thought he wouldn't have to earn those. He would, he'd have to earn everything she had to offer but fortunately he loved a good challenge.

"Remember that she's mine and we won't have any issues." he growled, meeting Lestrange's eyes as his own set flashed from steel to yellow and back.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." Rabastan taunted in return, his kiss with Lilith on the forefront of his mind. Sure she'd slapped him but she'd also protected him by telling the guard it was a misunderstanding. That had to mean something.

"Don't let me catch even a wisp of your scent on her again."

"Please." Rodolphus scoffed on his brother's behalf as the trio chased after the retreating party members. "No woman can resist the Lestrange charms."

Even Bellatrix, who had played hard to get for every other boy, had fallen hard for Rod. That had turned out to be a mistake but the point remained the same. Whatever happened though they would need to get it straightened out before they reached Malfoy Manor. The dark lord had no patience for silly muggle games, as he had once called a love feud.

Fenrir grizzled slightly in reply to the elder Lestrange but said nothing. He would accept the truce...for the time being.


	24. Chapter 24

They'd seen the moonlight a thousand times from the tiny windows they were afforded and countless times before imprisonment but it had never looked half so beautiful as it did the moment they emerged into the cool night. Seeing the world through the eyes of freedom was like seeing it for the first time and the brilliance of it wasn't lost on any of the men. Fenrir paused and closed his eyes, just letting the moonlight wash over him and mingle harmoniously with his wolf. He felt powerful and unleashed, he was never going back. Thorfinn stumbled along a few feet, eyes glued on the moon as well, until he bumped into Draco who hardly noticed. It was everything they'd dreamt of for so long and yet their dreams hadn't done any of it justice. The air was fresh not musty or stale and the wind swept their long locks with real fervor, it was heavenly. Lucius couldn't help but grin unabashedly where he was normally reserved. They would lay low for a day, two tops and then he'd finally be able to return home to Narcissa. He hadn't seen her the entire time, as lifers weren't allowed visitors but he could still picture her face like it was right in front of him. Antonin wasn't quite as impressed with the outdoors as the others but he was beyond anxious to return to his manor. He hadn't read a book in years or worked on a new spell, hadn't even laid a hand on a wand, there was so much to do.

Lilith collapsed on the ground, back against the large oak tree that stood guard over the door leading to and from their escape tunnel. The door was completely invisible from the outside and inaccessible with the normal spells, Dolohov had tried out of curiosity. Her body was aching from head to toe, even one of her butt cheeks hurt from when she'd stumbled earlier and fallen on it. She needed a long, hot shower and a good night's sleep. Even just sleep, she'd settle for sleep.

"We should go." Dolohov announced after a far too short rest. "We'll apparate to the safe house and decide from there in the morning."

"Yes well," Lilith began, rising to her feet. "good luck to you, it's been swell." she gave him a little point and shoot and her most sarcastic tone. "May I have my wand back now?"

She was done. She was going to carefully ward her house, get some rest, pack and figure out how to get home without being arrested, that was key. Mom, Dad you were right but also very wrong because who could have seen my turning into a fugitive coming?

"Ahhh, sorry little one." Antonin replied with a humorless laugh. He shook his head and looked down for a moment, hands on his hips. "This is not the end of our acquaintanceship."

Lilith simply nodded in reply, eyes closed for moment as she counted to ten, she'd worried about this. Seven fugitive DeathEaters and her, their liability. The men had all hoped, rather stupidly, that Lucius was going to step up and explain what he'd volunteered her for but he'd been silent for most of the trek. It was just as well though, Dolohov thought, he had wanted an opportunity to draw the witch to his side and this would have to be it. Lilith pursed her lips for a long moment to quelch the scream building up inside her like a volcano. Counting to ten was a crock.

"I hate you, you, you, you, you, you, and you." she said sweetly, glaring at each DeathEater in turn.

Lilith knew she could fight and lose because it was seven against one and she had no wand or run and be caught. They were still unsure of their exact location and anyone could have been lurking, namely guards. One false move, i.e. running off into the night like a maniac, could land them all behind bars. Azkaban was the last place she wanted to be, the company of DeathEaters was one tiny step above it. For the moment she would have to play the complacent captive and go along with them.

"Lilith." Draco said softly as he slid out of the shadows to her side, white-blonde hair almost glowing beneath the moonlight. This was his chance to gain her trust and make his father proud. "You've been good to us, we would never hurt you."

With great effort Rodolphus held back his snort of disgust at Malfoy junior's consolations. The witch wasn't worried about being hurt, she just bloody wanted to go home, which he would have been totally ok with after all the trouble she'd been. How many more DeathEaters were going to fall at her feet?

"Thank you." Lilith replied as kindly as she could despite the situation. He was trying, but truly the only thing that would have made her feel better was the return of her wand and a goodbye pat on the back.

Fenrir watched his mate cautiously as he slowly made his way over to her. She seemed to be taking the turn of events quite well, almost too well, which made him suspicious. Lilith had given them hell when they'd first revived her in the tunnel, until she'd thought through the pros and cons of moving forward. The pro had been not being imprisoned. So the question was, what pro had she seen in going along without protest?

"I'll apparate us." Fenrir said quietly, as he popped up on her other side. Lilith jumped and cursed, for such a large man he was quite stealthy. Before she could scold the wolf however he grasped her arm and sidelong apparated them.

* * *

Lilith stumbled a bit when they landed from the surprise disapparation but Fenrir's strong grip kept her from falling. She looked up into his eyes for a moment with emotions he couldn't read, something between confusion and longing, before pulling her arm away. Fenrir had no idea what the look meant, though anything was better than some of the contemptuous ones he'd received, but he liked it.

Well it's better than a jail cell, she thought with a sigh staring at the small "safe house" before them. The house itself was lovely, small and quaint with an earthy brick exterior but it was literally in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding it were trees, trees and ...more trees. So the forrestation would present a problem. Unless Lilith could find a hippogriff or a centaur to give her a lift, she'd need to secure a wand. A setback, she told herself, not a roadblock, not an end all, merely a setback.

"Home sweet home." Thorfinn hummed on his way past and swatted Lilith's bum playfully, chuckling when she cursed at him.

It looked pretty dumpy compared to Rowle Manor but it was warm, safe and they'd actually had some good times there. But quite frankly he would even have been happy with Fenrir's cave over Azkaban.

"Shall we go inside little wolf?" Greyback asked in a gentlemanly tone, hand outstretched towards the house, silently making note to deal with Thor later.

"What did Rabastan mean earlier about you "claiming me"?" Lilith demanded at the reminder, not making a move towards the house.

Fenrir nodded, suppressing his smile at the thought of finally having found his mate figuring she wouldn't appreciate it just yet.

"We have a lot to talk about but perhaps it would be better after getting some rest." he wanted her to have a clear head and an open mind. His deeds over the last day or so would need a big dash of understanding and forgiveness. Gods, was Fenrir Greyback _really _seeking forgiveness? His witch was indeed more powerful than she knew, in more ways than she knew.

Lilith was a little surprised to find herself readily agreeing but gods she was tired of body and mind, so very tired. She'd fainted, been charmed, walked for a goddamned year, was dirty and her ass cheek was probably bruised. Sleep sounded like the best idea in the world just then, so she nodded in reply and followed the werewolf into the safe house.

Rabastan watched them from the shadows, the sting of jealousy tweaking the more mercenary part of his mind. He could recall only one time in his life having been nearly that jealous, when the object of his affection had preferred his older brother to himself. Her efforts behind his back had gone nowhere however as Rod had rejected her out of brotherly love. This time however there was no love between himself and Greyback and any respect they'd afforded one another as DeathEaters had gone out the window. Rab had never felt so strongly about a woman or the fact that something was meant to be. Fenrir couldn't take care of her the way he could and would probably just let the dark lord do with her as he pleased. He wasn't going to allow his angel to fall into either of their hands, no matter what lengths he had to go to.


	25. Chapter 25

Even after she'd repeated it a second time Tom still couldn't believe his ears. Clearly Nagini had to be mistaken, a rare but entirely possible scenario. The DeathEaters had known he was coming for them, they had known! Therefore there would have been absolutely no reason for them to break out.

"Come again?" he demanded again with a forced calmness, fingertip to his earlobe.

Narcissa exchanged a glance with Alecto without moving her head, nothing but her eyes betraying her emotions, something she had carefully practiced. The younger witch's eyes mirrored the fear she felt at their lord's darkening mood. Each time the serpent repeated the same answer his face clouded over that much more, eyes narrowed in ire. What could possibly have happened that the men would take such drastic measures? Lucius was always precise and calculated in his moves, there had to be a good reason. Narcissa's thoughts had immediately gone to her husband and son, where were they and were they safe? Her heart had leapt for joy when the dark lord had revealed his plan to rescue them but now she was afraid for them to return. If there wasn't sufficient reason in his eyes the punishments could be severe, perhaps even death.

"I am sssssorry my lord but the men are gone." Nagini had almost dreaded bringing such news home to her lord, even she was not above his wrath.

"When?" Tom growled, his scowl deepening. His long, dexterous fingers drummed out an insistent, angry rhythm on the arm of his throne-like chair.

"Yessssssterday morning from the talk of it." the serpent purposefully gave as little details as possible, not that she had found terribly much information anyway. The prison halls had been overrun with horrified aurors demanding answers, making it difficult for Nagini to remain there long.

What was in the hell was going on? These were his best men, the most loyal he had. If they were trying to evade or undermine him in some way there would be hell to pay.

"And _my _witch?" this demand made through clenched teeth.

Nagini averted her eyes for the first time. It wasn't wise to display her fear openly, it wouldn't go unnoticed, it would be filed away to be used at a later date. She knew how much this witch meant to the dark lord, though to her it didn't seem wise, one should never place their faith on the unknown. It was quite unlike her lord, a man who normally believed only in what he could see and control.

"Sssshe wassss ssssaid to have aided them."

Riddle's normally cool body flushed hot and the blood pounded in his ears making it difficult to hear. Had they decided to try and keep her power all to themselves? A very dangerous game, one that they wouldn't win. Tom Riddle was not a man to be trifled with. Did he want to lose his to date most faithful followers? No, but treachery could not be allowed in his ranks.

"Two days, they have two days." lord Voldemort growled, a dark shadow settling on his face and sending shivers down Narcissa's spine. "If they do not come to me in that time I will personally hunt them down like dogs."

* * *

He found himself observing the unconscious witch, one of his favorite books falling by the wayside. Guilt was a new experience for him, forty years worth of indifference having settled itself in his heart. She was perhaps all of twenty-five but looked even younger in sleep, especially with her face twisted by whatever nightmare was consuming it. Despite the power and endurance she'd displayed, Lilith looked very innocent in slumber. His little one groaned softly as her body shifted restlessly on the lumpy old couch, her face now hidden. So kind and yet all he'd done thus far was plot and plan as to how he was going to use her power for his gain. Dolohov had killed witches and wizards younger than herself and hadn't blinked an eye, never even spared them a second thought. So why now? Why was the guilt eating at him now?

Lilith took in a sharp breath and tossed again, bringing her pallid face back into view. His sharp eye narrowed in on one lone tear as it trickled down her cheek and a small whimper escaped her parted lips. Splaying his book over the arm of the recliner, Antonin slowly crossed the the room with a heavy sigh and knelt by her side. It was their fault, he knew, that the witch was crying in her sleep and again his chest ached with the guilt.

"Shhhh." he soothed, hand gingerly petting her upper arm.

It was an awkward gesture, comfort something he'd rarely received and had never given. As a child it had been only he and his mum, who had turned cold after the abandonment of his father. He'd been young when that happened, too young to understand why but old enough to recall it quite distinctly.

"It's ok little one." Antonin whispered when she flipped again in distress and began rubbing her back in slow, tentative circles.

At first he'd thought the witch was weak for her soft spoken ways and undue kindness but he wasn't so sure about that assumption anymore. He'd half expected Lilith to fall out when they'd broken the news about the escape and her being charmed but she hadn't even shed a tear. She'd put up a bloody fit to be sure and cursed quite colorfully but that was the extent of the hysterics. So, was she weak or had he grown as cold as a dementor?

He wasn't even sure if he was doing it right but finally Lilith's breathing began to even out and her body relaxed beneath his ministrations. Antonin let out another deep sigh, hand still slowly working circles, feeling a bit more comfortable in its work. When had things become so complicated? Next to Fenrir he considered himself the most hardened DeathEater of the lot and had sort of prided himself on that. But he suddenly felt like an ogre as he looked down at the vulnerable witch. He'd planned to start "grooming" her in the morning, pulling her close and aligning Lilith with what he needed to further his aspirations. Inexplicably he found himself wondering if he could actually go through with it.

Dolohov had been so lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed when the witch drew in a sharp breath and stiffened. Lilith caught him by surprise when she suddenly bolted upright and turned to face him, staring at the hand he'd abruptly pulled back accusatorily.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, looking between his hand and his widened eyes. Though he'd done nothing wrong Antonin was sure he looked as guilty as sin, as guilty as he felt on the inside.

It took Lilith a long moment to remember where she was and that Antonin wasn't in her bedroom. Nope, it was worse. She was in their lair. He hastily rose to his feet, hands fumbling for a moment before being stuffed into his pants pockets.

"You were having a nightmare." Dolohov mumbled, eyes scanning the floor uncomfortably.

That was probably the last thing the medi-witch had expected to hear. For all his 'little one's' and trying to draw her into conversations, or his offers to help with her magic, Lilith would never have suspected him to offer _real _comfort for nothing in return. It sounded mean when she thought about it like that but Antonin was smart and shrewd, and held an air of self serving about him.

"Oh...oh, thank you." Lilith smiled awkwardly, tucking a few errant curls behind her ear. She averted her eyes and mumbled, "I can't seem to stop making a spectacle of myself."

Dolohov smiled wryly in return. She was more akin to a firework with a wide array of fallout effects, some of which forced the men out of their comfort zones, which was not necessarily bad. In varying degrees and ways the witch had touched them all. Voicing that however just felt too personal so he kept it to himself.

"Well I'm right over here if you need anything little one." he gave her another awkward nod before retreating to his seat.

She's not the only one making a spectacle out of herself, he thought with disdain, as he re-took up his book. For a man known for his quick thinking and sharp tongue the DeathEater felt woefully lacking for the first time in a very long time. He shook his head to himself as Lilith laid back down with her back to him. He doubted she'd fall back to sleep though, judging by the look on her face the situation had made her self conscious. Antonin tried to go back to reading but his mind just reeled back and forth between his aspirations and the heavy guilt. He felt the strong urge to pace but refrained as it would only have disturbed Lilith, who would then probably ask him what was wrong. He couldn't leave the room either as he was supposed to be watching over her, or rather thwarting her escape. It was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Lilith was an iffy sort of, not very much at all secure with Draco watching the door. He seemed the safest choice out of all the men, too proper to bust in on her well needed shower. Not that she hadn't dragged a chair into the bathroom to lodge beneath the door handle anyway. There hadn't been any hint of sexual assault in their files and if they'd really wanted to the men had had more than ample opportunity to harm her, but still. The DeathEaters hadn't given her any reason to trust them, they'd already crossed more than a few lines. Mostly though she was worried about any shenanigans they might try, she didn't need the added embarrassment of someone seeing her stark naked.

Lilith quickly stripped and stepped into the soothing hot water, immediately feeling some of the tension easing from her muscles. She closed her eyes for a time just letting the water wash over her and take the remnants of her awful nights sleep down the drain with it. She didn't want to think or plot, she'd had ample time for that after waking up to find Dolohov soothing her, as she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. All Lilith wanted to do was feel some contentment, even if it was just for a short time and slightly fake. Soon she moved onto business and began washing all the crusty sweat and soot from her sore, and still exhausted body. All in all though it could have been worse considering they'd successfully escaped the most notorious prison in all of the wizarding world.

It wasn't until she haphazardly dumped shampoo over her head and began working it through her tangled curls that a stinging sensation in her shoulder arrested her attention. Lilith quickly rinsed the shampoo from her hair and gingerly began feeling around the top of her shoulder to inspect the damage. It didn't hurt terribly bad until her fingers padded over a large divot and she hissed in pain. What the fuck? She didn't recall hurting herself beyond a few random scrapes and bruises. Further exploration and more pain revealed three more divots of similar shape and size and a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her belly.

The witch jumped recklessly from the shower, almost slipping in her haste to get to the mirror. She cursed lightly and wiped the fog from the mirror with her wet hand. Holding her hair back she peered into the mirror, stupidly not at all prepared for what she found. The image staring back at Lilith made her body shudder in rage...teeth marks. Teeth marks! And suddenly it dawned on her what Rabastan had meant by Fenrir claiming her and why he'd been calling her his mate. How had she not fucking realized? How dare he?

Randomly she wondered, what would my mother think? Gods, she'd be horrified.

Lilith halfheartedly combed her hair and dried herself off before jumping into the clothes Draco had done a quick cleansing spell on. There was no time for looking nice! She was done, really and truly fucking done with these men. Rage boiling over, Lilith flung the old wooden chair out of the way and burst from the bathroom, startling Draco.

"Where's Greyback?" she growled through clenched teeth.

Draco blinked at the witch, taken aback at the sudden change in her mood. She'd been slightly crestfallen when she'd barricaded herself in the loo but hadn't seemed at all angry, now her eyes were teeming with magic.

"I...I dunno…" he murmured, even though she was already stalking away, eyes wide with surprise.

"Fenrir!" Lilith yelled as she barreled down the stairs two at a time.

Rodolphus, who had been heading to the kitchen to try and scrounge up some food, paused at the bottom of the stairs mid-step. His mouth was frozen halfway between his normal scowl and a half smirk as he watched the little witch jump the remaining stairs, landing right in front of him like a cat.

"Where's Fenrir?" she demanded, turning her head to scan the kitchen through the doorway behind them.

Rod hooked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the living room, his half smirk turning into a full grin. Lilith pushed past him and he turned to follow, fuck breakfast this would be way better! She found the remaining DeathEaters spread out across the living room, the wolf sitting back in the recliner beside the one Antonin was still occupying. He didn't look at all surprised at the fury etched across her features, rather seemed like he'd been waiting for it.

"Yooooooouuuuuu bit me!" Lilith accused, pointing a finger at Greyback.

Why did everything think they could just do whatever they wanted with her? This was probably her own fault, she realized, she'd been too soft and had allowed them to see her vulnerability.

Fenrir rose to his feet calmly, when he'd overheard her asking Malfoy to watch the bathroom door he immediately knew it would lead to this. Gods though Lilith was adorable when she was angry, her normally pouty lips pressed into a thin line, eyes glaring daggers at him. The more he saw of his mates' fiercer side the more beautiful and appealing she was to him.

"I did." he nonchalantly confirmed without an ounce of shame or guilt.

Suddenly Lilith was overwhelmed with the urge to get her hands on a wand and hex the man stupid. Without warning she jumped on Finn, who happened to be the nearest to her and lounging lazily on the couch just watching the action. Despite his size, Thorfinn huffed as the breath was forced from his lungs when the little witch threw her entire body weight into his lap, one sharp elbow taking him in the belly. Before he even knew what was happening she had stolen his wand and was back on her feet facing off with Greyback.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion." she challenged, eyes narrowing.

No one made a move to stop Lilith, half from varying degrees of shock, half from knowing the wolf could fend for himself. Fenrir just stared at the wand blandly.

"You couldn't hex me if you tried little wolf, I'm your mate." he said in the same calm voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rabastan, who stood quietly with his back to the corner, knew he should be hurting for his angel and part of him did. But a much larger part was flooded with relief that this was finally coming to light and she would see how retched the man really was. She wouldn't have any qualms about leaving him behind and once they reached safety Rab would find a way to break their bond.

Lilith raised the wand, not believing for a moment that she wouldn't be able to hex Greyback. He was just trying to manipulate her and she wasn't going to be deterred from sending a stinging hex at the wolf. It wouldn't do much harm to a man of his size and strength but it would smart and it would make her feel a little better. But even as she growled the words out, sending as much feeling and magic through the wand as she could, Lilith knew that something was not right. She didn't feel the normal tingle in her hand the magic normally brought with it. Nothing happened, not a spark, not a sting, nothing! Confusion clouded her mind for a moment but she pushed it aside and tried again. But once again not a damn thing happened. How did that even work? How did a bite keep her magic from working against him? The smirk that settled on Fenrir's lips only infuriated the witch further, and yet at the same time his eyes pulled at her in unnameable ways yet again. Why couldn't just one damn thing go her way? Why couldn't she even properly hate him?

Her fury reaching an all time high, Lilith turned to the picture window and shouted "Finestra!"

Instantly the ear piercing sound of shattering glass filled the room and the spray that followed had every one of the DeathEaters ducking, even Fenrir. Watching the curtains fly back, little sparkling shards of glass flying through the air gave her a deep sense of satisfaction, even as they pelted her body. He couldn't stop that. They were kind of beautiful, in dark destructive sort of way, the morning sun making little rainbows on the glass. Lilith spun on her heel, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins masking the pain of the glass beneath her bare feet as she walked slowly from the room and right out the screen door in the kitchen. She left them behind in an awed silence.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't." Rodolphus put a hand out to stop his brother from running after the witch at the same time that Dolohov stepped in front of Greyback. It would do neither of them any good to go after her now.

"Thor, go make sure she doesn't wander too far or hurt herself." Dolohov ordered, sending the hulking wizard rushing after Lilith.

"Get out of my way." Rab seethed, fighting against the hold his older brother now had on his bicep.

He needed to go after his angel, she was far more upset than he'd realized. The glass littering the living room was proof of that. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and confess all the promises he'd made to her in his mind.

"No, neither of you are to go anywhere near her. Thorfinn is neutral, you two are just going to upset her more and we have bigger worries than feelings right now." Antonin gave both men a stern look before settling back down into his armchair.

In the light of day it was easier for him to set aside the doubts that had taken hold of him in the night. And the intense burning emanating from his dark mark helped to solidify his thoughts, he was a DeathEater first and foremost. After a moment of indecision Fenrir sighed and dropped down on the couch heavily. He badly wanted to run after Lilith and comfort her. He wanted her to see what he was trying to do for them, that claiming her without consent had been partly for her safety. She needed to know that he had every intention of getting her to safety and that despite his history he would give her a good life. But he also needed to let the others think that he was still on board with returning to Voldemort and their old ways.

"We should return tomorrow, there's no reason for us to wait longer." Lucius told the others.

Whether they agreed to it or not however he and Draco would return. The dark lord was calling and he'd been gone far too long from his wife. Voldemort was calling more insistently than ever, the pain had woken him at the break of dawn, and he could only assume that meant he knew they'd escaped. If they didn't go back now the dark lord would assume they'd defected and order their deaths. No Malfoy was going out like that.

"Agreed." Dolohov nodded firmly, hands clasped over his chest. "To minimize our trail we shouldn't all apparate at the same time or go to the exact same place. If the ministry's watching they'll be looking for seven signals within short order or to one location."

Rabastan had been hoping for more time, hell he hadn't even had a chance to get close to Lilith let alone discuss a plan with her. It would have to be tonight then, ready or not.

"What are you proposing then? Where are we all apparating to?" Fenrir asked in a skeptical voice, all the while knowing that this could be the break he and his mate needed. He wanted the others to think that he was against splitting up.

"Easy enough." Rodolphus broke in before Dolohov could reply. "We look at this thing called a map and decide on semi-public areas within a reasonable distance." he hadn't thought terribly much of the werewolf beforehand but knowing he was standing between his brother and the woman who'd brought him out of a waking coma had pushed him into contempt. He still didn't much like Lilith either but there was no denying what she'd done for Rab.

Greyback simply raised one black brow in bored disdain at Rod's attitude. In the grand scheme of things the man was nothing.

"Glamoured, of course." Antonin added.

Draco, who normally just sat and observed silently, cleared his throat and pushed himself off the wall. All eyes shifted to the slim, pale young man as he crunched his way over the glass to the middle of the room.

"What happens to Lilith?" he cared for her, not in the way his father wanted him to though he was trying, but he genuinely cared. Her fate had been bothering him for days. The DeathEaters wouldn't hurt her but what about the dark lord?

"She'll apparate with me so that there's no fights." Antonin replied pointedly as both Rabastan and Fenrir struggled to remain silent.

Draco shook his head, highly uncomfortable beneath the eyes of the elder DeathEaters but unwilling to back down.

"I mean once we reach the manor." he took a deep, grounding breath. He was loathe to create more tension and have it aimed at him but his conscience was heavy.

Lucius sighed inwardly, one should never let their vulnerability show in a room full of lions.

"She has much potential, I assume the dark lord will want to take her on as a DeathEater." he replied, hoping that would satisfy Draco.

"And if that's not what she wants?"

"The dark lord can be very convincing." Dolohov offered wryly. He wasn't allowing himself to think about it anymore, Lilith would be fine.

* * *

"Lilith...Lillliiiiith...Lil stop!" Thorfinn called after the witch as she stomped across the yard at a swift pace.

When he finally caught up with her just inside the tree line he was huffing like an old man. Lilith spun on him when he got too close, brandishing her stolen wand threateningly. But Thor just doubled over, putting his hands to his knees as he fought to catch his breath. In the last two days alone he'd exercised more than he had in all five years in Azkaban where their idea of vigorous exercise was a once a week shower. His muscles were atrophied and he was malnourished, not much of a viking anymore, he thought in dismay.

"_What_ do you want?" she growled.

Lilith led with her heart, she wore it on her sleeve and Thorfinn could tell that she was hurting badly. It gave him an uncomfortable squishy feeling inside, the kind that he loathed.

"You know you can't just run off into the woods alone." the dark lord had an interest in seeing her live whereas many of the woodland creatures would rather see her dead just for encroaching on their territory.

"I have a wand that says otherwise." her hexes may not have worked on Fenrir but no one else was immune.

Angry didn't begin to describe how Lilith felt, there weren't enough cusses in existence to piece together a decent sentence. It made her blood boil to know that she was just a pawn to them, a little marionette that danced when they pulled her strings And now she was practically Fenrir's possession, at least that's how he seemed to think of her. Why else would he just make her "his" without so much as a hint that Lilith cared for him?

"Aw come now Mrs. Rowle." Thor flashed the angry witch his most charming smile. "You don't really want to hex me, do you?" though he wasn't nearly as confident as he let on. He was substantially weaker than her in that moment and they both felt it.

Truth be told she didn't want to hex him, she wanted to hex Fenrir but he was untouchable and Thorfinn was currently in the way.

"I want some real answers." Lilith replied evenly, not lowering the wand an inch. She hadn't been in any position to make demands before but with a wand in her hand and only one wizard to face, she felt strong. She _was _strong and she would get her answers.

To her surprise Thorfinn nodded in agreement, as he righted himself, without having to think about it at all.

"Spoken like a true Rowle." he grinned again, hand ruffling his long, sunny locks. They owed Lilith a lot more than any of them would ever admit, the least of which was the truth.

"What are you planning for me? And don't try to tell me there isn't a plan, you have all clearly been plotting for a while now." she accused, eyes narrowed, wand trained on his broad chest.

"We're returning to the dark lord and," here he paused, eyeing his wand warily, it didn't always take well to others using it and Lilith looked pretty keen on doing just that.

"And?"

"And try to recruit you as a DeathEater." Finn met her eyes as he said it, saw them flash in anger.

The witch took a deep, shuddering breath. She should have seen that coming, not that she'd had a whole lot of time to sit around and ponder.

"Rabastan too?" Lilith demanded. He had come into her mind instantly, their conversation as well as their kiss floating across her memory.

The wizard shook his head.

"No, he was adamantly against it." and the only one of them.

Despite everything Lilith's heart leapt. He hadn't been lying, he had wanted to protect her.

"Fenrir?"

Knowing these things wouldn't change anything but in her eyes it mattered. She'd actually begun to care for the ragged group of men and she'd put so much of herself into caring for them.

"Fen didn't think we could."

The breath actually caught in her chest hearing Thorfinn say those words, like maybe he did think highly of her...more than just a chew toy.

"And you?"

"I _love_ the idea of dark Lilith." he replied in all honesty with a wicked grin.

She smiled in reply and it was a little dark and a little sexy, curls floating serenely around her face in the breeze and instead of alarm Thorfinn felt a large tug of desire.

"Petrificus totalus." Lilith whispered, wearing her dark smile, with a little flick of his wand. In the blink of an eye the giant wizard was lying on his back staring at the leafy canopy above, limbs tightly bound. He didn't even have time to utter a word before she closed her eyes, made a circle in the air with his wand and disapparated.

Fuck.

* * *

Lilith smiled, even as she landed very ungracefully and fell over onto her rump. She was home! She would have to leave right away of course, but she was out of their grasp and home! Her eyes popped open excitedly and she jumped up, relief flooding her body.

But the sight that greeted her wasn't her snug little cabin. There were trees...and nothing else…

"Oh fuck…" she whispered, heart thumping in fear.

What had she gotten herself into? Or rather, where?


	28. Chapter 28

**So a little poll just for fun, who do you want to see Lilith end up with?**

* * *

"You absolute dumbfuck." Rod shook his head, hovering over Thorfinn's bound form with the other DeathEaters.

When the pair hadn't returned after a full half hour he'd known something was wrong, so they'd gone looking. He'd expected to find the doe eyed witch putting up a fuss, giving the reluctantly soft hearted wizard a hard time, this was the very last thing he'd expected. But fuck, if it wasn't going to be the death of them it would have been hilarious.

"Just unhex me." he growled back, giving Rod the bird from where his hands were bound at his waist.

It was Antonin who raised his wand instead, wearing a disapproving look and wondering if his friend could survive a crucio, because he wanted to give it to him badly. He wouldn't, of course, but Finn had good and fucked them over, he deserved it.

"What did you say to her?" Rabastan demanded as Thor pushed himself to his feet with a groan.

Rab was furious, absolutely fit to be tied and he just barely stopped himself from blurting out his intention to find Lilith and leave them all behind forever.

"Me?!" he demanded incredulously, bulged eyes falling on each man in turn. "I was sent out here to calm her down because some bloody moron bit her." His eyes narrowed as they landed accusingly on Fenrir.

"Good point." Rab's eyes, laced with anger and malice, also landed on the wolf.

Greyback grizzled in reply, arms crossed over his chest. If Dolohov hadn't butted in Lilith would have been safe with him. Instead she was gods knew where and alone. If she'd gone back to her own place she was in hot water, the aurors were probably crawling all over it. But where else could she go? As far as he knew Lilith hadn't had any family or friends in Great Britain when she moved.

"You blokes only lost your key to moving up in the ranks," he growled, fangs lengthening slightly. His wolf was fighting tooth and nail to be unleashed. "I lost my bloody mate!"

"For the last time, she's not your mate!" Rabastan yelled, face red with ire, hands fisted. Unless his angel accepted him, which she hadn't, the bite meant nothing.

"As much as I'd love to see you two arses settle this once and for all," Lucius drawled with an exaggerated eye roll, "we have bigger things to worry about than your egos. The dark lord knows we're out and he's wroth." the elder Malfoy thrust his arm out into their circle. One by one each man's eyes fell to the dark mark on his pale arm, the skin around it red and raw, as a sharp reminder. The mark had been growing steadily worse since his awakening in the night. It was no longer a subtle hint, it was a demand.

"If you hadn't told that vile serpent about Lilith we could go back right now and worry about Lilith later." Dolohov bit out. "The fuck are we supposed to do now?" he threw his hands up into the air, then ran them through his dark hair, before beginning to pace. For the first time ever he was at a complete loss. Even if they went back now they didn't have what Malfoy had promised. It was almost enough to make a man wish for prison.

Lucius averted his eyes, lips pursed. Clearly he'd been reckless giving Nagini such information but he'd rather die than admit fault.

"I say you guys start heading back one by one, with long intervals between. Claim that we're being overly cautious to avoid suspicion."

"You guys." Rodolphus repeated, eyes combing his brother's face. His priority was the witch of course. Though disappointed, he'd expected no less.

"I assume neither of you are lining up to go back." Antonin looked to Rabastan and Fenrir in turn.

Both men nodded, faces equally grim.

"I'll go back first." Malfoy senior quietly announced, eyes scouring the leaf and seed pod covered ground. "Perhaps I can distract him enough to give us some time."

No one was inclined to dispute Lucius' offer to return first. Admitted or not, they all knew he'd put their heads on the chopping block. It was only fair that his pompous ass should face the music first.

"We'll follow up with someone else every twenty four hours." Antonin nodded, feeling slightly calmer as his more analytical side took over. They'd have less than a week to find their wayward medi-witch but it could be done.

"I suppose we'll have to work together." Fenrir's voice dripped with animosity as he turned his attention to Rabastan. Working with his rival was the last thing on earth he wanted to do but he'd need to set that aside in order to find his mate.

Rabastan nodded even as a sneer transformed his face.

"When we find her our truce will be over."

"Gladly." How the man thought he'd win out over a mate bond Fenrir couldn't fathom but he had to give Lestrange some credit for being tenacious.

Narcissa couldn't stop the pathetic stream of tears staining her cheeks on their way to drip down over her chin. She was normally so composed and strong but having her husband ripped from her arms, having held him for only a moment after five long years, was crushing. Lucius had burst from the fireplace calling her name like a man on fire and despite the impropriety of it she'd come running out in her nightgown to meet him. The dark lord however was awake and as ever lurking and immediately on her husband's heels. Without laying a hand he ripped Lucius from her arms and hurled him across the room, dragging Narcissa to her knees. Nagini, beastly thing that she was, was not far behind her master, thwacking the crying woman with her tail on the way by.

Tom stalked over to where his DeathEater lay, muscles coiled and tense, poised to strike. How dare Malfoy just waltz in like nothing had happened after they'd betrayed him? He badly wanted to squeeze the life from his traitorous body with his bare hands but for now he restrained, for the time being Malfoy was needed.

"My lord, please let me explain." Lucius huffed, back spasming slightly from where it had met the hard wood of the stair railing.

He sneered down at Malfoy for a long moment before shaking his head, he wasn't ready to hear any pitiful excuses.

Not dropping his servants gaze for a moment, the dark lord raised his palm and hissed, "Crucio."

Narcissa screamed as her husband began writhing and moaning in pain, green lightning snaking from the dark lord's hand. Alecto swept in from behind and squeezed her shoulder in an uncharacteristically tender display.

"Look away." she whispered. "But do not move." No one ever looked or walked away from a punishment without receiving one of their own.

Narcissa couldn't pry her eyes away however, not with the love of her life twitching and groaning in agony. He'd been through so much pain and strife, all because of his allegiance to the man who was currently torturing him. Minutes went by before the dark lord closed his palm putting an end to the torture and folded his arms over his chest. Lucius' body continued to shudder for a time, eyes rolled back into his head as Voldemort looked on coldly.

"An explanation you say?" he asked with a sadistic little grin when the body before him had stilled.

"Yes." Malfoy whispered in a gravelly voice after several false starts. He tried to make eye contact but everything was hazy. "We," he paused for a deep breath and winced as pain arced across his ribs "are as committed as ever my lord."

Voldemort made a curt noise in reply.

"Then pray tell, where is everyone else?"

"One by one my lord." Lucius breathed. "So as not to attract attention."

The dark lord put a finger to his lips, looking deep in thought and began to pace. Nagini slithered closer to Malfoy, staring into his eyes as if searching for an answer.

"He liessss my lord."

Voldemort nodded without looking at her.

"Why didn't you wait as instructed?" he demanded a moment later, magic tingling his finger tips.

"We were eager to impress you my lord and an opportune time presented itself." he insisted desperately.

Lucius had thought hard about what he was going to say before returning. Say as little as possible to hopefully avoid legilimency and try not to sound like you're saying exactly what he wants to hear while saying exactly that. Voldemort squinted down at the DeathEater who still lay partially curled in on himself.

"No." he announced at last in a soft, calm voice, "I don't think that's what happened." and unleashed another vicious round of the crucio curse.

Malfoy screamed in agony, feeling as if his limbs were being torn from his body. It seemed to go on forever, the pain never dulling, heart beating so hard he felt like it was going to burst. In the distance he could hear his wife crying and begging the dark lord to stop but he couldn't see her through the fog of pain. If he was going to die he wanted to see her just one final time. Then finally it ceased and his body went completely limp, eyelids fluttering closed. The dark lord knelt down at his side, watching him dispassionately.

"Now, I want the truth. Your life depends on this answer." he breathed into the hollow of Lucius' mind. "Where is my witch?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter will make it worth it. Thanks for reading! ~ Wolfkins**

* * *

Lilith dropped down beside the slow trickling steam with an exasperated huff and laid her head in her open palms. After her third attempt and third failure at apparating home, Lilith had given up on Thorfinn's stupid ass wand. Of course she'd steal a wand that was partial to its owner, _of course!_ The morning had waned away to afternoon far too quickly and in a matter of a few hours it would be dark. She was lost, utterly and hopelessly lost. Was she closer to home, farther from home, was she even still in England? Gods only knew. Lilith rubbed small circles over her aching temples and fought the urge to cry. A few tears escaped but she stubbornly wiped them away, she'd done enough of that already, far too much in fact.

"No more feeling sorry for myself." she declared out loud.

Every problem had a solution, this particular one needed itself quite a hefty solution, but she'd find it. With a groan of effort, Lilith pushed her exhausted, starving body back onto its feet and spun around to get a good look at her surroundings. She was in a deeply wooded area and didn't see any paths or indications of rural life, which was disappointing but not unexpected. The sky was quite visible above though, which would help guide her, so she chose to go east. If she could continue in one direction long enough she'd have to run into something eventually and east just seemed good enough.

Her walk and the quiet serenity of the forest left Lilith to her thoughts, which ping ponged around nearly as much as her life had in the last few weeks. They ranged from why didn't I put on shoes to, can I drink from that puddle to, are red berries poisonous and why didn't I eat before flying into a rage, which finally led her back to the DeathEaters. What were they doing now, had they gone back to their master or were they looking for her? Part of her sort of wanted to see them again, though it was for various different reasons and yet what would she say if she did? She wanted to yell and scream at all of them, with the exception of Rabastan, for their plan to use her as a human puppet. Thorfinn deserved an extra smack on the face for his 'dark Lilith' comment and all the dirty things she knew he was picturing along with it. If given the chance she would probably given Rodolphus a big, fat black eye, or two, no words needed. Fenrir...what would she say to him? It was impossible to tell if he had actual feelings for her or if it was all just some sort of animalistic domination. And now that she was bitten, what was going to happen? Were they forever linked, was she going to turn into a werewolf? Lilith was fairly certain that only happened when bitten on a full moon but nothing she'd assumed so far had been correct sooooo that too was up in the air. But despite how infuriating the wolf was, she couldn't deny that she felt something for him. What it was, well that fact was very elusive. There was something in his eyes that spoke volumes about his own feelings and unlike his mouth his eyes weren't cocky or presumptuous. They were hopeful and nervous and there was something endearing about that that was drawing her in despite how hateful he'd been. She still wanted to give him a little stinging curse if nothing else though.

Rabastan was the only DeathEater that she didn't want to curse, slap or punch. But much like the others, Lilith had no idea what she'd say to him. She probably owed him an apology, he'd gone out of his way to try and warn her and in return she hadn't believed him. And then there was his kiss, gods she'd thought about that far too many times since the infirmary. At the time she'd been scared out of her mind but inexplicably Lilith found herself wishing he'd do it again so that she could actually concentrate on how it felt. She wanted to feel his lips and his strong arms and nothing more, no fear of some dark lord or being arrested and no confusion over being an involuntary wolf mate, just Rabastan. Of course all of this hinged on whether Rab and Thorfinn's words about Rab could be trusted and that was something she may never know the truth about.

* * *

"How does this work exactly?" Fenrir queried, handing Lilith's wand over to Rabastan.

Magic had always taken a backseat to his wolfish ways, something he regretted _only _because he had to depend on Lestrange for assistance.

"Turns the object into a tracker, which should lead us straight to her." Rab frowned as he accepted the vine, he knew how it should work in _theory _but hadn't ever tried the spell himself. How far away did the spell work from and what if she was out of range? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Avenseguim!"

For a long, tense moment nothing happened, Lilith's wand lying lifelessly across his shaky palm. But then his hand began tingling, coursing with magic as the vine shook with the first signs of life. The wizards exchanged a glance, both trying not to be too hopeful but knowing that between this and Fenrir's sense of smell they had a real chance of finding her. The shaking turned to wobbling which soon became a slow spin, as if the tip was trying to work out which way to go. This went on for a full minute before the tingling lessened and the wand slowly rose into the air, where it hovered and the tip jerked ever so slightly left and right and then again. Fuck yes, he sighed in relief, eyes closing for just a heartbeat, they were one step closer to his angel.

Fenrir's claws were digging into his palm long before he'd even realized his wolf was gaining control. She was gone, too far for him to sniff out her scent and her absence could only be described as madness. His chest felt sort of hollow at the loss and his normally confident demeanor was reduced to a sheen of sweat on his brow and beneath his arms. This had to work. Rabastan positioned the broom between his legs and waved a hand for the wolf to follow suit. One broom, two large deatheaters and a wild goose chase. No problem? Neither man was terribly comfortable on the contraption and it swayed precariously from side to side on the take off.

"Fuu-uck." Rab cursed, fists wrapping around the broom for dear life as it tipped to the left.

Lilith is worth it, Lilith is worth it, he repeated the mantra over and over as the broom zipped off in pursuit of the wand. The vine was straight as an arrow now, following a steady trail like a bloodhound, not that it helped his roiling stomach. A glance over his shoulder revealed a rather green faced wolf who also had a death grip on their ride. Rab didn't linger long however as the wand took a rather sudden turn to the right, threatening to dump them and he quickly doubled his grip and clenched his thighs for good measure. Slowly the wand and broom climbed a little higher, coasting up near the top of the tree line and the forest floor became a dizzying green and brown blur.

Fenrir had never been particularly fond of flying, so not fond of it that he'd never done it before. A wolf belonged on the ground for gods sake. But despite the bile building up at the back of his throat, the more time that went by the more grateful he was for the lift. Before Azkaban he could have easily made the run, but his worn down body would never have made it now. He was beginning to wonder though just where Lilith had gone, straight back to her home or was she already on the road to her real home in America? It seemed unlikely given their current "status" with the law, but a lot of time had gone by. After the third time the wand changed directions, stopped, hovered for a moment and continued, they were beginning to wonder how many times their witch had apparated. Something must have gone wrong.

* * *

Lilith's breath hitched in her chest the very second she heard the branch snap behind her. It wasn't so much that it had snapped but the fact that the world around her had been ethereally silent for what felt like hours. What creature was disturbing the peace and was it friend or foe? She spun around, eyes searching the darkness in the direction the sound had come from but seeing nothing.

"Lumos." she hissed at the stubborn wand.

Lilith hadn't actually expected it to work but it suddenly blared to life, drawing out a gasp and temporarily blinding her. She blinked rapidly against the light, hoping to get a glimpse of a deer or better yet, nothing and for a blissful moment that was all she saw. But then slowly it began to take form right before her eyes, seeming almost to draw its shape from the darkness itself. The blackness floated and writhed, twirled then broke apart before reassembling and folding into and out of itself. It was everything and nothing, simple color and air. Though it had no eyes it seemed to be considering Lilith from where it floated, a mere ten feet away. Even from that distance the witch could feel the cold air rolling off of its shapeless body. The effect was so subtle however that she didn't even realize what was happening at first, but suddenly it was difficult to breathe and her chest felt heavy. One hand clutching her tightening throat, Lilith scrambled backwards and tripped over a tree root, landing flat on her rump, eyes wide with fear and the beginnings of panic. She had no idea what that mass was, only knew that she needed to get as far away from it as possible.

She flipped over onto her knees and clawed her way to her feet, breaths growing more labored as her heart rate kicked up. With one final glance over her shoulder Lilith took off into the unknown with its frigid, undulating form in pursuit.


	30. Chapter 30

Damon warily surveyed the darkness before approaching the scene, nose working overtime to root out any dangers. It was a scent he hadn't noted in a handful of years and given the owner's status it seemed likely that it was a trap. Ironically, it was that very scent that had drawn him out. He'd followed it for miles, curiosity and memories fueling him. His keen senses didn't detect any other presences and the scene looked more like a graveyard than a live trap, so he decided to move closer. Unsure if the person wearing the scent was even alive, Damon approached cautiously, paws as soundless as the night. He paused several feet away, head tilting in question at the dark, gelatinous mass at her feet, something of which he'd never seen the likes of and sort of hoped to not see a live one - ever. Even slumped as it was, like a puddle onto itself, it was still near as large as he and taller than its would be prey. Whatever it had been, it was dead now. Surrounding its disgusting corpse were trails of black, burnt ground that circled and wove this way and that. One such trail led right to the blob, beside which a small pile of smoldering ashes still smoked.

He turned his attention to the woman, his nose following the invisible trail to her shoulder, one so distinct even the smoke couldn't mask it. He pressed it against her ice cold skin and snuffed deeply several times, confirming his suspicions.

Fenrir Greyback.

Interesting. What was the old dog's mark doing on this human? Last he'd heard, Greyback had become a permanent resident of Azkaban and that had been several years back. Damon shifted back into human form and felt her wrist for a pulse, it was present but very faint. With one final look at the vile blob, he scooped the woman into his arms and headed back towards his cave. She'd managed to kill the thing, wand still clutched in a deathgrip, but if he didn't get some heat into her it would be at the cost of her life.

* * *

Damon stoked the fire and threw another log on, despite how badly he was sweating from the intense heat. She looked less blue now and much less dead, though she'd been out for what felt like hours. He didn't own any time keeping devices, those were for humans too concerned with life to actually live life.

He still couldn't figure out why the woman had been in the dead of the woods without a jacket or shoes. Sometimes the claiming caused a spot of madness, which would explain it, and she would hardly be the first human Fenrir had driven mad. Was she an unwillingly claimed mate that had fled from Greyback and gotten attacked by the globule-thing or was she his willing mate and had gotten separated from him? The former could be another reason as to why she was half dressed but she didn't look spritely enough to have given a wolf the dodge, not that many could. Regardless, Damon was positive that the tale would be worth the wait.

With her fingers pliable at last, the wolf gingerly extracted the wand. It looked nice enough, intricately carved and probably very expensive but he'd never had much use for wood beyond a fire. With a dismissive grunt he dropped it into the blaze, hastily ducking when a small shower of sparks came spraying back at him, accompanied by an almost human shriek. Huh...funny little sticks, he thought and shrugged. From beside him a mournful groan escaped the woman's pallid lips and she began stirring.

Lilith groaned at the first waking sensation, a deep, cold throbbing in the core of her chest. Her hand moved to clutch at it, eyes still soldered shut, sending the planes of her skin into an explosion of hot tingles. Her lungs pulled in a hard earned, raspy breath, then a second, though neither left her body feeling fulfilled. Lilith whimpered softly as the visage of that _thing _floated against her closed lids, the ghost of its presence stealing what little breath she had. She fought against the vision of the creature, bringing up her wand hand in defense. Her lips worked to form the curse fiendfyre as her breath plumed into the air, but suddenly there was a deep warmth constricting her hand and a finger, softly but firmly, pressing her lips.

"Shhh now woman, don't curse me." Damon wasn't too sure if the words alone could do damage but he wasn't taking any chances.

Lilith's eyes popped open in shock, body bolting upright. As her heart pounded out a stuttered rhythm, she found herself nose to chin with the owner of the finger that was still hushing her lips. He lowered his chin a bit so that they were of eye level but didn't back away an inch and the witch was still too bewildered to do more than blink.

"Welcome back." he greeted softly in a voice that sounded raspy from disuse.

Her widened eyes scoured her new surroundings, or rather what she could see around his head. The thing was nowhere to be seen, there was a fire off to her left and the heat from it was hands down the most wonderful sensation she'd ever felt. They appeared to be in a cave of some sorts, soft furs beneath and covering her... and her clothes laid out by the fire?

He smiled a bit when her mouth opened slightly and closed again several times wordlessly with his finger still covering it. Perhaps she wasn't fully back yet. Damon waited patiently, feeling surprisingly content with the physical contact he hadn't had in quite some time, until she tentatively moved his finger aside, as if unsure of how he'd react.

"Why am I naked?" Lilith breathed, too horrified at the sight of her panties laid out to properly sort through how she felt about it.

Realizing that their close proximity was the only thing holding the fur up, she hastily brought both hands up and clutched it tightly to her bosom.

"Your clothes were wet."

Well, at least he knew she hadn't gone mad.

"Did _you _take them off?" Lilith asked stupidly. His clear blue eyes were so vibrant and intense, that the thought of them intent on her flesh as he stripped her bare made her highly uncomfortable.

The stranger pulled back for a moment and flashed her a very wolfish, very feral grin, revealing one long eyetooth, but continued on a matter of factly.

"It was me or no one and you were half froze."

How funny the humans were, Damon chuckled inwardly, always worried about being proper. He had only donned jeans on her account, often going days or weeks in his natural form. Most of that time was spent as a wolf but the point remained the same.

"Right." she replied, looking away with a blush. "Thank you..." Wait, did she just thank him for undressing her? Good gods, she needed to change the subject and get her panties back. "I'm Lilith." she offered, scooching a bit away from the half naked stranger.

"Damon."

"Damon, that thing...did you kill it?" Lilith asked nervously.

She had no clue as to what the soul sucking blob had been, had never seen anything like it before, and deep down she knew she wouldn't live through another encounter.

He shook his head and her heart dropped. It was still out there waiting.

"_You_ did."

"Me?!" Lilith demanded incredulously. She'd gotten the wand to work again? It seemed impossible after all the hexes that had fizzled out that she'd landed a killing blow, or any at all. She must have attempted to cast a dozen spells while on the run. "You're sure?"

"Positive, it was dead at your feet." the wolf assured her, looking deep into her fire lit eyes.

Damon wasn't a deep thinker really, he loved being a wolf, running, hunting and being one with the wilds, but Lilith, she had him thinking. There was a wildness about her, though he didn't think she knew it, and he could imagine what the old dog saw in her. He was having a difficult time thinking that the alpha wolf was interested in starting a new pack after what had happened, so what was he up to? He badly wanted to know Lilith's relationship to him but it wasn't the right time to ask, she was still too freaked out. And depending on what that relationship was, he might not want to reveal that he knew Greyback.

"Let's not worry about it right now though, you've had a rough time of it. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Lilith admitted.

When had she last eaten? All the time since the escape had just sort of melded together, it could have been a week ago for all she knew.

"Ok, you rest, I'll go run something down." Damon declared, getting to his feet and finally giving the witch a good look at him.

He was the epitome of what she thought a werewolf would look like, with wild blonde locks down to his shoulders and a long scruffy beard tied off with a leather strip. His body was long and lithe, but with enough muscle to insist that he wasn't to be trifled with. Damon was a bit intimidating, though Lilith wasn't sure if it was because she felt vulnerable or because he was actually menacing. He had probably saved her life by taking her out of the wilds but she would need to keep her guard up. Her brief experience with the DeathEaters had taught her caution and to not take everything at face value, if nothing else.

She wondered if he was acquainted with or knew of Fenrir, she'd been told that he was once the alpha of a large pack. If he did know Fen, did that make Damon trustworthy as she now wore his mark? Fenrir certainly wasn't trustworthy but that didn't mean this werewolf deserved the same reputation. Still, it was best to be cautious.

With a last look in the direction Damon had disappeared, to ensure some privacy, Lilith abandoned her fur to retrieve her clothes. Her jeans were still pretty damp but everything else was warm and dry, so she climbed into her underclothes and shirt and back between the furs to wait. Her limbs were heavy and aching and before long she had drifted off.

* * *

Draco stumbled away from the apparition point, knowing only two things, that he had to get back to the safe house and pain. The tears in his mother's eyes were nothing more than a distant memory and he'd lost the words he was supposed to say, where had they gone? The words hurt, Draco didn't want them, but he needed them.

Somehow he made it to the safe house, where his feet failed him and he collapsed on the porch. He tried to call out but managed only a whimper. Desperately, he reached out a shaky hand and began rapping his knuckles against the door but couldn't keep it up for long. Draco kept trying to remember the words or at least where he'd put them as he lay looking up at the sky but they were gone.

"Draco?" he heard what seemed like hours later but his body was no longer listening and refused to respond to the call. "Guys get over here, it's Draco!" It sounded like Thorfinn to his ears but he couldn't be sure.

And then there were three gruff faces looking down on him, three horrified faces.

"Draco, what happened?" Dolohov asked in an uncharacteristically fatherly voice and squatted down beside him. "We need to get him inside." he barked at the other DeathEaters. "We're going to carry you inside, ok lad?"

He felt himself being lifted bodily, though his numb limbs barely felt it.

Thorfinn grimaced as they laid the impossibly paler than normal Malfoy on the couch. He was shaking like a leaf and his eyes were looking right through them.

"The fuck…?" Thorfinn hissed. The white button up shirt beneath his black vest was torn and flecked with red. He'd only been gone a few fucking hours.

Antonin took a last look at Draco, whose eyes had closed but lips were moving, before gingerly unbuttoning his shirt. If they'd had any doubt about how they fared with their newly resurrected dark lord, one look erased every trace of it. It was almost as if he'd used sectumsempra to write words. The letters, if you could call them that, were crude lines and slashes used to spell out a grisly message.

_My witch_

_One week_

_Or I will hunt you down_


End file.
